Little Lost Rabbit
by Ikuko
Summary: A friendly visit disrupts the peaceful life of Usagi and her friends
1. Prologue: With some friends, who needs e...

Little lost rabbit by Ikuko.   
This is Sailor Moon funfic, immidiately after the last episode.  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Too bad.  
Rated G to PG. Sorry, no nudity.  
  
Prologe, Ikuko narrative.  
  
  
Many years have past already since the events I am going to tell you about. Back   
then I had no idea what was going on and how much I, my family and most of all,   
my little girl are involved in the matters that fascinated the entire world. I   
always tried to be a good mother, and when my very right to rise my child was   
suddenly questioned, it changed all our lives forever. I was keeping all in my   
memory for so long, now I feel obligated to write it down. I am only a mortal   
being, and even though my daughter enormously extended my life and youth with   
her powers, the day will come for me to share the fate of all humans. So here is   
my truthful narrative of the events:  
  
It all started in a very ordinary way. At least as ordinary as it could be  
after all the strange things that happened that year: first, terrible forces   
invaded the Earth, someone named Galaxia leaded them into destruction of all   
life on the planet. It looked like the Dooms day had finally came, and the most   
awful thing was that no one new what to do. Sailor Scouts fought the evil   
forces, but without much success. All the hope was lost, and along with the   
hope some barriers in the people memory started to crumple down. We recalled   
similar tragedy, though in smaller scale, happened some two or three years ago,   
when Sailor scout triumphed over another evil, and later another, and another...   
It looked like we all are in great debt of the strange young girls who no one   
took seriously. They had powers beyond imaginable, and have saved our planet   
again and again, never asking for anything, and somehow we kept forgetting it   
every time. But now it seemed too late for thanks. They fell one by one, the end   
was approaching fast.   
  
Then, one day, it was all over, and life suddenly came back to normal. People   
that we knew to be killed came back somehow, bewildered but safe. Obviously,   
the battle was won, but how and by who remained unknown. And once again, the   
memory blocks began to form in our minds. The entire story felt like it was seen  
in a weird dream, something that never happened. People avoided talking about it   
because it made so little sense. Those who have been killed and came back did   
not want to recollect terrible experience; matters of to-day took over people  
thoughts. But still, in the far corner of the mind the odd memory kept nagging   
us.   
So, as I said, it was an ordinary morning. You know the routine: get up,  
go wake up Usagi. Start the breakfast, go wake up Usagi. Tell Shingo and Kenji  
to get up; go wake up Usagi. Prepare lunch for everybody; go wake up Usagi. Have   
breakfast with husband and son; go wake up Usagi. And so on until the well known   
in the neighborhood scream: 'Aaaahh! I am so late!!!". And then an inevitable   
blond tornado zooms downstairs, grabs the toast and lunch bag, gives me a kiss   
that smells half-rinsed toothpaste, and disappears behind the door. That time we   
did not hear the sound of the collision with some innocent pedestrian on the   
street, but then again, lately pedestrians tend to avoid our neighborhood in the   
mornings. Not that I blame them.   
Later, when Shingo went to school, Kenji and I had a quiet cup of coffee   
together. I love those mornings when he has some photo assignment in town:   
he does not have to rush to the office and some times stays with me for a little   
while until the time of the meeting. So after his coffee and paper he turned on   
the TV, to check out the news. You know, if something is hot today, his boss   
will want the photos, assignment or no assignment.   
The guy on the screen was simply bubbling with the excitement. At first we   
could not figure out what all the commotion was all about, but eventually we   
gathered that the military radars had just received first in the history clear   
message from the space. Scientists were checking it in case if it was a fraud,  
but there was little doubt that the communication was genuine. It declared that   
a spacecraft was coming with a peaceful mission of gratitude. The questions were   
it was from, who was abroad and what the gratitude was for remained open. There   
was a confirmation from the observatory that the radar picked up the artificial   
object approaching the Earth somewhere near the orbit of Pluto. The United   
Nations called a summit to prepare for the opening of the first in the history   
interplanetary diplomatic relationships. President of United States held a   
conference about the perspectives of trade and scientific exchange with the   
other civilization. Miss Universe ordered a new wardrobe to meet the aliens in   
full glory. Pope blesses the guests. Major news agencies where fighting for the   
exclusive right of the interview. Arab countries claimed that only the adept of   
the true religion could be worthy of representing the Earth. Microsoft released   
a new computer program that was supposed to assist in translation of whatever   
language aliens speak to whichever the user prefers. An unknown before sect in   
Wyoming committed group suicide in order to be transferred to the better world   
of the other civilization. Oil price on the market went down for some reason.   
The gratitude bit seemed to be missed entirely.   
That was news indeed. Kenji phoned immediately to cancel the appointment,   
and left to observatory hoping to get pictures of the spaceship. Before leaving,   
he told me that he might be back real late, he will do everything in his power   
to get into the team of photographers on the first meeting with the guests. Oh,   
well. Another day in the reporter's family. But why did I have this feeling that   
it concerns my family? My little girl? Somehow whenever things like this   
happen, my girl looks concerned, disappears from home for a long time and looks   
real tired afterwards. You see, may be the love for my child is blinding me, but   
I was pretty sure even at that time, that my little one is a very special girl.   
She did not tell me much about her life, but I knew what a good kid she really   
was. Well, I can not tell that I knew the while truth then, but I did have my   
suspicions. She was always so kind and loving, that people used to come to her   
with all the trouble they had. That would be quite ordinary, except for one   
thing: it did help. Sailor scouts stood up to protect everybody who was in   
trouble, if only my girl knew about it. So of course, I thought about a   
possibility of her knowing them. How well she really knew them was beyond my   
imagination. But still, do not you think it makes a girl special? To be familiar   
with such celebrities and never tell anybody, not even her mother? And now,   
those aliens. The word "gratitude" stuck in my head. It was obvious, that people   
of the Earth did not do anything for them. Then, who did? Was it possible that   
it was another mission of the young girls in ridiculously short skirts? I was   
rather upset for some reason. I tried to occupy myself with the household duties   
as much as possible to get rid of all the thoughts that were bothering me.   
Later, when, bye and by, kids came home and brought laughter and noise with them   
I felt much better.   
Several days passed before any more important news came about the   
approaching ship. Now everybody talked about it and only it. It finally landed   
somewhere in Sahara desert, in the place that was hard to get to. Nevertheless,   
the delegation of the high UN officials and ever-annoying press representatives   
arrived within the hour to great them. Kenji had great trouble getting a ticket   
to a flight to Africa. When he's got there it was almost all over. He was able   
to snap a few pictures of the aliens, who were very human-like in appearance, if   
not for minor details like skin color and such. But getting an interview was   
another story. Neither aliens nor earth officials wanted to give any statements.   
There were neither diplomatic talks nor hostile actions. Rumors were that aliens   
simply refused to deal with Earth representatives and demanded to talk to Earth   
Royalty. Diplomats replied that there are many independent countries on the   
planet, each ruled by it's own government, and most of them are democratic. Some   
monarchies do exist, but their power is limited. Aliens are welcome to meet with   
any of them.   
Well, this was not going anywhere either. Sides did not understand each   
other at all. Guests wanted to see someone who is an "avatar" of the planet.   
Locals did not know such person. Aliens did their best to explain that they want   
to see someone immortal, who is sustaining the life on the planet. That agitated   
all the religious leaders. But guests obviously meant not some divine entity,   
but a real person. That caused even greater confusion.   
This last piece of information we've got from the evening news. Official   
sources did not yet confirm it, but it was considered trustworthy. Interesting   
enough, immediately after the news were broadcasted, the phone rung. I picked   
up, and there was Usagi's boyfriend, the guy named Mamoru. I called Usagi to the   
phone, and in a fraction of a second she was next to me downstairs and picked up   
the receiver. This girl! It takes an hour to wake her up in the morning, but   
when HE calls, she will be out on the date before ends of her pigtails leave the   
room. They talked for a long time, and I had an impression that the news were   
the main topic of the conversation.   
Now, I have to tell you about that guy, Mamoru. He is quite an   
extraordinary figure himself. I already knew that he was a student of the   
prestige University, went to Harvard last year, that he had no family and that   
he really, really cares for my little girl. Many had been wondering about their   
relationship. Kenji himself used to become nervous whenever he saw them   
together. Even I, who always liked him, was not at ease around this young man.   
There is something about him. There is a steel lining in his honest blue eyes,   
and behind his always perfectly polite manners and modest appearance, I felt a   
tremendous strength, incomparable to anyone's, except, may be... for my own   
daughter. Yes, perhaps this is the only thing that they have in common. In every   
other respect they are as different as they can be. All for the better. How many   
of my fellow moms can boast that their daughter has a responsible boyfriend?   
Usagi would be the last girl that I would thing as a girlfriend of a young man   
like him. I would expect somebody ehh... let's say, more mature. But it warms my   
heart to see how this ever-serious elite-college-guy looks at my little girl,   
how stoically he withstands her childish antics, catches her during her klutz-  
attacks and melts into a puddle when she smiles at him. Yep, this girl has her   
boyfriend around her pinky, no doubt about it.  
  
I said a boyfriend. Well, it is not quite true. Not any more, at least. I   
have seen a ring on her finger and I am pretty sure that he gave it to her. She   
did not tell me anything and did not show me the ring, but she does ware it to   
bed when she think no one will see it. But I did see it when I went at night,   
when she was asleep to check on her and give her a kiss. Ask any mom, the best   
way to enjoy your teenage kids is when they are sound asleep, with all the   
troubles and pranks forgotten till morning. When they are all soft and warm, and   
the hair smells just as it used to when they were babies. Even if they do hide   
hands with engagement rings under the pillows.  
  
Oh, yes. I was telling you about Usagi talking to her fiancée on the   
phone. Her tone was rather business like, not at all the one you would expect   
from a sixteen years old girl having a romantic chit-chat. She was listening to   
whatever he was telling her with the frown, like it was not good news. From time   
to time she was making small remarks showing her attention and understanding,   
and sometime commenting on someone's well-intended stupidity that will "blow up   
the cover", but otherwise she did not talk much. At that time I had no idea what   
was doing on, except for the very end of their conversation. Usagi blushed   
violently all of a sudden and seemed very pleased. Good, because I was beginning   
to think that something is seriously wrong with kids today. Sure enough, soon   
after she hang up, she lifted the receiver again, phoned Ray and drove the   
conversation to the sleep-over. Now, there is no mother alive who would suppose   
even for a second that her little girl in this situation is going to spend the   
night in the Hikawa shrine, chatting about boys and applying nail polish. The   
trouble with me was that I did not suppose that my little girl would spend the   
night with her boyfriend in the safety of his bed either. Something in her face   
told me that the matters are getting somewhat unpleasant.   
  
In a few minutes she's got her bag together, chirped her good bye and was   
out of the door. Well, if there is something on the news so important to my   
girl, the news we will keep watching.   
To my disappointment, there was nothing interesting for a while. A little   
bit of weather, a little bit of business. But the hottest thing for today could   
not been left for long. News from Sahara were back on all channels. The   
situation changed a little bit. Aliens still did not recognize any authority   
from the Earth, but their behavior had changed. It seemed that they were   
expecting something. Half an hour was spend in impatient waiting. The reporter   
was trying to entertain the multi-million auditory retelling the boring details   
of the spaceship landing, habits of the aliens and who is who in the Earth   
diplomatic mission. But then the show had started.   
  
In a flash of bright light a strange group appeared between the Earth   
delegation and the space ship. As a wife of photo reporter I could not fail to   
appreciate the skill of the camera man: he needed no time flat to react, adjust   
the lens and had got everything on the film just in time. Seven all too familiar   
figures of sailor scouts holding hands in a circle around a very formally   
dressed couple stood on the hot sand. The reporter exploded with rushed words.   
He immediately identified them as Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Uranus,   
Neptune and Pluto. Sailor Saturn was not there and neither was Sailor Moon. The   
effect the group had on the aliens was really interesting. They stood awestruck,   
as it was something they did not expect. Finally, they collected themselves   
enough to address the newcomers with a very respectful greeting. They expressed   
their surprise on being honored by a presence of so many avatars at once (Hi,   
Ken ^_^), then addressed to the man in the black armor as their noble host.   
Aliens introduced themselves as nobles of the court of the Avatar of the nearby   
star, sent with the diplomatic mission to the Solar system. After paying   
respects to the man in armor they turned their attention to the lady in the white   
frothy gown and bowed to her feet (looked like it scared her to the death too).   
It sounded that the main reason of their arrival was to tell her how grateful they   
are for her saving them and restoring their world. They were also very proud to be   
the first ones among the other delegations from the worlds saved by the Princess,   
as they called her. The poor Princess seemed very shy and confused. The armor-clad   
man comforted her as well as he could, but it was obvious that he himself did not   
like the information about other delegations coming one little bit.   
  
By that time reporters recovered enough to bombard the newcomers and   
aliens with questions. For a second I saw Kenji, trying to get a good picture of   
the Princess. She saw him too, I think. Anyway, she was not very happy. She   
turned to her companion in panic. The man in black armor shot a short order to   
Sailor Mercury. The blue-hair scout twisted in a graceful little dance of hers,   
and everything: alien ship, aliens, Sailor Scouts, the Princess and the man in   
the armor were covered with the dense fog. Voices of other scouts rose through   
the fog, and something that looked like a force field dome covered the area,   
enclosing the gray frosty cloud. Desperate reporters tried to fight their way   
inside, but to no avail. The force field was unpenetrable, and the fog blocked   
every kind of light. So that was about all the news for the afternoon, but   
reporters just could not let it go. Earth political leaders were much offended   
by the way the aliens slighted them. So they talked and talked, while the fog   
hid the main actors of the comedy. Kenji phoned me later that night to tell me   
that he is all-right (I was worried for his blood pressure under the double   
stress of the work and the heat of the desert). He was very exited, a little   
tired and hoped for the promotion for the great pictures he took. I was tired   
myself, and having no hope to hear anything significant for a few hours, just   
collapsed in the bed.  
  
Early in the morning I was back glued to the TV screen. There was some   
development. It was night in Africa, but before dusk the fog under the dome have   
dissolved. The lonely spaceship was standing under the force field, flooded with   
the light of the projectors of the most stubborn reporters. It was assumed that   
the whole company entered the spaceship for a discussion. Earth officials   
swallowed the offence for a time being and were waiting for the statement by the   
end of the talks.   
It looked like I turned on the TV just in time. The opening appeared on   
the side of the spaceship and the man in armor stepped forward, followed by   
sailor scouts and aliens. The Princess was clinging to his arm, pale but   
determined. Aliens seemed to be in a good mood though.   
  
Finally, the delegates from different countries got their attention. The   
man in the armor addressed them, still from behind the force field. He called   
himself Prince Endymion of the Earth, and his companion Princess Serenity of the   
Moon. "Our guests" he said "proposed to establish diplomatic relationship   
between Solar System and their world. We are unable to choose one Earth   
country for the appropriate location for their Embassy on the Earth, without   
being unfair to the other countries. Therefore, The Moon Princess offered her   
hospitality nearby in one of her palace buildings on the Moon, which was lately   
restored. The diplomatic missions of the other worlds that are expected to   
arrive shortly will be also located there. As a token of her respect to the   
United Nation Her Highness also invites the delegation of this organization to   
the moon kingdom as observers. In order to make arrival to the Moon palace   
easier, the spell protecting it from being visible from the space will be lifted   
in an hour. Our guests are leaving to the moon immediately. Moon princess will   
expect the delegation from Earth at any time convenient". Meanwhile, the aliens   
withdrew to the spaceship. The sailor scouts surrounded the prince and the   
princess. As soon as the spaceship lifted above the ground, sailor scouts   
whispered something, and the force field collapsed, opening the way for a   
spaceship to the sky. A second later sailor scouts themselves disappeared in a   
flash of light, taking the prince and princess with them and leaving absolutely   
dazed earthlings in the vast, slowly cooling sands of the night desert.  
  
Well, now it was all over. Apparently, the mysterious company was not going to   
return to Sahara any time soon. Officials started to depart first, the press   
followed them. But the TV stations around the world were still rumbling about   
the events. True enough, they had an addition to the story unfolded in the   
desert. Many observatories aimed their telescopes to the Moon to search it's   
surface again and again. Exactly an hour after the prince made his statement the   
shimmer appeared in the area of the Sea of Serenity. It faded, revealing a   
magnificent city, visible even in average amateur telescope. That was a happy   
day indeed for every store owner that kept any kind of optical equipment.   
Ever-despised star-gazing school geeks became unbelievably popular in a matter   
of hours, as long as they had a telescope. Photographs and even maps of Moon   
Kingdom were available on every corner. Tabloids printed confessions of at   
least half a dozen women of "I have a baby by the Earth Prince" kind. The dress   
of the Princess seemed to set a new trend in the fashion world. Countries were   
fighting for the places in diplomatic and press mission on the Moon. News   
agencies were making so much money that Kenji had got his promotion after all.   
He even applied for a photo representative in the press delegation, but of course   
was turned down. For some reason it made Usagi very happy.  
  
____________  
  
End of prologue.   
Only constructive criticism will be accepted, keep your flames for yourself.   
  
  
  



	2. Part 1: A recipy for an instant kingdom

Little Lost Rabbit by Ikuko  
Part 1   
G to PG  
Luna's narrative  
I still do not own Sailor Moon  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Against stupidity   
Gods themselves  
contend in vain.  
Schiller, F.   
"Die Jungfrau von Orleans"  
  
Well, I declare, it was quite a fuss with all these ambassadors coming   
to the Earth. All scouts identity was nearly compromised. Thank goodness Prince   
and Pluto acted so promptly and saved Princess's incognito. However, the human   
population of the Earth became aware of the fact that there were immortals with   
immense power that protected the planet. The shield if invisibility also had to   
be lifted from the Moon kingdom. What happened had happened, and nothing could   
be done about it. But from now on we had to increase our caution in normal life   
as well as in scout business.   
We faced new problems every day: the Moon court had to be held properly,   
diplomatic relationships established with ambassadors as well as with Earth   
governments, and we had palace to run, and so on and on without end. The next bit   
of the story is very familiar to everybody from the school course of history. I   
do not really have to repeat how soon the new delegations arrived to the Moon, the   
excitement that all the Earth observatories had on their arrival, and the rush   
the Earth governments put on to sent the delegation of their own to the moon.   
The new era of diplomacy has begun. In the recognition of the Solar System Scouts   
service to the entire Universe and in the honor of the most powerful person the   
Galaxy the Avatar Council was moved permanently to the Moon Palace. If you will   
ask me, it was a questionable favor, because it gave us more trouble than ever   
before. To make things even more difficult, new delegations from every corner of   
the galaxy were arriving every day, and all of them had different customs and   
traditions, and they were not always friendly towards each other. Fortunately,   
Pluto was an expert (among other things) in interstellar Low of Avatars, and was able   
to settle most of the misunderstandings and even keep an appearance of Moon   
Royalty having control over the situation.   
Most of the delegates were from the worlds we had never even heard about,   
but some were all too familiar. To our great surprise one day when we were   
meeting the latest spaceship to arrive we found that the guests are non other   
than Star Lights! Star Fighter, in his civil male form smirked at the princess:  
"Hi, meatball head, long time no see!"  
"Star Fighter" Uranus eyes could kill him on the place "can we have a word with   
you and your friends of the record". Outers surrounded StarLights and very   
efficiently explained to them that keeping Usagi identity in secret was in their   
best interests, as a princess as well as Sailor Moon. Knowing how attached Star   
Fighter was to Usagi, we could relay on their secrecy.   
  
After that, appearance of Meteorite scouts and other old friends did not get   
us off guard. All of them agreed to keep whatever they knew about us for   
themselves and were willing to support the policy of the Moon kingdom with their   
votes. What did shock us, was sudden arrival of the Dark Moon family, yet   
untouched by dark energy and completely ignorant of the terrible role they are   
to play in the destiny of the Earth. Time travel is really confusing: for some   
reason we thought that they are not to be born until thirtieth century. But   
there they were: mischievous and witty Rubeus, very young but spunky Saffiru and   
shy and romantic Demando. They were the same and very different at the same time.   
Seeds of the future trouble were obvious though: Demando fell head over hills for   
the Princess at the very first meeting. It took all combined power of the scouts   
to restrain Prince Endymion from the murder. In his head he understood that his rival's   
affection is still completely innocent and hopeless, and until he will fall to the   
power of the Death Phantom thousand years in the future he is no threat to the   
Princess. But the hurt of seeing his love helpless in the arms of the future   
Demando was still too fresh in his heart. At least we did not have to worry about   
Dark Moon family keeping Sailor Moon secret: they were yet to learn it much later.   
For now they came with the mission of gratitude, like most of other delegates.   
  
After few weeks of total disaster things began to shape up a little. As   
you know, the Sailor Senshi appointed Sailor Pluto as a public speaker for the   
Moon court, Sailor Mercury as a secretary and Sailor Neptune as a head of court   
etiquette. Actually, all Senshi were pretty busy. Sailor Mars was in charge of   
solving religious differences between delegations arrived from different planets   
as well as between different fractions of multi-national Earth delegation, and   
despite her reputation of having a fierce temper, she was very good at it and   
had shown unusually deep understanding of the matter. Uranus was in charge of   
the defense, and Jupiter took over palace "housekeeping" matters. Sailor Moon   
was seen only on the Earth on a very few occasions of local disturbances, and   
never on the Moon. We were very careful not to disclose that Sailor Moon and   
Princess are one and the same, as well as to protect Usagi's privacy. However,   
the fact that Princess is a Messiah of life did became known. Usagi did not   
participate in any diplomatic activity at all. The princess was seen the least   
of all. Even when Prince Endymion had to appear as the Earth representative at   
the Avatar council, he was usually alone or was followed by one or more senshi   
with diplomatic duties. Rumors said that the princess was still attending some   
private polishing school, for she was very young indeed and very inexperienced   
in her public appearances. And, of course, you can not discard the effect the   
Moon court had on the people minds. It was the hottest topic of every   
conversation. People were discussing the court news just as they were gossiping   
about British royal family before.   
  
It's a blessing that we did not have any attacks at that time. We all   
hoped that peace came at last and tried to enjoy the hassles of the civilian   
life. And we did have more than enough of that. Just take the ambassadors:   
every one of them considered him or herself more important than everybody else,   
and often refused to be satisfied with interview with official public speaker   
(Pluto, of course). They all demanded an audience with the Princess herself! We   
could not very well tell them that princess still needs a little more polishing   
before she can comport herself properly at the official occasions, could we?   
Neptune and I spent every waking hour every day as her personal teachers of   
manners, diplomacy and history of interplanet relationships, but we still had a   
long way to go. Prince still conducted most of public appearances alone, with   
admirable dignity answering the most ridiculous questions that the Earth   
reporters in particular were always ready to ask:   
"No, the Avatar Council will not admit a delegate of the Earth humans as a full   
member unless he can prove that he possesses the power over the planet energy."  
"No, I am not available. The Moon Princess is my fiancée"  
"Yes, humans will be able to become my subjects if they are willing and   
deserving it. We are planning to work our the proper procedure in the next   
several hundred years"  
"Rule over you? Why on the Earth would I want to do THAT?! Who, in his right   
mind, would want all the trouble, gossip, and insinuation one will receive as   
thanks for governing humans? I will do my duty to sustain and protect this   
planet, to provide the hospitality to mortals and immortals alike and to lead my   
court. But as for ruling over you - sorry. You guys are welcome to the honor   
yourself. I will let you play your games of domination and "strategic interests"   
and will not interfere unless you will come to the brink of physically   
destroying yourself."   
Now, did we have fun or not? On some occasions he dared to bring the   
Princess who had strictest instructions not to talk. Alas, there was no way we   
could trust her to hold a press conference on her own. Poor thing was really   
trying, succeeding only in making herself less and less confident. She had not a   
minute free. In order to protect her identity on the Earth, she had to attain   
school as usual, and be seen at home by her parents. We also had to fit   
diplomatic duties and polishing lessons in the same twenty-four hours. Thank   
goodness, that her being late for class and falling asleep during the lessons   
was rather expected by everyone and did not rise any suspicions. Getting her out   
of daily detentions that she had no time for was a bigger problem. Venus   
seriously objected serving time after school day in and day out impersonating   
her dear friend.   
To tell you truth, it was quite amusing to see my dearest clumsy girl   
attempting to behave "as a princess". I still remembered her during Silver   
millennium, so refined and sophisticated, a perfect princess she was trying so   
hard to become in this life. But you know what? I think I loved my dearest child   
even better the way she was now. This impossible girl with her hilarious antics   
touched souls in a way that finest and kindest of princesses never could. I   
suspect that I was not alone in it: I've seen the faces of scouts and the Prince   
lit with a kind of amused tenderness that would never dare to appear toward the   
princess.   
And to think that I was glad then that Usagi was too naïve to understand   
her power over others, that she might get spoiled if she knew just how much love   
she wins every day even from strangers. How sorry we all were soon enough that we   
did not try to show her just how precious and loved she was already. But I am   
getting ahead of myself. Where was I? Oh, yes. I was telling you how hard Usagi   
tried to learn to behave like a princess and how frustrated she was with the   
little progress she was making. Eventually, after weeks of training and many   
hours of amusement for me and Neptune, we had the princess ready for a short   
interviews, as long as the important matters were not to be mentioned. She just   
won't stay calm and collected (and attentive) when the talks were over her poor   
head. Oh, she was by no means stupid, just impatient and emotional as a child she   
was. Unfortunately, meetings with ambassadors with no important matters discussed   
were becoming fewer and fewer.   
After all delegations expressed their ever-repetitive deep gratitude for   
saving their respective worlds, quite logically they started inviting the   
princess to their planets. Of course they could not possibly agree where she   
should go first. It began to look like they are fighting over spheres of   
influence over her. But the real nightmare was yet to come.   
  
The Council had it's own hierarchy, which seemed very complicated at   
first. Higher members of Council were very snooty toward all scouts, except for   
the Princess, and maybe Jupiter and Outers. But later Mercury spelled it to us:   
it was as simple as "the bigger your planet is, the higher you sit". Mercury,   
Mars and the Prince were not treated like dirt only because they were close   
friends of the Princess. Pluto was feared for her unusual powers over time, and   
though she was of a small planet, enjoyed some respect. At least scouts had   
considerable influence as the official court of the Princess, if not in the   
Council meeting hall, but in the rest of the Palace. As for the delegation of   
the human representatives of the Earth they were held in little respect if any   
by all the delegates, and were tolerated only as special guests of the Princess.   
Unfortunately, it took too long for them to realize it. In the midst of the   
arguments during the Council meeting in the presence of both Highnesses the   
Earth delegation declared that Princess as an underage person should not leave   
Solar System. Do not ask me, what they were thinking, perhaps they wanted a   
little of influence over the powerful princess too. It was, at the very least,   
unwise: first, the entire reception hall exploded with the indignation:   
mortals that were present only as observers tryed to regulate what the avatar to   
do. Second, it opened a very tempting opportunity for authorities of other   
planets to claim the rights to become guardians of the slip of a girl that held   
the greatest power in the Universe.   
The high official of the Black Nebula opened the dispute:  
"We came to know that since her highness reawakening on the planet Earth she was   
placed under care of mortal forster family, who obviously is unable to take   
proper care and protection of the Princess. She was deprived from barest   
necessities in terms of magic, she had no qualified servants, and even suffered   
physical abuse from mortals if she did not do what they wanted."  
"It's not true, my Mom loves me," cried out the Princess with tears in her eyes   
"She wanted what was best for me!"  
"Princess was deprived from food as a form of the punishment"  
"But I failed the test, Mom wanted me to study..."  
"I call to the council: the Princess is so young she can not judge her situation  
properly. With her affectionate heart she protects those who abused her. She   
should be placed under the Avatar council care, this is the least we can do for   
the child that saved us all"  
Sailor Mars took the stand:  
"I call attention of the Avatar council to the fact that Solar System Scouts,   
Lunar cat and the Avatar of the Earth are already official guardians and protectors   
of the princess as appointed by her late mother."  
"This claim requires further investigation. I doubt that the animal can be   
considered as a guardian at all. And according to the Earth lows, most of the   
scouts are also underage and can not serve as legitimate guardians."  
"The outer scouts are of legal age, and as loyal subjects of the Moon Kingdom   
are responsible for her well-being" Mars could hardly contain herself.   
"The age is of little matter right now, because entire Avatar council consist of   
responsible adults, more experienced and therefore more suitable as Princess   
guardians. And as for being Moon Kingdom subjects - your auras do not exhibit   
any signs of connection with the Moon Royalty, as they should if you were her   
subjects. But why would not we ask the princess herself about it?"  
In deadly silence all eyes turned to the Princess Serenity in amazement.   
What does that shrewd ambassador means by that? It seemed that this question hit   
princess squarely in the chest. Finally, she lifted teary eyes to her friends,   
looking from one to another as in the hope to find forgiveness for some terrible   
guilt, and at last stopping her gaze at the face of Mars:  
"I am sorry... I am so sorry... I did not know what else to do... I could not loose   
any of you..." She broke into tears and run out of the room. Inner scouts, not   
knowing what to think, dashed to follow her when they were stopped by the same   
raspy voice of the Black Nebula ambassador:  
"As we see, the claim by the Solar System Avatars is completely unfounded..."  
"Wait" the prince of the Earth finally found his voice" as her fiancée I have   
the right to protect the princess"  
"We are still too see if your engagement is legitimate"  
"What do you mean? Princess had accepted my proposal, she is wearing my   
engagement ring"  
"Ahh, but she is still underage, and therefore her consent is not enough. Also,   
as the Avatar of the planet where Princess lives you could exercise your power   
as a host to make her agree to your proposal"  
At this point Mercury and Jupiter had to grab Endymion by the shoulders to   
prevent him from tearing the ambassador limb from limb. There was a noticeable   
movement in the council. Demando seemed to get a hope for himself, and was ready   
to back up the ambassador. Even Seiya got on his feet in emotional turmoil.   
Endymion mustered some control:  
"Our engagement was approved by the late queen of the Moon, Serenity's mother,   
Avatar of the Moon at that time"  
"So it was. But at that time it was yet unknown that the princess was to be a   
Messiah of life and the strongest Avatar in the Universe. Queen Serenity even as   
a mother had not the right to decide the fate of the one so important to the   
world as that before Princess came to age. It is a responsibility of the entire   
Avatar Council to consider all eligible candidates and find the most deserving   
one in the Universe as Messiah's consort"  
"But... But she loves me! She was ready to die to stay with me! Are her own   
feeling of no consideration at all?"  
"The Council will always act in the best interest of the Princess. With all due   
respect, Prince Endymion, you should realize that you are only an Avatar of a   
minor planet circling the third-rate star on the outskirts of the galaxy, with   
very limited powers and influence. The power of the Princess is incomparable to   
yours or to any of Solar System Avatars, save maybe Saturn. If you really love   
her, you should give her a chance to choose the best partner in the Universe. Do   
not be so selfish as to think that you and only you are capable of loving her.   
Can you honestly say that you gave her the happiness she deserves?"  
Endymion froze in doubt and shame. He could not utter a word in his extreme   
agitation. Finally, he sat down, completely overwhelmed by emotions. The   
reception hall was in uproar. Delegates shouted something, but nothing could be   
heard in the cacophony of voices. Sailor Pluto, grave and solemn, at last closed   
the morning session of the meeting.   
Day after that was like a terrible nightmare for everybody. Usagi was   
hiding from us, and as hard as scouts tried to find out what was the story with   
them not being her subjects she would not give them another answer but tears and   
asking for forgiveness. Prince was of no help in comforting her because of his   
own guilt trip and deepest depression I had ever seen him in. We tried to keep   
to the routine with the polishing lessons, but had less success than ever, with   
Usagi losing her confidence completely. I had a very bad feeling about all of   
it.   
The Council agreed that neither scouts nor I can be legal guardians of the   
princess and was in the process of selecting of the committee of avatars to   
serve as temporary replacement of ones. Her mortal family was not even   
considered. Thank goodness Mrs. Tsukino did not know about all of this, it would   
break her poor kind heart. She was a good mother for the Princess, she really   
was.   
The engagement between Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion was presumed   
illegitimate. It was announced that Serenity's hand is free for claiming by any   
deserving Avatar. Prince faces charges in corruption, abusing minors and   
misusing his position as a host of Imperial Princess and messiah. Scouts in   
their turn were accused that they did not do their duty as protectors of the   
Princess, on the contrary, she had to protect them, risking her precious life   
for a single planet. It was proven by the aura readings that Scouts were no   
longer legally subjects of the Moon Kingdom, being disowned by the Princess some   
couple of years ago. The reason for it remained unknown, because Princess   
refused to give any explanations to it. The Prince, as confused as everybody   
else, nevertheless confirmed the invitation for all scouts to reside on Earth.  
  
Usagi found herself robbed from her family, her friends and her only love,   
and all that in the name of her well being. She was so miserable that scouts   
decided to postpone their questions and give her all love and support they   
could. Ironically, it had the effect opposite to the one intended. She seemed   
terrified, and finally broke into tears again, run to her quarters and locked   
herself in. We decided to leave her alone for a wile, waiting for her to calm   
down and explain what was so horrible. For a few minutes there was only weeping   
behind the door. Then, her unsteady voice rang the familiar incantation, and   
unmistakable power of Silver Crystal echoed through the palace. In a matter of   
seconds, scouts stormed the door, but it was too late. Princess laid lump on the   
balcony, seemingly asleep, if not for expression of sheer terror on her face and   
ragged breath. The catastrophe that lingered above our heads inevitably came   
upon us. We've lost the best treasure we had before we ever knew we had it.   
  
_____________________  
End of part 2  
  
Feedback is appreciated  
Only constructive criticism will be accepted.  
Ikuko.  



	3. Part 2: How to split personality, the ma...

Little Lost Rabbit by Ikuko  
Part 2   
G to PG  
I still do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi's narrative  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Travel is a great way  
to expand the horizons  
and meet new people.   
Genghis Khan   
  
  
They blame me... they have all the rights to do so. I rejected them,   
and did not even have guts to honestly tell them about it. Who will ever be  
able to forgive such a thing...  
Why, why does it hurt so much...? I can not be her... They should not   
love me for her! They have no right to love me! I am not she! She would never  
do that, never embarrass them like this. She could never be such a fool, such   
a klutz, crybaby... never. Princess is trapped inside me. I am her prison, her   
undeserved punishment. This is really cruel to her, to get stuck inside such a   
pathetic idiot like me. What was I doing today! I disgraced her, and myself, in   
every possible way. She must really, really hate me. It hurts... it hurts so   
much. Almost as much as it should. I am surprised I can still bear it. Normally   
my empty head will get me distracted in some way or another, and I will hit   
another low, blabbing and laughing and covering myself with more shame, as if   
it was possible. And they, they will stand around, embarrassed, pretending that   
all this is very cute. Why, what else they can do, they are so-o-o loyal to their   
princess. What a silly idea, to be loyal to me for her sake. I am the wrong one   
to be loyal to. How in the world am I going to tell it to them? They think that   
their entire existence has only one goal: to protect their princess. That this   
makes them worthy and special. And I know how important it is for them. No, I   
can not tell them that their life has no purpose. I know it has. World needs   
to be protected, even if I have no right to claim their loyalty.   
They do not even know that they have no obligations toward me any more.   
I renounced them as my subjects almost immediately after I found that I am a   
princess. I had to... to save them from myself and from the power of Silver   
Crystal. But I will never tell it to them... Shame... I was stealing, all this   
time. That all belonged to her: the respect, the loyalty... The love... She   
loved him, goodness, she died for him. And I stole it from her, and got all the   
credit. He will hate me so when he will find out... I loved him too, but how can   
one even compare that to a love of a princess... It never belonged to me, but I   
took it, I was not strong enough to refuse. Like I did not know who I was, what   
I was, and what I deserve and what I do not. When I've got her memories, when I   
remembered their love... I wanted to take her place in his arms, wanted for   
myself what belonged to her and only to her. To fool him, fool them that they   
are with one they love, when it was only me all alone... And I did THAT to them!   
They loved her, He loved her! I remember how it feels, to be loved, how SHE   
felt that she was loved. Such warmth, such joy... She was bathed in the love.   
His love caressed her, their love supported her... not me. I had never felt it   
for myself. Hell, he did not even like me before he knew that the princess is   
hidden in me. No one of them did. Well, may be Mako, she is a kind soul... Even   
when they found her in me, I never felt the same love that she did. Not that   
I cared much. I was always selfish, my own feelings were number one for me. I   
did love him, them, and if they accepted my love it was all I asked and more   
than I hoped for. Shame, disgrace...   
She said "When one can not live with honor, one should die with honor"   
and killed herself! And all her fault was that she had lost to Beryl! It is   
laughable... How much she demanded from herself and how little I do. I lived   
through losing him! Not once, but three times! With the entire world crumbling   
around me, I lived! When my friends died protecting me, died because I was not   
good enough, I lived! Shame... I keep clinging to my miserable, worthless life   
when anyone with the tiniest spark of honor on my place will rid the world from   
herself. How could anybody mistake me for her... She is so proud, so noble...   
Shame... I would like to die, I honestly would, I am not afraid any more. God,   
I did it before, many times. It is not so bad...   
But she is still in me! She does not deserve it! She must be free. I   
have to get rid of myself so she will be her own person again. Lord, I pray she   
will live down all the shame I brought upon her... I am sure when she will   
tell them that now she is back, she is herself again, no one will blame her   
for what I have done while in her body. They never had anything against those   
who were possessed by evil forces, why should they blame her for being   
possessed by me? That's an idea. Actually, it is a great idea. I can do it, I   
think. I have the Silver Crystal, there is nothing to it. Someone is laughing?   
I will never have to face them again, no more shame, no more pain. Who is   
laughing here? no one will even notice that I am gone. Another short dry laugh...   
it is coming from my own throat! am I hysterical? stop it... No that low I   
will not fall. No hysterics. It's a business, and I have to be in my right mind   
to do it right. True, I am upset, but I knew for a long time that sooner or   
later I will have to give way to her. The decision is not made because I am   
upset. I will have enough control to concentrate, this one last time.   
I will call upon the power that was lent to me by mistake, to correct that   
mistake.   
  
Silver Crystal! Right here, in my hand. No, not my, it is her hand.   
Nothing of this body belongs to me, it is all hers. Then let it be! Chibi-Usa   
tried to use it to become lady-like! But she did not know how to use it. I do,   
I can use it to rid the princess of myself... She will be free! They all will   
be happier, even my parents... As for me... I am she, sort of, am I not? I   
should be happy too, for her... "Moon Cosmic Power! Hear my plea! Free the   
princess! Remove everything that differs her from the Moon Princess she used   
to be! Everything that interferes with her duty, all the cowardliness,   
foolishness, klutzeness... Free the princess!"  
Light! So bright... So cold... Where am I? I see someone down here...   
White dress, like a princess... A princess! She is free! I made it! But what is   
wrong? she is on the floor, unconscious! Is she OK? Yes, I can hear her breath,   
she is asleep, and free... Still, where am I? Who am I? Am I dead? A ghost?   
Flying higher, higher... I do not feel my body... Or anything for that matter.   
She is just a little white speck far down. She is calling me in her sleep?   
Nah.. do not look back... The huge black sky... to be dissolved in its eternal   
coldness... to forget... to be free... to be free again... no pain, no physical   
boundaries of the body. I am everywhere, stretching through the space, thinly,   
mindlessly, almost to non-existence... I have no eyes, but I can sense...   
sense every living thing out there, as a part of me, a little denser parts of   
me... I sense the princess in her troubled sleep, Them, Him, every soul in the   
palace, in the space, on Earth, so many, so different, so familiar...   
Something is not right. This one is not like others. A voice? How   
can I hear it? It is calling my name... Old, forgotten name... I can not quite   
make it out, but I know it is mine...Not Serenity, but the little shred of   
conciousness that is I, myself... Who is pleading so desperately for me? It   
is not the Princess, she is still on the Moon... Such an old, faint, loving   
voice... It pulls me back, faster and faster. Like a rubber band, stretched   
to the limit. Wrenching me out of the space, out of the souls, out of eternity,   
steadily, painfully. The Earth is approaching with the terrifying speed.   
Through the clouds, through the cool night air... How can I feel it without   
my body? Patches of fields and rivers, glistening like steel swords on the   
dark velvet. Lights of the city, swirling as a huge fair wheel... Earth is   
so close... Where am I going? Branches... Roughness of the bark... Gentle arms   
around me... How can they touch me? Wait, they are as bodiless as I am.   
Another ghost is welcoming me to the club? For a moment, it does not matter.   
The comforting embrace, the soothing voice, the gentle hands. To cry, to cry   
out all the pain, all the shame. Slowly, the heavy guilt is washed from my   
soul with gallons of tears. What was done is done. She is free, but I am free   
now too.   
Finally, the weird situation hits me. Where am I? It is like... like   
when Queen visited me in my mind when I was knocked unconscious for my own   
stupidity... Here she is... a little different... hair, her hair seems to be   
of a wrong shade, but what can be said for sure in this eerie light. Her eyes...   
same ageless queen, but her eyes are so old... Why is she looking at me like   
that? I am not a princess, she has nothing to do with me, has she?   
"Welcome, pure one. I was waiting for you long." Her voice is soft, gentle.  
"Queen?" I have to adjust myself to the situation   
"Oh, no. I used to be, but I had abdicated long ago, more then two thousand   
years already, as a matter of fact"  
"You mean you are not my... Serenity's mother?"   
"No, I am... well, you can say I am her grandmother" curiousier and curiousier,   
as Alice would say  
"Am I dead?"  
"No, no, heaven forbid, you are not dead. It is temporary, it will be all   
right. You just have to stay here with me for sometime, if you will agree to   
keep the old lady company"  
"Sure, why not. It is not like anybody will miss me"  
"They will"  
"Oh, I do not know. Were are we?" Geography was never my strong point.  
"Spiritually, we are now in the shared plane of our minds. Physically, we are   
on the Earth, in Tokyo, on the Hikawa Shrine grounds, to be exact." Weird,   
but OK, I guess, at least close to home. Not that I have any, really.   
And I was sure I was going straight to hell. But who am I to complain.   
So we are at Rei's temple. That is something, I mean, some meaningful   
information in all the nonsense I found myself in. Let's try it again:  
"The temple? Why? What are we doing here?"  
"I live there since the Negaverse attack on Silver Millennium, as an old   
cherry tree" now I know that the old lady had flipped.   
"The old cherry? the one that has almost no leaves and never blooms?   
The one that Rei'e gramps will not let her cut down?"  
"The same. The old priest is very kind to me."  
"Does he know about you?"  
"No, I do not think so... No one is supposed to know! But there is a tradition   
in this temple to consider this tree as a sacred one"   
"How did you know?"  
"Well, you see... I had established it"  
"Established the tradition?"  
"Yes... And the temple, too"  
"You?!"  
"I was the first priestess of the temple, years before Negaverse attack. When   
Beryl concurred the Earth, I had to hide. If she would get her hands on me,   
she would have a hostage of great value for my daughter. I could not let it   
happen. So I assumed the form of a tree, hoping that the evil queen will never   
recognize the moon royalty in this insignificant shape. My first acolytes knew   
my secret, and established a tradition that protected me."  
"Why did not you come out when Beryl was sealed away?"  
"There was no one to wait for me out there. My daughter was no more, and the   
princess was sent thousand years in the future. It was better to stay like this,   
thinking, remembering, and waiting for my loved ones to return."  
"For thousand years?" I do not mean to be skeptical with the queer old ladies,   
but I think I have an excuse.   
"I had to wait here for you"  
"Umm, let me see if I've got it right. You were waiting here, sitting on the   
tree, for a thousand years, and all this for me? Crybaby Usagi? If you are   
under a false impression that I am a princess, I have to inform you that I   
am no such thing, yep, just plain ol' me. No good, no hero, why, I just love   
being me. And you are telling me that you need a mere teenager like me for   
something?"  
"No, I am here only to help. And you were never a child, you were created as   
an adult. There is more to you than you realize, oh pure one"  
"Oh, no. Do not go there. You mean that there is someone else in me? That I   
have to be strong and brave, and to save somebody? Been there, done that. What   
do you think I am, a Russian Matreshka doll or something? Open Usagi, there is  
Sailor Moon, open her and there is a princess, and so on? Forget it. This time   
there is I and only I, all alone. No hidden superheroes, no forgotten   
personalities. And I do not have to do anything anymore"  
"Yes"  
"What?" I might have heard things. It is not what I thought she said, is it?  
"Yes, you are right. All you have to do is to rest, and calm down, and be   
yourself. You do not owe anything to anybody. We owe a lot to you."  
"I did not do anything for you"   
"Not directly to me. But I was promised to be able to serve you one day.   
Please, do not deny me that"   
She looked like she was ready to cry. And they say I was weird. Ooookay.   
So here we go again. Someone drops into my life, all right, this time I drop   
in someone's, and here is a prophecy, or duty, or something else... Are you   
getting the same deja vu feeling I get?  
"And why would retired queen want to serve a girl like me? I do not wish to   
be disrespecting to elders, but..."  
"Do not trouble yourself. You are older than I"  
"I what?! I said, no forgotten personalities, or at least tell me who do you   
expect me to be."  
"You will remember when you will be ready, but believe me, there is no other   
personality, you just do not remember everything and it is not for me to tell   
you. Please, oh, pure one, do not be uneasy"  
"Why do you call me "pure one"?"  
"You are a pure one. Would you rather have me call you Usagi?"  
"Why do you ask if you already know. What is your name?"  
"Serenity, of course. Every Moon queen bears this name. Serenity V"  
"Isn't it a bit confusing?"  
"A little. People used to call me Selene when I first came here to the Earth"  
"Selene is nice. I will call you that. But isn't it the name of the goddess   
of the Moon?"  
"Yes, they had built temples for me. It was long ago."  
"You mean you WERE the goddess?" This will take some time to digest...  
"So first you were a queen, then a goddess, and then you came here and became   
a mere priestess? Some career...Isn't a priestess a lower rank or something?"  
"I did a great wrong by coming to the Earth, and the rest of my time here I   
spent trying to make amends for it. But Lord's wisdom saw to that, and my very   
sin served in the end to fulfill the destiny. Usagi?" her voice is unsure  
"What?"  
"Will you accept my service?"  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"If my service is not to your wish, I can not force myself upon you. You can   
be free, or you can choose to stay with me. There is nothing I can offer you   
but my love, and the old body of mine. You need a physical shell to stay with   
us. Without a body you will be dissolved in the infinite space, and who knows   
when you will come to us again. Time has no power over you, but it has over   
those who need you. I plea in the name of those dear to you do not desert   
them completely, give them another chance" Old, pained eyes upon the young   
face look so desperately at me, with the mix of the hope and fear, like my   
answer holds life and death to her.  
"I did not mean to upset you. I am sorry, I was so rude. I've hurt enough   
people already. I will accept it if this is what you wish, but why would you   
want it is beyond me"  
"Thank you. I will be your vessel as long as you will need me, and thus,   
serving you faithfully will deserve my peace"  
"Whatever you say. To deserve peace! I would like it myself very much. But   
you have to tell me more. Why you? I mean, why it has to be your body?   
Isn't it unpleasant, like being possessed?"  
"Unpleasant? Oh, dear. Look, look at you/us! do you see it?" Oh, my. I do   
see branches of an old cherry, and they are all covered with bright pink   
buds, ready to open. And they are mine! like my skin, my fingers were mine!   
Wait a minute. It is the middle of the fall. What buds?  
"Your life energy is so great, you can make a stone bloom. But you can not   
be in stone, or in anything else for that matter. Only the body of Serenity   
can contain you. We all were created for that purpose, but only Serenity VII   
and I were ever blessed with this honor. That is why I had to wait for you.   
If young Princess would fail in her service to you, I had to be here."  
"This all is terribly flattering, but you do realize, I hope, that at some   
point you will have to explain what it is so special about me."  
"I can not. You see, sooner or later you are destined to truly merge with   
Serenity, with all of us. We are not really a dynasty of the queens,   
we are merely the same body replicated over and over again to be able to accept   
you one day. When time comes, the older ones release their mind into Silver   
Crystal, and when younger ones are ready, they receive all the combined memory   
and united mind of all the previous ones. Then the princess becomes a true   
queen of the Moon and starts a new cycle. The prophecy told us that the seventh   
cycle will have a chance for your return. But it is not carved in stone. We   
might loose you again, and millenniums might pass before we will have another   
chance. The problem is, the merge that will make us whole is so delicate and   
complicated process, it can be done only in certain conditions. First, there   
should be all seven of us, the young princess and all six queens in her   
Crystal. But more important, you yourself should be ready to accept us. And   
you will know when you will be ready. You have to realize, on your own, who   
you are, and accept it. If someone will try to tell you, try to remind you what   
you have forgotten, everything will be lost. You will not truly believe it,   
and the merge will be aborted before it will even start. I already take a great   
chance telling you all this, but I see no other way to convince you to stay.   
Believe me, you did not hurt the Princess, and she did not want to get rid of   
you. You had to leave her, it was a necessary stage of your memory coming back.   
From now, we will wait for the destiny to unfold."   
I can do that. Nice tree, nice company, nice view from the hill. Whatever   
Selene tells, she apparently believes it. I guess a thousand years in the tree   
could do it to a woman. Why should I upset her and tell that it is all rubbish?   
She wants me to stay with her - OK. Not that I had anywhere else to go. If it   
makes her happy, sure, I will stay. If only I will figure out what is this   
slight discomfort I feel... Oh, my. Would you believe it... In the mental   
plain, without a body, I am... hungry. I know that nice fast food place right   
across the road from Rei's temple, but I am not sure they will let me in.   
However democratic their dress code is, I do not think they will permit   
customers with no clothes on. Heck, I do not even have any body on! I wonder   
if they have a line of credit for ghosts. Or am I a driad or something?   
How did Selene survive here for so long? Well, my old trusted strategy in the   
cases like this is to ask a stupid question, then everybody will tackle you   
with explanations and will enlighten you in no time flat:  
"By the way, about the food..."   
"Oh, dear. We share the tree now. Come here, I'll show you how to catch the   
sunshine. You/we have very few leaves on now, but there will be more as the   
blossom will crest "  
"Sunshine? that's it?"   
"It is energy too, you know. And the only one the tree spirit can get. But   
there is always some water in soil..." We definitely have to do something   
about the menu here. I have nothing against sunshine, but it'd never beat good   
solid three-course dinner. Or donuts. Or ice-cream. Well, I guess I can not   
be too picky now. Actually, it is not quite so bad. You can even taste it.   
Fresh, minty light of the dawn barely caresses my leaves, but rich hearty   
sunshine of the midday fills them till they feel heavy on the branches and   
lazily whisper, basking in the sweet ruddy rays of the late afternoon. And   
the moonlight! Substanceless, elusive moonlight! Like a young wine, it   
sings in the blood, making head light and dreams pleasant, and the body   
tingly.  
My body... my new body. How familiar it is! It obeys me better than   
the one I thought my own. Longer arms move just as I want them to, longer   
legs step so sure and do not get tangled all the time. I do not think I will   
ever be a picture of grace, but being able to walk without falling is an   
achievement on it's own. Selene will not unite her mind with me, she says it   
is not time yet, but she gave me complete control over the body. I can dance!   
Dance in the moonlight, all alone. No one will ever see me from the world.   
All I have to do is stay so that my 3-d projection will look like a tree   
swaying on the wind, so simple. I understand now, it was never a real   
transformation. We always stayed the same, only projected different side of   
us to the world. Reach into dimensional pocket, pull out a henshin pen, and   
you have a momentum in the direction that is perpendicular to all three.   
Just a little, but enough to turn a different side of you to the world.   
Magic, ha. It does help to see with ones spirit, not eyes. I can see myself   
in all the complexity of multi-dimensional shape, in all forms at ones. The   
strangest thing is, there is still Eternal Sailor Moon and Messiah forms to   
me! How come? They should have stayed with the princess... Will she be able   
to fight without them? Too bad they do not teach topology in high school, I   
could use some to figure it all out. Or I can just ask Selene, she looks like   
a smart lady.   
  
Moon is so peaceful, but it looks a little different somehow. I can   
not see the face on the moon any longer... It looks like a flat, featureless   
silver disk, but still beautiful. Soon it will disappear behind the roofs,   
the dawn is near. Moon... not home, only a place to hide for a while and wait.   
It is beautiful, but I am from here, and here I belong.   
Dew on my leaves, on my flowers. I can not help it. It is no   
time for a cherry to bloom, but I/we stand in the fool splendor of the fragile   
petals that look silver in the October moonlight. Poor old priest, Rei's   
Grandpa, comes every evening to pray under my branches. Well, many come here   
lately to wonder on the cherry tree that blooms in the fall. But he comes   
when no one will see him, and his face is so gentle and defenseless, like one   
of a child. It is so strange to see him like this. Often he hangs a small   
piece of paper with a poem on the branch, and always removes it in the   
morning, so that nobody will see it. They are strange poems: always about   
the tree, about the hopeless love and fallen petals. Sometime I think he   
knows more about the tree than he is supposed to.   
  
This night there is another poem on the brunch, much higher than old   
priest had ever reached. It will not be removed in the morning, but no one   
will see it either, I am hiding it in my yet bare branches. Strong hand had  
caressed my rough gray bark, sending shivers to every petal, blue eyes searched   
for something among my flowers. Oh, why did he come! It still hurts to see him   
so... He has his princess, she is perfect, she loves him, what else does he   
want! Such a torture to see him, it is like giving him up again and again. The   
poem! I know it is for her, but I will keep it. I had left her my love, my   
friends, my locker. This one I will keep, this will be the last thing I've   
stole from her. He had brought it here, hang it on my branch... It is the only   
thing I have from him. Forgive me, Princess. You already have to forgive me so   
much, this little piece of paper is nothing compare to it. He wrote this poem   
for you, but the paper he had covered in classical elegant characters is mine.  
  
Lone moon in the sky;   
But shimmer in drops of dew   
Countless tiny moons.  
Fill my soul with your gentle light,  
Beautiful Lunar maiden  
  
Of course, it is for her... How glad he must be that I no longer make her trip   
over her own feet... I hope they will get the Council see their way, I am sure,   
they love each other so. No one will ever be able to come between them, and I   
the least of all. "Beautiful Lunar maiden"... be happy, for both of us. Make   
him happy.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
End of part 2  
  
Feedback is appreciated  
Only constructive criticism will be accepted.  
Ikuko.  
  



	4. Part 3: Soul searching and history lesso...

Little Lost Rabbit by Ikuko  
Part 3  
G to PG  
Rei's narrative  
I still do not own Sailor Moon  
_________________________________________________  
  
We wanted to do as better,   
But it came out as usual...  
Chernomyrdin, Russian   
Prime-Minister  
(no, I am not kiddin')  
  
The first shocks came at the same time Jupiter broke the door to the   
Princess quarters with her Thunder Clap. At first we even thought that it is   
just the building reverberates with the explosion. But then the palace shook   
again, and again. Moonquake. Earthquake is a terrible experience, but at least   
you can be sure that you are not likely to suffocate as a result. If the Dome   
will not hold, every mortal here will be dead in seconds, and Avatars will be   
rather uncomfortable too. Wave after wave, for over a minute. Princess   
unconscious, no one can use the Crystal to stop it. Girls scramble to their   
feet, close to her, to protect her with their own bodies if necessary from   
falling debris. I am too far, still too far. Hold on, damn you!  
I can hear Outers unite their powers to built a temporary force field in case if   
the Dome will crack. When aftershocks die out, it seems that years have past.   
Horror of immediate catastrophe slowly melts in the deadly silence. The Dome   
held and the danger had apparently passed. The palace built with the magic seems   
undamaged, but the landscape had changed dramatically. The majestic ridge that   
bordered sea of Serenity is no longer challenging the deep darkness of the sky.   
The horizon is leveled, craters are filled with the dust and the moon surface is   
featureless, pale and dull as far as one can see.  
  
Princess! Thank gods, she is alive, stupid Meatball Head. What did she do   
to herself now! I can not leave this baby for a minute without her getting in   
some kind of trouble. Mercury was already next to her, computer in hand,   
scanning for possible injuries. As minutes passed, her brow frowned deeper, and   
fingers on the small keyboard hesitated and stopped. I do not like it, I do not   
like it one little bit. I try reach to her with my spirit, but there is no answer.  
  
"I do not understand... She is just asleep"  
"Why would not she wake up? With all the racket during the quake, you would   
think even Usagi will not be able to sleep through that."  
"It is not the regular sleep... It looks like she is dormant."   
"What do you mean? Like hibernation? How did it happened to her?"   
"I have no readings that anything happened. It looks like she had always been   
this way."  
"Ami? Concentrate! May be she is a little brain dead, but at least her body was   
moving around. She was talking to us an hour ago, just before it happened."   
"I do not understand it"  
"How can we wake her up?"  
"According to this, she can wake up if there is an extreme adrenaline rush,   
like in life-death situation"  
"Then give her a shot, for goodness sake!"  
"No, it will only last for a few minutes, and then she will return in the same   
state. I can not keep her on that adrenaline level all the time, it will kill   
her."  
"I have an idea!" If you do not have Usagi around, you can always count on   
Minako to come up with a hair-brained scheme   
"Let's call the lover-boy, his kisses work wonders on her. Remember that droid   
that sent her in the eternal sleep?"  
"Oh, Minako, this is such a nonsense"  
"I'll call him anyway! It is so romantic!" Venus rushes out of the room only to   
crash into the Prince himself who is coming through the door. I am not sure if   
he even noticed us in the room. He strode to her prostrate form and kneeled,   
taking her from me, gathering her in his arms. Um, I was holding her? OK, I   
suppose he has certain rights to be with his fiancée. Then again, he is not the   
only one who loves the silly excuse for a princess. He called her every tender   
name in the book, covering her face with gentle kisses. Yech. Sure, you are   
welcome. Do not mind me, I was just waiting for a bus here.  
"Hey, guys. It did not work! He kissed her and she is still asleep!" exclaimed   
Venus, and prince turned his tear-stained face to her.  
"It will not work. She is gone" I had a sickening feeling that he might be   
right. It has been an hour already and there is nothing we can do. The horror is   
gone from her features, and she lays here serene and unresponsive, with her love   
rocking her sorrowfully in his embrace.  
"Guys, there is something wrong with him too. May be he had hit his head during   
the quake. He mourns her like she died or something" I will not believe that. It   
is not true. I will never believe that she is gone.  
"She is all right, only asleep, see, she is breathing. You think we will not   
be able to wake her up?"   
"No, she will wake up soon." Endymion stood up, and carried the princess to the   
bed. He deposited her gently, and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her   
face. Then he turns to me.  
"Rei, you must be able to reach her dormant soul of the princess and bring it   
forth. But this is of little importance. Usagi is not here. I can not feel her,   
my link with her is not directed to this body. I must find her." He walked away,   
not even looking at the princess and collapsed in the chair.  
"The guy went bananas from all that excitement. I thought he loved her."   
"He does. This is not our first priority now. Rei, can you do what he said?"  
"I can try. You guys keep quiet, I will have some concentration to do."   
Meditation is good. Forget everything, forget the fear. Assume the familiar   
meditation pose in front of the body of the sleeping beauty, and begin the   
incantation. Empty your mind, concentrate on the only sunshine in this world, on   
the only person that ever mattered to you. The klutz, the crybaby, the most   
annoying child ever lived. Meatball head, where are you? Are you sulking again   
at me? Come on, do not be silly... Where are you?! In this mist of spiritual   
plane, I do not feel her. As much as I concentrate on the love and warmth that   
is Usagi, there is nothing. And she is not an easy to miss soul. Take it from   
me: normally you do not even want Usagi close to you when you meditate. For ESP   
to be around this dumb blond is like for musician to work with jackhammer. Sure,   
I am always cranky, you would be too on my place. This absurd girl radiates   
love with such blinding intensity that she blocks out all the other images. It   
is like stargazing in the broad daylight: you will see nothing but sunshine.   
No wonder she could never learn any empathic skills. You see, you gain   
something, you lose something. When you get so much power, you lose in   
sensitivity. And with the power the stupid Meatball head holds, boy, do   
you ever lose in it.   
But where is she? Wait, backtrack, what did Mamoru said? She is not here.   
I am looking for something that is not even here! Not Usagi, the princess! There   
is a signal, week, wispy. Cold, lonely, forlorn girl. She looks like Usagi, sort   
of. I mean, she looks exactly like her, but she does not smash through all your   
senses at once like the exuberant energy that Usagi usually delivers with a   
force of a nuclear explosion. My god, what did she do... Why did she leave me...   
NO!!! How could she! Damn you, do not do this to me! We are all lost. I am lost.   
This poor princess, she is lost too. At least, I can try to help the princess,   
for the stupid Spaghetti Brain's sake.   
"Princess?"  
"Who is here?"  
"It's me, princess"  
"Mars? Why are you here?"  
"I came for you. We need you, you must come back to us."  
"Mars, you do not understand, she left me, I am alone, all is for nothing!"  
"No, we will find her. She will return, but right now we need you, to bring her  
back" I hope I am not lying, I really do. What is for nothing?  
"Endymion, he will not want to see me" Poor girl, poor little princess  
"He loves you, you are a part of her" A very small part, but the princess is so   
upset, I will never be able to say it aloud. I cradle her, coaxing her slowly   
back, into consciousness. I will forgive you, my princess, for not being her, I   
will forgive you. 'It is not your fault', I whisper to her, 'it will be all   
right'. You are a good little princess, you are gentle and kind. At least you   
understand what you have lost. I will forgive you even if you may never become   
her. I have sworn my loyalty to the princess, and I will remain loyal.  
  
Suddenly, both our bodies arched against the bed, and sank back. Our eyes opened   
simultaneously, and my dark purple look in just as dark deep velvety   
blue. The very same eyes that swept over us the very first time Sailor Moon   
transformed to a princess in the anguish of the lost love. Eyes with no sparkle,   
no mischief, no curiosity, only loss and pain.   
"Thank you, Mars. I am back. Endymion?"  
"Yes, Serenity"  
"You know already, don't you?"  
"Yes, I felt it."  
"I failed her. Can you feel her now?"  
"Very weakly. She is everywhere. If she will go away, we had lost her for   
centuries. All is for nothing. Do you know why she did it?"  
"I am not sure. I have her memories up to the moment she left me, but the last   
minutes the surge of emotions was so strong, I will need time to sort it out.  
I know that she was ashamed of not being able to act as she thought she was   
supposed to, and afraid that Scouts will not forgive her for disowning them."  
"Hey, guys, slow down. Who had left?"  
"Usagi is no longer with me"  
"What?!" Venus is a little slow today  
"She wanted to free the princess. She thought that she did not behave as I would   
have, and disgraced me."  
"Was a bit. And this is bad because?..." Venus can be so dense sometimes. I am in   
no mood for all this.  
"Because you love her, Minako. You all do. There are other reasons, but for you,   
there is nothing more important."   
"Can you at least tell me why did she disowned us?" It is my turn to ask   
questions  
"She did it to save you, Rei."  
"Save me from what?" Just let me get her back, I will kill the little brat   
myself  
"From the power of Silver Crystal. There is a spell of protection about it, that   
will destroy anybody who would dare to harm the princess, and punish by death   
any of her subjects that betrays or insults the crown."  
"And how this concerns me?"  
"You were friends with Usagi, and as friends often do, you allowed certain   
familiarity with her. Crystal did not punish any of you then to protect the  
identity of the princess. Besides, your disrespect was not intentional, you did   
not know that she was the Princess."  
"Than what was the problem?" All this was definitely irritating me  
"The night when Crystal appeared in front of us, this was no longer a valid   
excuse. Usagi never expected you to change the way you treated her, but the   
Crystal did. When you, Rei, slapped her in the face, it begun to power up to   
destroy you for High Treason, according to the Lunar Law. I understand your   
reasons, you only wanted to help her, but it activated the Crystal defense.   
There was no way she could stop the execution, so instead Usagi disowned you all   
as her subjects. This way the law will be no longer a threat to you."  
"Why disown all of us? If it was my fault alone..." hot wave of pain rises from   
my heart to drown me under its weight. It was my fault. You do not have to tell   
me that. But why others?  
"Usagi understood that the same situation will repeat itself with the rest of   
you. And if it will happen when she was in her civilian form, Usagi was not sure   
that she will be able to save you fast enough." Sure, trust meatballs for brains   
to motivate anything  
"But why the outers? They where always respectful..."  
"At that time she was not aware of their existence. She just wished "all   
scouts", and Crystal obeyed."  
"Why did not she tell us?" Horror downed on me. What had she done! What had I   
done!  
"And what would you do if you knew?" Princess lifted her sad eyes to me. Why, is   
not it obvious? If she does need me, if she does not want me... Then I do not   
need myself either.  
"I... I would do my duty. The tradition of warriors says "when one can not live   
with honor..." Some honor, I can survive without any honor as long as she is all   
right. I can not live without the stupid meatball head! But it is still not too   
late. I have this nice long blade in my room...  
"Exactly. Do you think she saved you only to have you to commit a ceremonial   
suicide? Besides, she was sure you would never forgive her. Being warriors of   
the Moon court was important to you, and she thought that it was the only reason   
why you fight. But it is of no importance now. She wanted you all to live, and   
you will submit to her will. I am tired... Luna?"  
"Wait! Do you know why there was a Moon quake?"  
"Moon had lost it's rabbit... There was one like that when I was born, and Usagi   
was settled in me. Then, she and not I was dormant. I do not know the true   
nature of her yet, but mother thought her very important and her power great.   
Mother had promised that when she will awaken, our souls will merge and we will   
be whole. But she awakened when I was killed, and was reborn as a baby on the   
Earth."  
"Princess, may I ask you a question?"   
"Yes, Luna" Boy, she is different. Regal, refined... distant  
"If all this time you were part of Usagi soul, why did not she act like you   
before?" Luna, I thought better of you.   
"Well, I guess it was part of Queen's arrangements. I was at least two years   
older then Usagi is now when Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Usagi was born there as   
a baby, and it would not be right if a tiny girl will act as a young lady with   
all the training of a princess. So the princess part of our consciousness was   
supposed to remain inactive until Usagi will reach my age, unless there is an   
emergency like battle with Queen Beryl. Rei woke me a little earlier, but I   
think it does not matter much now."   
"I see now. Usagi was meant to become more princess-like with age. Good, I   
thought she was hopeless." Hopeless? I pity you, furball.   
"Do not say so! She was not trained as a warrior, like all the Scouts, and I did   
not support her as a princess most of the time. But now! She is gone, I am just   
an empty shell!"   
Not only you, Your Highness... There is a certain bitch from Mars who will have to   
live against her own will, when there is nothing left to live for.  
"You are still a princess!" Trust Luna to supply a dumb argument  
"Yes, but what does it matter now! She is gone, and with her the most of the   
power I had, we have little hope for the future now"  
"Power? I thought that her powers came from you!"  
"My powers! Oh, my powers are great indeed. But not greater than my Mother's. It   
took Metallia less then an hour to crash the Moon kingdom!"  
"It was you who defeated her in this life!"  
"Really? And why Mother could not do it?"  
"I... I do not know... Well, Scouts helped you!"  
"Oh, Luna, do you doubt that they did everything in their power to help my   
Mother?"  
"No. I am sure they did" Hell you are sure, furball  
"Then how had Princess won were her mother had lost? And how could she defeat   
others, much more powerful than Metallia? Without the great energy of life that   
came from Usagi, I am just another fine princess of the Moon dynasty"  
"You were the love of Endymion first" what do you know about love, cat  
"Yes, I remembered two loves. One, that united children of two royal families,   
happy, beautiful. Another, of a clumsy earth girl who was able to stand against   
not only Negaverse, but against rejection and humiliation from the ones she   
loved. My prince, Usagi had left me in the final act of sacrifice to her love   
for you."  
"But why?" you, conceited jerk. You are as guilty as I am! No, what am I saying...  
no one is as guilty as I...  
"She never knew that you could see beyond the surface of fine manners and   
trained sophistication." Princess's voice is quiet and listless "She never knew   
whom you really love. Poor child thought that your heart belongs to a doll in   
royal clothes only because Prince and Princess's love lasted for a millennium.   
Alas, most of that time none of us even existed." Tears run down her face,   
unchecked. "Usagi's love was only couple of years old, but it was years of trial   
and torturing insecurity. Our love was all joy, pride, and beautiful dreams.   
Earth girl's love was full of pain and suffering, and sacrificing herself in   
protecting the other, forgiving everything, even betrayal. I've got the royal   
blood and all the training the princess can get. But Usagi was so pure in her   
heart, so innocent and friendly. The fairy tale love story was pretty, but can   
not compare with the selfless and unconditional love of the school girl. All the   
affection and friendship that Usagi won... This is not fair. I will never take   
what rightfully belongs to her."  
Bullshit. That what it is, bullshit. Self-loathing is not something we need   
right now. I guess it is time to be tough cynical Rei:  
"Hmm. Poor Endymion. His girl has a bad case of split personality, and both   
halves reject him in favor of the other." I piped in  
"Come on, Rei. You will get us in more trouble with your big mouth than we are   
already. The real question is, how is the future affected by the loss of Usagi?"  
"Ask Pluto."  
"Umm, Pluto?"  
"Guys, you know very well, that I can not disclose the future. It is hanging on   
a thread right now. But I do not really have to tell you anything. You are smart  
enough to see the obvious. Chibi-Usa is a daughter of Usagi, you can tell that   
much from her exuberance alone." I sure can, after Pluto had mentioned it  
"You mean she will never be born in Crystal Tokyo?"  
"What Crystal Tokyo? Princess just told you she does not have any power of life   
in her! She will not be able to end the coming Great Freeze without Usagi"   
"Oops. I am convinced. Let's find that meatball head!"  
"How, with dogs?"  
"Sure, we have our very own pointer, specially trained. Mamoru, are you sure you   
still can not feel her?" I am still pretty mad at everybody, him and myself   
included.   
"I feel that something is changing. Her essence is no longer spread all over the   
space. It is like she had found another shelter, not here... I think she is back   
on the Earth..."  
"Another shelter? You mean another body? Can she do that?"  
"Only in the body of the child of Moon Royalty. No other can contain her. Mother   
told me so"  
"Great. Like in the bad soap opera. Now it is time to find a long-lost sister"  
"I do not have any sister, and never had. Moon queen always had only one   
daughter"  
"It does not make any sense. If you are the only survivor of the Moon dynasty,   
and Usagi can not be anywhere else, then where is she?" Ami and her logic, you   
oughtta love her.  
"I am not sure if I am the only one, my mother is gone, but it is not certain   
about her mother. Do you remember her, Endymion?" I had definitely missed   
something. Now, let me see. There might be a mother of the Queen Serenity,   
Princess grandmother somewhere on the Earth? And she can host Usagi? Hard to   
believe. But a thought of Usagi being her own grandma, or any grandma for that   
matter, is undeniably amusing.  
"She was the one who told me that I am the Moon Princess, when I was living on   
the Earth. She was the one who taught me the ways of magic."  
"She was the one who separated us" Uh ha, looks like Mamoru remembers the granny  
"Silly, she did not know that you were the one. When you sacrificed the offered   
immortality for your love and your own immortal essence was awakened, no one   
stopped you from coming to the Moon. She loved you as much as Mother did"   
We all were completely lost to the conversation at that point, but it was Venus   
to voice our confusion first:  
"Um, guys, do you mind filling us too on the matter?"  
"Sorry, Venus. You do not remember? When Mother hid me from the Negaverse on the   
Earth as a child? How kind old Taketori took care of me until the danger had   
passed?" Of course, Minako's face is totally blank. Well, at least not all of us   
are as ignorant. Even if I do not have all my memories back yet, the name of the   
old bamboo cutter rings a bell. I do not believe Minako did not know Taketori   
Monogatari! What do they teach in public schools these days!  
"You mean you are the princess from Taketori Monogatari?!" so can't I ask a stupid   
question too? Who else can be as gentle and beautiful...  
"Rei? Can you enlighten me too?" Oh, why not.   
"Sure, Minako. If you had paid attention on lessons of ancient literature,   
you would know that the oldest known manuscript is Taketori Monogatari of   
the beginning of 9th century...   
  
(Ikuko: pay attention, kids, Rei is telling the real thing. I did not invent it   
for the fic purpose. For some time I've been fascinated by the idea to find a   
real historical document that can be interpreted in favor of Silver Millennium   
story. Does not make much sense if the events as global would not be reflected   
in the literature, does it? So here is my catch. The time frame is approximately   
right (it was written more then 10 centuries ago). By the time when Genji   
Monogatari was created, it was already considered ancient, and for that   
sophisticated time not refined enough: Taketori was the lowly woodcutter, and   
the princess was found in the bamboo. I personally think it is a beautiful   
story, which in many ways affected the development of the future Japanese   
literature. I have a copy of the of Taketori Monogatari in English, retold by   
Helen Waddell (1969), and can lend it to the curious. I was not able   
to locate a decent English translation of the story. Of course, it can be argued   
that the coincidences that I found amusing are quite common in the Japanese   
poetic tradition. All I am asking is to remember that the story was written at   
the time BEFORE the tradition was established, and might very likely be in   
some way the origin of it. And, after all, I have seen people granting   
themselves poetic license on less ground than this ^_~. So, back to Rei's story)  
  
"The old bamboo cutter Taketori found in the shade of bamboo a little girl of   
unimaginable beauty. He adopted her, and since that day every time he cut a stem   
of the bamboo he found it filled with gold. Now rich Taketori rose the girl as a   
daughter, and her beauty shone like a full moon.   
Many wished for her hand in marriage, but Taketori selected only five suitors,   
the princes and the noblest lords of the land. She refused all of them,   
and when they persisted, gave them impossible tasks as a test to win her hand.   
She knew that four of the admirers were too cowardly, lazy or old to even try to   
be a hero. So she asked them to get magical things from far away lands or fight   
the dragons, sure that they will not put themselves at risk. But one was young   
and truly in love with her, so she pitied him and gave him a task, though   
impossible, but not dangerous."  
"I remember him... he was sweet and so shy..." Glad to remind you, my princess  
"Anyway, after a while, all suitors failed. Ironically, the young admirer who   
himegimi was trying to protect was deadly wounded in the accident in attempt to   
get her the thing she asked for. Before his death, they exchanged letters; the   
lady let him know how sorry she was; and the young man replied that he is ready   
to go to the land of dead if her pity will follow him.  
  
(Ikuko: After that incident, things are getting interesting for the real SM fan.   
Further in the brackets are my snickering remarks that are not part of Rei's   
story)  
  
Himegimi had a strange and unexplained in the story change of heart. Now   
she is objecting to not the marriage to a particular man, but to the marriage   
itself. She tells her father that she is of a "fairy folk" (other version "moon   
folk"} and marriage is not for her. A new figure appears on the scene: the   
Mikado himself. He heard about her beauty and wanted her in his palace,   
promising to knight old Taketori for that. When she refused, he offered to make   
her the Emperess. Surprised by her decline of that offer too, he finally went to   
see her. He sneaked in her house, and immediately fell in love with her beauty   
and gentleness. He tried to make her to go with him, but she disappeared from   
his embrace (do we call it 'teleported away' these days?). Mikado asked for   
her forgiveness, declared his respect and love for her, and begged her to   
return. She came back and told him that marriage is not for the "fairy folk".   
"But love is" said Mikado. He also promised never to attempt to see her again, if   
she will only agree to exchange letters with him. Since that day they wrote each   
other every day, and she seemed to be in love too. Mikado forgot all the   
pleasures but one: he was personally growing rare flowers that he attached to   
his letters (suppose they were roses, red to be specific). But that did not last   
long. The lady became very sad and spent her nights looking at the Moon, crying.   
Weeks later she told her father that she is the Princess of the Moon herself   
(sic!), and has to return to her people soon. She prayed for the permission to   
stay on the Earth longer, but it was not to be. Taketori, who, by the way, was   
knighted after all, sent the letter to Mikado. The Emperor called a huge army   
to prevent the Moon people from getting the princess. But at midnight the   
beautiful warriors appeared (Sailor Senshi?), and the imperial army was not able   
to fight them. Princess had got a "garment of feathers" (transformed in the   
snowfall of feathers? Feathered wings?), and flew away. But before leaving, she   
sent Mikado a farewell letter with the gift of immortality. He refused   
immortality if it meant eternity without her and ordered to burn it on the top   
of the highest mountain. The flame continued to burn forever, and since then the   
mountain was called Fuji-Yama, which means "eternal". It also means "no other"   
because the beauty of the princess will be never matched.   
That's about it. Yeah, sounds familiar." I have to catch my breath after   
talking for so long. Oh, joy of education! Minako has a goo-goo eyes and looks   
like she is going to cry  
"Oh, it is so romantic! Poor Mikado! Another victim of meatball head's fatal   
beauty! Wahhh! Why guys always have to fall for her! What happened to the poor   
Emperor?" Poor Emperor, indeed. Is it just me or it sounds a little weird? Venus   
really should get her head together one of these days.  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Finally, she gets a hint  
"You mean... Mamoru... he is him... how?"  
"You knew he was of the royal blood, did not you?"  
"Yes, but... how? I thought he... Mikado was mortal?"  
"Um, at that time I thought I was." Mamoru is a little entertained out of his   
depression "but as soon as the gift of immortality was set alight, something happened   
to me. I was... I awoke as an avatar of the Earth, and could feel the power of the   
planet flowing through me. It was not the end, but the beginning. The very moment   
I burned the water of immortality in the crater of Fuji, when as a mortal I   
sacrificed the immortality for my love, I had prove myself worthy. Immortality   
was no longer my choice, but my destiny and curse. At that moment the spirit of   
Earth was bestowed upon me. The light of the Avatar awakening spread all over   
the planet, and alerted other immortals on it. The Gem brothers, first Jadeite   
and then others, found me to pledge loyalty to their host, and were the first to   
enter my court. As an Avatar of my planet I joined the Avatar Council, and sought   
the hand of princess Serenity in marriage."  
"And how the Serenity's grandmother fits in all this?"  
"She was on the Earth at that time, but I do not know why. Serenity let her   
mother on the Earth know about little Serenity. It took grandmother many years to  
reach Japan and find her granddaughter. Old queen sneaked in the house, using her   
perfect likeness with the me, unmarred by centuries spent on the Earth. She   
revealed to me that I was a Moon princess, destined to uphold the hope of love   
and Life, and explained that I should return to the moon one day. She begged me   
not repeat the mistakes of her grandmother by marrying the mortal. I still do   
not understand... How come that she was married? Queens of the moon never married,   
they gave an innocent birth to a single daughter... I was the only one who was   
allowed to marry..."  
"Why is that?"  
"I do not know, there was some prophecy so sacred that even I was not told all   
of it. Anyway, when I had left to the Moon, the old queen remained on the Earth,   
and I had never heard that she died. How could she, the only way an immortal   
queen of the Moon can ever die is to use the full energy of the Silver Crystall   
and get dissolved in it's power"   
"You think the old queen might still be alive and accept Usagi?"  
"It is hard to tell. Mother told me that only the innocent child of the royal   
blood could contain her. Mars, you know the matters of the soul better than   
anybody, do you thing it possible?" Honestly, on the last review of my   
certificates I did not see anything about Personality Translocation 101 course. So,   
what was it you needed my expert opinion for? Ah, yes, the old queen and Usagi.   
Damn, I can not imagine anyone deserving Usagi, royalty or not. OK, here goes my  
opinion:  
"I do not think so. Life sorrows had destroyed the innocence of the queen, only   
centuries of penitence and asceticism can prepare the soul even as a temporary   
host for Usagi." As far as I know, it is true, sacred life can purify one's   
spirit. The question is if anybody was ever pure enough for my meatbalheaded   
angel.  
"Then it might be so. The last thing I heard about Serenity the Fifth was that   
she founded a shrine far from the capital, in the small village where old   
Taketori came from." Oh, that's a lot of valuable information  
"Princess, do you remember the name of the village?"  
"It was so long ago, and it was such a small place... It sounded something... Aido...   
no, Edo." Well, this is so much better, my princess, you sound JUST like Usagi  
"You mean Edo, THE Tokyo? Granted, it was not a capital a thousand years ago..."  
"Oh... Somehow I did not realize... My memories of that time are as vivid as ones I   
have of this time..."  
"Great, now we only have to check out several hundreds shrines in Tokyo and ask   
if they have a thousand years old priestess. How did you say she looked like?"  
"Same looks as mine, only fully grown, with light sage hair. Prince must go to   
the Earth and find her, and convince her to return. I think we all better go to   
the Earth, it is not safe to stay here. I believe it will be wise to keep this   
unfortunate affair secret from the Council." That's true, with all the   
paparazzi snooping around in the hope to get a royal scoop... On the Earth, in   
civilian forms, we can get some privacy and freedom to look for the lost rabbit.   
Cats and Outers can look after the palace business.  
"Yeah, right. First, lets decide what we will tell the Council?"  
"That's easy. The princess was so upset, she was taken ill. Leave her alone and   
feel ashamed of yourself" May be Venus is an airhead, but it just might work. Let   
them feel guilty too, snobby bastards. Some gratitude! May be Galaxia should   
not work so hard on restoring their worlds...   
In no time Neptune is charged with preparation of the official communiqué,   
and we all are ready to go packing. But there is something else that bothers   
me, something I can not quite put my finger at. Something about going home...   
Wait. Here it is:  
"Princess... May I ask you for a favor?"  
"Of course, Mars" same sweet princess, just like a thousand years ago, but   
a far cry from the sweetest silly thing in the world that we've lost  
"Can you detransform for me?"  
"Why? If you want me to..." she touches the locker, frowns, but there is no   
change in her appearance. Oops. I was afraid of that. Looks like others begin to   
comprehend the consequences of this too. She tries again, with the same result.   
Eventually, we figured that she can become Sailor Moon, but not Eternal. Upon   
reversing the transformation, she was princess and only princess. Now we   
were really stuck. As long as we remain on the Moon, we are fine, but if Usagi   
will not appear at school on Monday, we will have some explaining to do. Venus   
can fool teachers with the transformation pen, but I would not risk it with Mrs.   
Tsukino. Besides, you can not hold the disguise power around the clock. Even if   
the Princess herself will be using it, the disguise will surely fade at the   
worst possible moment, leaving Tsukino-papa gawking at the deep décolleté of the   
dress and shining crescent moon on the forehead of his little girl. The situation   
was fast approaching the state that fits my definition of a deep shit.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
End of part 3  
  
Feedback is appreciated  
Only constructive criticism will be accepted.  
Ikuko.  



	5. Part 4: The importance of being a king

  
Little Lost Rabbit by Ikuko  
Part 4  
G to PG  
Mamoru's narrative  
I still do not own Sailor Moon  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
How sweet is your love, my sister, my bride!  
how much better is your love than wine,  
and the fragrance of your oils than any spice!   
Shir ha-shirim Cant. 4:10  
  
  
The question that Rei asked took me by surprise. How come I did not think   
about it? It is so obvious: If Usagi is gone, how are we going to hide it from her   
parents? Or otherwise we will have to tell them the truth, all the truth. And   
there is no possible way for Mrs. Tsukino to ignore the change in her daughter.   
On the other hand, I do not believe that she will be the biggest problem. She   
strikes you like quite an understanding lady. She has to be, to be a mother to   
Usagi. The Tsukino-papa, however... Shingo is a good boy, but only a boy, and I do   
not expect him to be able to keep a secret like that. No, to tell them would be   
impossible. Not until we get her back.   
I decided to share my doubts with others. Not surprisingly, they were   
thinking pretty much in the same direction. Disguise will be able to work for only   
a limited time, and anyway we can not fool the mother. Coming out on the open is   
impossible, not in the situation with the Council we have now. Luna was even ready   
to get a compromise:  
"May be we should tell Mrs. Tsukino, and only her. If she would cooperate,   
this problem will be solved for now. If not, we will be not much worse off. I am   
sure she will keep the secret" she mused. It might be worth to think about.   
Besides, mother might have some idea were to look for Usagi. And this is the most   
important thing for me. I was the first one to support Luna's idea. It did not   
meet with any opposition, really, we were out of options here. So, to the Earth   
we go. Outers except for Saturn were left behind on the moon, to take care of any   
court matter that might come up. Five minutes later the rest of us was in front   
of Tsukino residence, arguing how to break the news to the poor woman. We were so   
involved in it that almost forgot of the possibility that she might not be alone   
at the moment. Thank goodness at the last moment Ami thought of scanning the   
house. Sure enough, Mrs. Tsukino was with Shingo, going through his homework. We   
had to regroup: Hotaru called at the door for Shingo with exiting news about the   
fire in the dumpster, which Rei created with some neat special effects. Temptation   
was too strong, and Shingo was out of the house in a minute or so. He noticed us   
on the street, with his sister that he did not see for a while.   
"Usagi! I thought you were on the lake with your friends!" princess found   
here voice:   
"I just got back, Shingo." She was ready to cry. I had to help her:   
"who is your friend?" I asked him in low voice, glancing at Hotaru, and we   
shared an understanding "between us, men" look. I fished in the pocket for an   
appropriate banknote:   
"treat your girl nice". I had no idea that Hotaru has such a murderous look   
in her arsenal. It is a pleasure to see the girls at work: Makoto touched her wrist   
communicator 'we will let you know when you can release the boy' Hotaru nods 'do   
not worry' and all communication without a word aloud or previous recital. As   
soon as the coast was clear, we moved in. Now to the hard part.  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino? Can we talk to you?"   
"Minako? Oh, hello, girls. Usagi, you are back! What's wrong, honey?" Talk   
about mother's intuition. Serenity was no longer able to hold her tears back. They   
ran freely down her face, washing the disguise away. Mrs. Tsukino was on her way to   
enfold her little girl into embrace and comfort her in whatever trouble Usagi was,   
when she noticed the shining crescent moon on the forehead and the royal dress,   
enough to recognize the famous Princess of the Moon. I must say to her credit, it   
did not delay her for more then a second. The next moment the princess was crying   
on the same shoulder that she had cried before, when Usagi was a part of her. At   
the end, there was little left for us to explain. For the mother, Serenity was   
still her girl, princess or not, a child that is terribly sick and needs help to   
find herself. This simple approach comforted us all. Mortal woman with her   
unconditional love saw no obstacles in titles, politics and superpowers. Queen   
Serenity had chosen a forster mother for her daughter well. I think we made a huge   
mistake hiding the truth from her before.   
  
Back on the Earth, back in the simple, innocent world. People are walking   
busily on the streets, discussing something as if nothing changed. I sit in the park,   
staring on the page of the small book of modern haiku. This one had drawn my   
attention  
  
There is no one now  
Poking holes in the paper shoji...  
Why home is so cold?  
  
It is terrible for a mother to lose a child, like the poetess did. I've lost   
my soul, my love too. It is so cold in my house! Usako, the most innocent child of   
them all... She was also making holes in the paper walls on Rei's temple to peek   
through... Not that it did her any good, with her brilliant blue eye shining in the   
hole, flooding the room with light... This one girl has no chance playing hide and   
seek... Usako! Do not leave me like that again!   
  
There are other people in the park, I can catch random pieces of conversation:   
kids, work, prices. Same ol' same ol'. Once in a while they mention the Galactic   
news, Avatars, Princess and me too. Like villagers gossip about events in the   
capital. So quiet, so restful... To let my mind seep into the planet core, feel the   
slow beat of her pulse, her infinite support, her vulnerability and power. Feel   
every drop of rain, every sunray, every blade of grass and every soul of my   
children on her surface. Where are you, Usako! I stretch my mind as far as I can,   
but the only place where I can feel your presence is the very same I had searched   
so many times already, around the old cherry tree. Are you hiding from me? I love   
you, Usako! Since I met you in Edo, in the house of your guardian... I love you... To   
lose you again, it is such a sad world... As Issa lamented:  
  
"Tsuyu-no-yo wa tsuyu-no-yo nagara sari nagara"  
  
I will not accept it. I will find you whatever it cost. I will not let you go   
again.  
  
(*Ikuko: eat this, all you fic-writers who use "arigato", "gomen" and other   
pseudo-Japanese lingo until they do not know what language they are writing in.   
Translate it as your homework for this week, and do not ask Alex Glover for help.   
Come on, there are only three words, and you are supposed to know all of them.   
Best translation gets a cookie and an extra credit)  
  
There was a sudden movement behind me that alerted my sense of danger. I jumped up   
from the comfortable bench and turned to see a man, an ordinary man stretched on   
the ground. Was he having a heart attack? I run to his side to see what's wrong.   
No, his heart was beating fine, it looked like... His energy has been drained! And   
there were two legs in fancy pumps, obviously belonging to a woman whose body was   
hidden behind the garbage can, also unconscious. And a whole pile of prone kids   
on the playground... What's the hell? We were not at war! And who would dare to   
attack so close to Avatar Council headquarters? I had always feel an evil   
presence before, why did I feel nothing that da? Whoever did it to my children, is   
going to pay! First thing, to alert the Scouts. Luckily, the phone booth is right here,   
and Rei picks the receiver after the very first ring. By the time the cavalry   
arrives, I am transformed and ready to beat a crap from a bustard that hunts on   
my planet.   
We run hot on the trail of the prone bodies. Another turn, and what we see   
stops us dead on our tracks. Three members of Avatar Council busily drain a   
bunch of pedestrians! And the ones that were relatively friendly with us,   
too!  
Rei is pissed off as much as I am. She skips the speech, and sends the Burning   
Mandalla twirling forward, but it does not impress the perpetrators. Instead,   
they happily greet the Scouts, like there is nothing wrong at all!  
Mercury tries to reason with them:  
"What are you doing? These are the human beings! Mortals are protected by the   
Avatar law!"  
"Not these ones! These are rogues! They do not belong to any Avatar! We need   
energy, and Earth humans are an amazingly powerful source. Everybody drains them!   
It is not against the law to graze on their energy if they are not under   
protection of the planet Avatar!"  
"They are under my protection"  
"Hey, look, the Earth prince! We are luckier then we thought! Lets free the   
Princess from her pitiful boyfriend! Ice crystal attack!"  
that was totally unexpected. The sharp shreds of ice were speeding in my   
direction, and I had no time to avoid the attack. All I could do was to wrap the   
cape around me and concentrate on creating a temporary shield, using as little   
energy as I could. I am on my own planet, that is swarming with life! If I will   
unleash the entire power of the planet, it's energy will be unbalanced, and the   
results may be catastrophic. The fine equilibrium of the air, water and earth   
will be destroyed, and devastating hurricanes, earthquake and floods will   
obliterate most of it's population. There is a nasty thought in the back of my   
mind to use the "other" power. The one that is always tempting me. The one that   
comes from everywhere at once, the one that I forbid myself to use. This power is   
so tremendous, I will not allow myself even to think about it! I have a heavy   
feeling that one day, when I will be completely awakened, I will have to face it,   
and it might destroy everything that I hold dear. No, not now, not on this   
planet. I will never use my full power on this planet! How bad can it hurt, after   
all? A little bit of ice... The hit comes, it seems in slow motion. Hell, it hurts   
like hell... But I've been through the worse. Scouts regain their wits after the   
sudden attack and come to my defense. In spite of the hundreds if ice crystals   
that penetrated the cape, I am able to stand on my own. Just in time to see that   
another attack is swirling toward me, and that senshi are prepared to protect me.   
What is worse, I see Serenity in Sailor Moon form, plain Sailor moon, without   
wings, behind them, powering up too. Oh, Lord, all she can muster is the Scepter   
power! If the attack will be too much for senshi... It is too much for senshi, it   
tosses them like rug dolls from it's path. Serenity, silly princess without   
warrior training is attempting to shield me from it! It is no time to be a   
gentleman. Forcing my aching body to act fast, I grab her from behind and push on   
the ground, covering her with my cape. Now, to brace myself to the impact... It   
never comes. Sweet scent of the early spring, pink petals... Branches of the cherry   
tree in bloom are surrounding us like a cloud, absorbing the attack and melting   
the ice with the warm breath of spring. The attackers are so startled by my   
unexpected defense, they do not attack again until it is too late and senshi are   
ready for counterattack. Through the pain, I hear Venus demanding their   
departure or else. Fortunately, they obey and teleport away. Thank goodness she   
was smart enough not to attack them in turn. The last thing we need is an   
official war within the council. Venus is certainly better in politics than she   
lets out.  
I helped the princess up, still mad at her foolish bravado.   
"Are you crazy? You can not fight in this form! You could get killed here!"   
At least she had grace to look ashamed.  
"I wanted to help, besides, Usagi had fought like this before"  
"She fought Yoma, not an Avatar! They are thousand times more powerful! What,   
you want to get killed?"  
"I wish. We are immortal, in case you had forgotten. The starseed will get me   
reborn one day. Do not you see? There is nothing to live for! The one you love is   
gone, and I still love you! As pathetic as my love is, it is all I have! And it   
is hopeless! I wish I could die! I know why you are so angry, you want this body   
to be in perfect shape when you will get her back!... Oh, I am sorry..., I did not   
mean that... I miss her so... I am so sorry..." I am sorry too. I should have seen it   
coming, poor child. She is crying again in my arms, hiding her face on my chest,   
just as Usako did.   
"You are her vessel, of course I love you. If she will return, WHEN she will   
return, she will need you. Be strong, we have to get through it together. And   
please, do not get in the fight until we will get Usako back."  
"But do not you understand? Now is an open season on the Prince of the Earth!   
They will hunt you down to get to me! We have to tell them that I am not she!   
Sooner or later they will notice the difference in the power! If Avatars new, I   
would not be as valuable prize for them and they will leave you alone"  
"I can take care of myself. I am much stronger than you are now. Besides, we've   
got a new protector..." Senshi surround us now and Ami is typing busily on her   
computer:  
"You mean, the blossom that deflected the power? I have the record of the power   
discharges during the battle, but can not find it here."  
"Come on Ami. It was so strong! Your computer should had registered the aura as   
bright as that!"  
"OK, look for yourself! The scanner was directed strait at you both... This is a   
decoding of the power signatures present... What did you see?"  
" Hmmm. Wow, my power rates higher than I thought... Ouch, Rei... You are right, Ami,   
there are only I and Eternal Sailor Moon..."  
"What?" Rei had jerked her head up "What Eternal? She was in plain basic form   
when you decided to cuddle up on the grass here!"  
"Yes, she was not eternal... Then that was the power that protected us! This tree   
again... Usako!"  
"She protected you from where ever she is..."  
"You mean Usagi was here? Did you find her?"  
"I did not find her. The link brought me to the Hikawa Shrine, to the old cherry   
tree"  
"The dead one?"  
"No, it is not dead, it was in full bloom"  
"You are making this up! It is autumn now!"  
"Yes, it is considered as a miracle, your grandfather is making a good business   
with all the people coming to see it"  
"But what about Usagi?"  
"Nothing. Her presence is strongest around the tree, but I did not see anybody.   
If she is hiding, I left her a letter asking her to return."  
"If I know anything about Meatball head, this isn't going to work"  
"What else could I do? There is no place to hide, but her presence is there"  
"May be I should go and see... Are you coming with me"   
What's the use! So we are on the temple grounds, but there is a crowd admiring   
the blossoms and we can not even get near the tree. Rei, however, can also feel   
the presence, even from the distance. So she decides to do the next best thing,   
and go meditate to the sacred fire. I have my doubts, though. I believe that her   
Grandpa spent last week in the meditation room and did not get anything. I can   
only wish Rei luck.   
The family that was sitting under the tree gathered their belongings and   
finally moved to the exit. At last!   
  
Your presence is so strong here! Where are you, are you hiding from me? You had   
always loved the cherry blossom... What makes this one bloom? November, usually the   
rainy, hostile month of taifoons. We are lucky this year, the weather is still   
good, even warm. The tree is now unfolded young, fragile leaves, but new flowers   
keep appearing every day. People come from all over the country to witness the   
miracle. Sakura always blooms before first leaves! On the other hand, it should   
bloom only in February. Well, not this one. New pink flowers are not hidden by   
the young leaves, and first tiny green fruits peak out already. A pretty, happy   
picture! Why I feel your pain and sadness here, Usako? Usako... I whisper aloud... As   
in the answer, the pink petals swirl around me. I can almost feel her!   
Unwillingly, I lifted my hand to touch her... only a single pink flower lands on my   
palm, in this warm afternoon it is covered with the drops of dew, clear like   
tears.   
  
  
Yet ringing in clear sky  
Wet with tears unshed  
Voiced of nightingales...  
Silver threads between branches...  
Or could it be rain?  
  
  
I love you Usako. I love all of you. Your eyes, your smile, your heart your soul,   
your body, your lips, your laughter, everything. You can not make me choose! I   
will love all of you. You had taught your lesson, I will love you without   
discrimination, like you had loved me: you had loved the evil Endymion, you had   
loved Mamoru that did not love you back, you had loved the fleshless Moonlight   
knight. I will love all of you: the body and soul, Serenity and Usako. I will not   
give up again! Whatever comes, you are mine, Usako! by the right of the love, by   
the right of creation, you are mine, and I am yours, and there is no one that   
will stand on our way. Screw the logic, screw the reason. You are the meaning of   
the nonsense, you are the wisdom of insanity. You are my soul, you are my life.   
Usako, please, do not leave me again. I will do everything in my power to protect   
your vessel, to love and care for your body, Serenity. But I need your soul back!   
Come back to me, Usako! I dreamed of you, I was waiting for so long. We finally   
have a chance, do not do this to me, Usako! Do not do it to yourself... I will   
never deserve one like you, I never did... But I had felt your love, and this is a   
power even you have to reckon with. However insignificant I am, I was blessed   
beyond my worth: you love me, Usako, you were never able to hide it. At last, I   
can understand your wisdom. Love is all, all there is. So I was foolish, but your   
were able to forgive the foolishness of the smart ones before. Why would not you   
forgive me now, my love, my life, my wife. As great as my power is, I will bring   
it to your feet. For my power means nothing without you. Please, listen to your   
heart, Usako, I can feel how it hurts in sync with my pain. Come back to me,   
Usako.   
There is no answer. I am alone. So alone.   
  
  
Here is Rei. She appears from the door of the temple, embarrassed that she was   
not able to find anything. Well, it was to be expected, Usako is hidden well.   
I guess, it is time for us to go back to the Moon, to face the   
Avatar Council. I am not quite sure yet about that thing that they said, that   
everybody is feeding of the energy of my children, but this has to be stopped   
immediately.   
The meeting, luckily, was set early. We had not more then half an hour to   
discuss the attack and plan our actions for the future.   
Finally, we meet face to face. The offending avatars look like they are   
perfectly on the right side. Bur their explanations sound weird to me:  
"We needed the energy, and you can not blame us in the hostile actions toward   
another world: we only attacked rogues, who are not protected by the Law of   
Avatars."  
" I do not understand what the ambassador means when he says "rogues". These   
were Earth human inhabitants, who never rebelled against me."  
"True. But that is not enough to be your subject and therefore enjoy yours and   
Council protection. Let me prove it to you. I call to the human representatives   
of the planet Earth! Is there among you those that command enough power to speak   
from the name of the Earth population?"  
  
A short man with gray hair and the face familiar from the front pages of   
newspapers rose from his seat.   
"Yes, we can speak for the human populous"  
"Do you recognize Prince Endymion of the Earth as a rightful ruler of the   
Earth?"  
"No, the democratic countries will never submit to the monarchy"  
"You see? The human race does not want you to be their ruler, and if what I   
heard was true, you are not too eager to become the king yourself. We can consider   
the mortals as a source of energy that does not belong to anybody, and use them as   
we see fit. I do not see any reason to argue this point. It is not against the law"  
  
"I call attention of the Council to the fact that the respected ambassador had   
used the ignorance of mortals to prove that they have no right for protection."  
said Pluto "You have to have more respect to the people of the Earth. This was   
not fair toward the rightfully elected Earth governments. With all due respect, I   
ask a permission of the Council to interrupt this meeting in order to consult   
with human delegation"  
Pluto is already at it. Earthlings may not know every Avatar tradition, but they   
are not stupid. They want to understand why the Earth population is targeted.   
Pluto calms the emotions:  
"Human beings possess the tremendous life energy which is incomparable to any   
other mortal in the Universe. For longest time Avatars did not know about it. The   
reason for it was that the Earth was incased in the Moon kingdom, strong in its   
own right and well protected and respected by everyone. The Earth was shielded by   
invisibility shield and secrecy that Queens thought necessary. Even in the Moon   
kingdom not everyone new of the existence of the Earth civilization. When Moon   
Kingdom fell, the Council assumed that the Solar System was no longer populated,   
and soon it was forgotten. Once in a while an accidental space traveler would   
find it, as it happened with aliens not long ago. Sailor Senshi were able to   
protect the planet from individual attacks. But if the entire Universe is aware   
of the existence of such tempting and easy accessible energy source, humans will   
need a centralized protection. You are an easy prey, and all Avatars have to do   
is to prove that this beings are not protected by your own avatar"  
"Why did they declared us rogues on our own planet?"  
"You see, it is not in your power to elect or not to elect the avatar of this   
planet. The prince is an avatar and will stay one regardless of your wish.   
democracy has nothing to do with it, because there is no one else with the power   
over the Earth. Your refusal to accept him will never take away his title, but   
according to interplanetary law it makes you rogues. At least, you must know the   
meaning and the consequence of your refusal"  
"You mean, the avatar will destroy us. We know enough of our own history to be   
able to predict the actions of a dictator"  
"I do not think so. He has no wish to be a dictator, but of course you have no   
control over it. Theoretically, he has three choices: he can destroy you, he can   
ignore your refusal and keep his protection over you, or he can withdraw it,   
leaving you an easy prey for less picky avatars. You realize, an unprotected   
human being is a valuable and tempting source of energy, and will attract some   
attention."  
"But what about democracy?"  
"The great thing about democracy is that it is not a power to achieve something,  
but rather a necessary condition to be able to do so. "Every man is born equal"   
is the corner stone of the democracy, it is the power of the equals over their   
life. But what if there is one who is not born equal? What if inborn powers of   
one make the very principal of "equal opportunities" ridiculous? If he has the   
non-transferable gift more powerful then the combined resources of all the   
others? Any progress, break through, race, art, science, philosophy are   
essentially non-democratic in their nature. You can not elect an Einstein, Da   
Vinci, Shakespeare or Socrates. The best you can do is to create equal   
conditions for all in which the gifted person can develop into the genius and   
serve the society, however high or low the person was born. In the best ruled   
societies ever existed on the Earth the Demos had the power over the diplomacy,   
justice, military forces, and environment, and left the giants of mind to rule   
their kingdoms.   
The problem we are facing now is that the particular gift belongs to the spheres   
traditionally covered by the government. Its carrier is capable to uphold justice   
when no one else can; and provide the defense when all human governments will   
fail to do so. Avatar is responsible for the very habitability of the planet,   
and represents it in the interstellar diplomacy. People can exercise very little   
power over the Avatar. If he happened to be a good guy, he will care for the   
people and listen to their needs. But if you are unlucky enough to get the bad   
guy, well, too bad. You will have about as much say in the matters, as tomato in   
the management of the ketchup factory."  
"And you, Lady Pluto are implying that Prince of the Earth is a "good" guy?"  
"I do. But actually, on the long run it is irrelevant, if avatar is a "good"   
or a "bad" person. Good and evil are relative, and are valid only in terms of the   
particular society. Good is what is beneficial for the given society, and evil is   
everything that is not. Being in good graces with the being who sustains the very   
life on the planet is very GOOD for the mortals. The worst possible avatar will   
eventually or destroy the population on his/her planet, or form it according to   
his tastes. In the first case there will be nobody to complain. In the second,   
avatar will cooperate with and protect his subjects, and therefore will be "good"   
for them.   
On the other hand, "good" avatar will try to cooperate with inhabitants of   
his planet and help them. It will also inevitably affect the population: first,   
people, knowing that their very existence depends on the avatar, will try to   
comply with his wishes. Second, avatar cannot always act according to the results   
of the democratic vote, which is only an average of the opinions of being with   
limited, compare to immortals, experience and can be harmful for themselves. Do   
not forget, that crucifixion of Jesus was decided by freely expressed will of the   
majority, and so was the election of Hitler to power. In this case, the society   
will also be changed and adjusted to avatar's taste, only without the bloodshed."  
  
  
I had left the meeting at this point. It was a useless discussion: my children   
had fought so hard for the independence, they would rather die then willingly   
submit to the monarch. I can but be proud of them. I will be the last to limit   
their freedom. But there is another session of the Council meeting ahead, by the   
request of the princess. I suspect she wants to ensure my personal safety.   
  
Nothing I can do about it, I guess. It would be nice not to be hunted like a   
game, but sometime I feel a dark urge to beat the crap out all these fellows who   
think they can get my love away from me. Anyway, it is time to go, the second   
session will start any minute. I take my place just in time to see the Princess   
taking her stand:  
"I call attention of the Council to a incident that happened today on the   
Earth. I was told that the avatars who were draining the energy of humans had also   
attacked the Prince of the Earth. We had heard their explanation about stealing   
human energy, but not about unprovoked hostile action against one of our own, a   
rightful member of the Council." well, she was smart enough not to tell that she   
was at the scene herself.  
"My Princess, it was not an unprovoked attack. We were using our right as your   
suitors to duel with one another for your hand. Prince has to prove that he   
deserved to be your consort, if he can, of course. From the moment Council   
declared that everyone can seek your attention, the duels are legal."  
"This is barbarous! I am not a she-cat in heat! I ask the Council to stop the   
dangerous practice. If the duels are necessary, they should be controlled by some   
rules. I do not want to be won at the savage fight. My consort must be a true   
knight, and not someone who can only stab in the back"  
  
"As you wish, Princess. You just took your little prince out of our way. I ask   
the Council to call the official Tournament of Chi!"  
Where is Pluto when you need her! What do they mean under this "Chi Tournament"?  
Pluto is an expert in all this crap. She is the only one who knows all the rules and   
customs of the Council. But she is with my children, trying to convince them that   
human democracy does not work with Avatars. So what is going on with this   
announcement? They declared that blasted tournament in such pompous way, looks   
like it is a very big deal for all of them. Somehow, not everybody is equally   
happy about it. The ones of the large worlds are very self-confident, and the   
avatars of planets do not even enlist for it. Looks like Serenity's attempt to   
protect me backfired. What that arrogant bastard meant when he said that I am out   
of his way? I will fight, it is silly, but I do not see any other way. Serenity   
will not be forced in unwanted marriage just because some bully has heavier fists   
than others do. As humiliating as it is, I will have to register as a contestant.   
Oh, Usako, one day we will laugh at all this story together. Were is the desk of   
registration? Oh, right here. The unfamiliar senshi behind the desk looks at me   
with surprise.  
  
"You can not be serious, my prince. You are of a small planet, even the mock   
attack will kill you. In the noble art of the chi tournament all the participants   
are protected by the capsule of the force field, so that there will be no   
fatalities, but you are so week, you will be never able to support the field   
strong enough. Even if you will muster some field, it is hard to recognize the   
contestants through it, and someone may accidentally send a deadly blast your   
way, thinking that he has a worthy opponent."   
  
"I will take my chance. My duty is clear: I have to do anything to protect my   
princess"  
"As you wish... But you do not stand a chance. You WILL be killed, and by the time   
of your reincarnation will witness the happiness of the princes with the victor.   
Besides, you do not meet all the requirements for a participant"  
"Like what?"  
"You are not an official leader of your planet."  
"I am a leader of all Solar System Senshi for now"  
"They will have to declare it publicly"   
"They will"  
"All right. I believe that considering how slim your chances are, no one will   
object from your participation. Have a nice suicide"  
  
Darn bitch. Anyway, I have to talk to senshi now, I think they are in the   
Princess chamber by now. I hurry there and see almost everybody trying to comfort   
desperate princess.  
  
"Girls, there is no time for hysterics, we have to resolve some questions before   
the tournament. There are some formal obstacles: every Avatar must be recognized   
on his or her planet as one to be able to participate in the tournament."  
"I do not see any problem here, my Prince. We, senshi that are recently reside on   
the Earth are ready to swear loyalty to you as a our sovereign. Formally, an   
official communiqué should be enough."  
  
"Yes, Neptune, Mercury will prepare it today, but the last word belongs to the   
Council. There is also another concern: if I will be killed in the tournament,   
the Earth population will be unprotected and treated as spoils of war. I can not   
allow it. Senshi must swear to protect my children, at least until my next   
reincarnation. Mercury must establish the net of security to alert others about   
any attack. It is possible, that we may find some humans willing to ask us for   
help when needed. Even if they are not my subjects, they have to know that they   
can always count on our help. Neptune and Pluto have to work out public   
relationship with mortals to ensure that we will be alerted if humans are under   
attack. By the way, were is Pluto?"  
  
"I am here, my Lord. And there is no need in the preparations, Mercury. Your   
Majesty, your subjects are asking when you will be able to give them an audience.  
"What?!"  
"Representatives of the Earth expressed the will of the Earth population to  
accede to the rightful king of the Planet and bring the vows of loyalty as soon   
as possible" so much for my pride for their love for independence. I guess, Pluto   
can be more convincing than I thought.   
"I can see them right now"  
The delegation consisted of reasonable men. They accepted the unavoidable,   
understood that I have as little enjoyment in what was happening as they did, so   
they made the ceremony as short and sweet as possible, to everyone's pleasure.   
Hmm, in the view of tomorrow's tournament it might be also one of the shortest   
reigns in history. I can be dead before most of the people will know that they   
had a king. I wonder, if I can apply for the most humble coronation ceremony   
award. Pluto saw the Earth delegation out, the whole procedure did not take   
more then five minutes. Ami had recorded the ceremony, to present to a Council as   
a proof of my legally accepted status.  
"Smart guys"  
"Mars! It is not something to joke about! I do not want to become a king against   
their will, only because they are afraid of the other Avatars!"  
"Well, we do not have a choice, do we? As little as mortals mean to the Council,   
this is a necessary formality for you to be able to fight for your woman.   
Besides, I believe that there is more to be afraid of than Avatars. Did you see   
the latest addition to the Council?"  
"No, I went to the meeting with human delegation. Who is it?"  
"An acquaintance of yours. Galaxia"  
"You are joking. She is restoring the worlds!"  
"Not any more. Do you like to see her?"  
"Is she here?"  
"Yes, waiting for you. Can I call her here?"  
"Please do, Mars. Why is she back?"  
"Ask her yourself. Come in, Galaxia"  
She is so changed... Tired, even exhausted. Lost all he glamour, only eyes are huge   
and feverish.  
"Galaxia... His royal Majesty King of the Earth will give you an audience right   
now..." good thing I know that she is only kidding with all these titles...  
"Your Majesty... Forgive me, I was not able to complete my mission. The Light Of   
hope, Chibi-Chibi as Usagi called her had disappeared some time ago. The Universe   
balance had been destroyed, the worlds can not be healed. Stars are getting cold,   
the distant planets are blanketed with ice. I came as soon as I could. The   
universe is in grave danger. I do not know what is causing this"  
  
"I am afraid we do. Chibi-Chibi has greater link with Usagi than even with you.   
There is no Light of Hope, not even a spark of hope, until we find her"  
  
"Chibi-Chibi?"  
"No, Usagi"  
"But the Princess.." For the first time she has a good look at the girl she   
thought was the one that defeated Chaos. "Oh, no. What happened?"  
"Usagi had left the body of the princess. It is a secret, but we can not keep it   
from you, you knew her too well. The Council does not know yet"  
"You can not hide it for long. So this is why Chibi-Chibi is gone. You realize   
that the Universe will be frozen over in the matter of weeks if we will not get   
her back?"  
"We do now. But first, we have to deal with that tournament tomorrow. After that,   
we will find her. I am returning to the earth, to prepare. There is no time for   
training, but at least I have to learn the rules of this medieval thing"  
  
"Do you need help?"  
"No. I want to be alone. If what Avatars say is true, then only a miracle can   
help me. Lets pray for a miracle to come at the right time. Good bye, I will see   
you all tomorrow"   
  
I teleported directly home. The curtains of the windows were left closed, and I   
reveled in the familiar smell of the cool air in my apartment. For how long was I   
away? A week? A pleasure of the small things, to get some juice from the fridge,   
to stretch in my favorite chair... Wait a minute, my favorite chair is occupied.   
Who? Oh, of all the people, what is he doing here?  
  
"Helios? Is it a social visit, or there is also trouble in the Elysion?"  
"Hello to you too, Endymion. No, there is no trouble there, yet. However, there   
is enough problems in the world of reality. You need all help you can get,   
Endymion"  
Helios, the mirror brother. There is a connection between us, that no one was   
quite able to explain. His powers are so different from mine, but at the same   
time similar, like a reflection in the water. We rarely meet, but a mutual pull,   
so much like friendship between brothers, links us to each other.   
  
"You came to help? You know what happened? Can you help me find Usako?"  
"No. But I can tell you about the tournament. Come, we have little time.  
  
His instructions are precise and straight down to the problem: how to concentrate   
on your chi, how to form a protective shield, how to avoid attacks. The secret is   
to keep your personal field as small as possible, to make the smallest aim and to   
conserve the energy.   
"the energy consumption grows exponentially with the size of   
the shield." He said "It will take entire power of the Council to support the   
outer defence". He shows me the future battle place, in the sea of Tranquility.   
The additional force field will be set around it, to protect the spectators. He   
tells me that because of the nature of the shields, I will have to fight in total   
darkness: force field will polarize the light and rotate it 90 degrees, so that   
double field works as crossed polarizing prisms. The fighters will not see any   
sunlight through double field, external and personal, but jury can observe the   
movement of the personal fields and rescue surrendered contestants. It means that   
the only way to sense the opponent and his attack is to meditate to be able to   
see the chi. I can do that. I had never neglected meditation exercises, in this   
life of in the previous. But why is he so eager to help me? Where does this   
respect, even reverence that he shows toward me come from? God my witness, I had   
never done anything actually good for him... May be, Chibi-Usa... I know, he will   
love her... Can he help a father to ensure that the daughter will be born?   
"are you helping me because of..." he will not let me finish. He reads my   
mind with ease.   
"Well, that is a consideration, too. But our relationship is going much deeper   
then that. I AM your double in the world of dreams and illusions, and I am a king   
there, just like you are a king in the world of reality. Our destinies are linked   
and reflect each other, but there is a difference... You were given the soul mate,   
and I was left alone."  
"Why?"  
"You are the one to give me my soulmate. You have your love, I will have to   
wait for another thousand years. I will help you. Hope, you will remember it when it   
will be your turn to hunt me with a bunch of steel-tipped roses, if I did not   
bring your daughter home in time." His jokes lighten the mood a little. We both   
are tired, and tomorrow is a hard day. I better hit the sack, if I want to   
perform to the best of my ability. Helios disappears in the thin air, leaving me   
alone in the darkness of the room. The horizon is still lit with the twilight of   
forgotten dusk. Alone again, with almost no hope  
  
Smokes of autumn fires  
Dissolve in the evening sky  
Oh, how I wish I could   
Disappear like bitter smoke   
Leaving the pain behind  
  
  
Good night Usako, wherever you are. After that stupid tournament, I will be back   
looking for you, and I will find you, I promise.   
  
  
The new morning did not bring a hope with it. The confidence that Helios inspired   
in me had evaporated during the night. He said that avatar can only command so   
much power, not more than the mass of his planet can provide. Earth is a small   
planet, and I will have to stand against those who represent stars. Life is not   
fair.   
I get to the sea of Tranquility barely in time. It is not like me to be   
late, but I just had to get to the cherry tree that smells like Usagi's hair, if   
only for a second. The new fresh flower in my chest pocket warms me and gives a   
glimmer of hope in this hated contest. I do my best to ignore my rivals, or   
spectators. The outer force field looks like a huge dome of smoky quartz. I know   
that everyone, except for contestants are pooling their energy to support it. Who   
cares? My place is inside, where I have to face the presumptuous morons who think   
they can win princess in fight. No, I will not give into anger. Concentrate. Form   
the field. The landscape and everything in it disappeared the very moment the   
field was formed. My, it does take a lot out of you. How am I to fight if only   
supporting the shield takes most of my power? Not all power, the tempting voice   
in the back of my mind tells me. It is safe here. You are on the Moon, that is   
mostly dead, except for the capital, and you are on the safe distance from there.   
Besides, there is an outer shield... It is safe, give in, no one will get hurt,   
your planet will be all right... give in... use all of your power... Who can blame   
me? I did give in... Instantly, the tournament was forgotten. I was remotely aware   
that my shield is still on and even growing, but the flood of memories, emotions   
and sensations was to overwhelming. Like in the dream, I was inhaling the new   
knowledge, the new meaning. I did not notice the passing of the time... Was it   
minutes, or was it hours? I was not afraid any more, with this power my opponents   
could not hurt me, and I did not want to attack anybody. The tournament was   
pointless from the beginning. I will forgive them, they did not know what they   
were doing. I will not hurt them back.   
I was still trying to sort the new knowledge and power in my mind, when I   
became aware of the light streaming through my shield. What the hell? It was   
supposed to be a fight in the dark! I can see again... Oh, why there is no outer   
field in the crater? And were are my rivals? My force field is hovering alone   
above the dust of the surface, Mars and Mercury waving their arms to attract my   
attention? I power down the shield.   
"Is it over?" Senshi are looking at me as if I suddenly grew a second head.   
"Yes, your Majesty, the tournament is over." I know I have to go, time is   
running out. I had got my answer, Usako is waiting for me. If only I could get out of   
here soon... But there are always some annoying formalities...  
"Who won?" I am not very interested, really, it is just a polite thing to ask.   
It does not matter, I know everything now. She is mine, and I am the only one who can   
get her.  
"You are an undisputed winner, your Majesty" Ha, isn't it funny. I did not even   
fight, did I? Well, Usako refused to fight Galaxia too, who can be a better   
teacher...   
  
  
Finally, I can sneak away. I must hurry! The power I was hiding from for so long   
gave me a terrifying answer for all my questions. I know now! I know why we were   
meant to be together, and why we parted. I know everything.   
I know who I am! I am the Earth! The Earth is not only the planet, the Earth is   
the element of matter. I am all there is! All the matter, all the stars, all the   
planets, every unknown asteroid in the vast expanse of the Universe! I am the   
energy, because matter and energy are one. I am all there is. I am the father,   
and not only mortal being of the planet Earth are my children. I am the father to   
all, I am all there is! There is only one equal to me in the power, and I can not   
live without her. But I can feel you, now I know where you are, what you are, and   
how to get you back! With this new power teleportation is a snap. It is enough to   
think of the destination, and I am back, on the temple grounds, in front of the   
mysterious stubborn tree that does not know when to bloom. You can not hide from   
me any more, Usako! I can see you in your full glory, the tree form is a part of   
you, yes, but I see all of your beauty. How blind I was! Here, right before my   
eyes. Wet snow that had covered Tokyo over the last weeks does not come close to   
you. Spring is all about you, and spring flowers are opening at your feet in the   
middle of November. Pink petals of your blossoms surround me again, touching   
gently, caressing as they fall. We are together again, Usako, we will always be   
together. I promise. Even that terrible prophecy can no longer keep us apart. If   
this means the end of this world, then it meant to end this way. I will bring you   
back to me, whatever the price. I have little time alone with you, others are   
coming soon, but it does not matter. You have to believe in my love for you,   
Usako! I call upon Earth Cosmic Power! Look into my heart, Usako! It is bare   
before you. I feel the newly found power filling me and channel it all into my   
will to transmit my love to her. If only my strength is enough! Why, why should   
you be blind, Usako! Why can not you feel love of others? No one can signal to   
the Sun with a flashlight. You could never see the week gleam of our love through   
the shining light of love that you radiate so generously. But now, I am awake,   
and I remember. Your love had met it's match, you will see, you will feel it. I   
send my all power my all love to you, to the last drop. I call you, as I had   
called you then, when I first saw the beauty of your heart. I call you in the   
ancient words of the forgotten language:  
  
Ma yaphah dowdich achowthy kallah,   
ma towboh dowdich miyayin wereyach shemenih ma kol'-besemim...  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
End of part 4. Is anybody still reading?   
Comments, suggestions and money orders are appreciated.   
Ikuko  
  
  



	6. Part 5: A note to self

Little Lost Rabbit by Ikuko  
Part 6  
G to PG  
Ami's narrative  
I still do not own Sailor Moon  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Never let your sense of morals   
prevent you from doing what is right.  
A. Asimov  
  
Did you ever notice that bureaucratic duties are always dumped on the   
least suitable one? I am really not very assertive and they made me an   
official of the tournament! OK, I can keep the information straight, and   
write the report in time, but mediating the fight? Sorry, it is not   
really my call. The only good thing about it was that I finally got my   
hands on the information about rules and traditions of the tournament.   
  
And, to tell you the truth, it did not look good at all. Judge for   
yourself: Only avatars of the large worlds have a chance to draw enough   
power from their planets for the required strength of the chi attack  
However, our stubborn freshly-made king insisted on participation. Not   
that I did not understand his reasons. Being killed, even if temporary,   
is better than to see the one you love to marry someone else. Still,   
there should be another way...   
  
As an official, I was helping the senshi that registered the   
contestants. Of course, Seya was participating too. As one of a great   
star, he had a good chance to win.   
  
There was this huge fellow from Betelgeuse who was so proud of the size   
of his star and so sure that the victory would be his, he started to call   
Princess "my dear". The nerve.   
  
The most bets were divided between these two. As the senshi explained   
it to me, Seya could still count on his feelings toward Usagi to   
increase his chi. I wished that it could help Mamoru, but alas, I   
realized all too well that no love could possibly replace the sheer power   
that the huge star will provide.   
  
Day did not go without a curious incident: one of the Earth human   
representatives inquired if HE can participate! The lady he had addressed   
to was extremely indignant, and not so much at the fact that he dared to   
think that he can challenge an Avatar, as that he considered himself as a   
potential consort of one!   
  
I gathered that it was her morals that were hurt the most. In her mind the   
thought of the mortal of mere tree dimensions seeking favor of a   
multi-dimensional being was something like an offer of marriage from a poster   
character to a human.   
  
What she had to tell him was both amusing and educational, but in no way   
suitable for official documenting.  
  
At the sound of gong the battle began. I was trying to keep an eye on   
Mamoru. We all knew how small were his chances, so if he will need help   
I will be able to alert the jury. The identical black force fields cover   
Avatars.   
  
The field of the King was indeed weaker than others, almost   
translucent. It is not nearly as dense and black, the streams of power   
flowing over it's surface, but not incasing him completely in the ebony   
capsule.   
  
However, a few seconds later he seemed to master the field,   
and it became so much like others under the dome that I literally lost   
his field among them.   
  
The power signatures were impossible to read through the outer field, and   
the only thing that I could do was to watch. Under the dark dome of the force   
field, the capsules levitated and sent shots of chi energy at each other.   
  
Some stronger ones simply smash their rivals against the outer shield, by   
sheer strength of the force field. Defeated have their capsules collapsed,   
and drop on the ground, to be pulled out of the way by assistants.   
  
Some concentrated on one-on-one duels, some formed temporary teams to defeat   
a stronger rival, some attacked from behind the ones engaged in a duel already.   
  
There is only one rule: to remain suspended when everyone else is on the ground.  
  
Eventually, there were only three capsules left: one exceptionally large,   
one strong and swift constantly attacking it, and one, of the average size,   
that was just hanging there, never trying to engage in any battle. I had seen   
many trying to attack that one, only to be shot down by their own reflected   
charge.   
  
Healer explained to me that the reflection of the attack is never used, because   
it requires immense power to reflect even a fraction of the charge. To do what   
the warrior in the passive capsule is doing meant or some unknown trick, or   
that he was more powerful than all others combined. But if it was true, why did   
not he just attack and get it over with?   
  
Two others also tried to team up against the passive one. The heavy one threw   
itself at the mysterious warrior, only to be reflected like a ball from a stone   
wall. He fell on the ground and his field collapsed, revealing the avatar of   
Betelgeuse.   
  
The other one, swift and agile, spiraled around the motionless sphere, attacking   
it from all directions at once. He only succeeded in getting blasted by several   
reflected attacks simultaneously.   
  
When his capsule finally collapsed, it revealed bruised but very proud Fighter.   
  
The silent lonely winner was still hovering high above the ground. Seya got from   
under the outer field:  
  
"I told you, princess, I will beat that Betelgeuse guy! So what if his   
star is twice as big as mine! For you, princess..."  
  
"Ah, shut up, Seya. It seems to me that you were beaten yourself. Is it   
over?"  
  
"Come on, Mars! That guy - you can not beat him. If you only felt the   
chi he has! You need a thousand of the black holes to have an energy   
like that."  
  
"Who is he?"   
  
"I do not know. The jury will end the tournament as soon as he will get   
down to announce the winner. Sorry, princess, it would not be me to   
become your husband; you will see your consort soon enough."  
  
"You mean when he will come down. He seems to like it up there"  
  
"No one can sustain the force field indefinitely. Why is he wasting the   
energy? He had won already"  
  
"May be one of my shots did reach him? In the head?"  
  
"Is there any way to get him down?"  
  
"We never had a problem like this before. I suppose, we can remove the   
outer field now, seeing that the battle is over. At least we will be   
able to see the winner through the field. May be the light will make him   
to come down."  
  
The dark dome of the force field collapsed, leaving the small sphere   
suspended in the air. We could see the warrior in black inside it, in the   
meditation pose.   
  
It was Endymion! But how? They said he had no chance at all! And why did not   
he really fight anybody, only reflected the attacks? I knew he was all out   
for the global peace, but this was ridiculous: it was a tournament, not the war.   
  
The bright light and the shouting from the crowd seemed to interrupt his   
thoughts. He opened his eyes with the look of surprise. Slowly, his   
capsule descended and dissolved. King walked to us, in visible confusion.  
  
"Did I do something wrong? Were are all the contestants?"  
  
"The tournament is over, my king. We are happy to see you all right"  
  
"Over? Who had won?"  
  
"You, your Majesty."  
  
"But... I did not even fight! I did not attack anyone, and no one   
attacked me..."  
  
"You mean, you did not notice how you shot me down with my own charge?"  
  
"I did? I did not mean to harm you...I do not understand... I only began   
to power up in meditation. All I noticed was a swarm of tiny sparks   
around me, like a fireflies"  
  
"Now I am a firefly. Come on, man, I hit you with enough energy to   
destroy an average size continent! Are you trying to tell me you did not   
even notice the battle! Endymion? Mamoru? Where did he go?"  
  
Indeed, there was no trace of our victorious king. Jury announces   
Endymion a winner, but hesitated to declare him a consort. The charges   
against him still stood, and besides, there was no explanation for the   
power he had displayed. Some even suspected that he had cheated, though   
had no idea how. At least no one of the tournament participants   
question his superiority anymore. Even if the jury could not explain the   
power Endymion possessed, the warriors themselves were now too familiar   
with it to hazard another confrontation.  
  
Anyway, we had better things to do than to quarrel with the jury.   
I had a good idea were the king had disappeared. His energy signature   
was so powerful since the battle, I almost did not need a computer to   
trace him to the Earth, to the temple grounds. Of course, the tree. The   
very same one we needed a crow bar to peel him from for the last few days.   
As soon as I gathered girls we went after him. We need Usagi more than   
ever. The cold was coming, freezing the planets over entire Universe,   
and there was no one that knew why or how to stop it.   
  
Teleportation back to the Earth proved to be more troublesome than   
we expected. We knew exactly where he went, we concentrated on the Temple   
as our destination point. Well, it did not work out. The explosion of   
golden light had thrown us off the track, at least half a mile from the   
Hendai Hill. And a rough landing it was! It took us some time to figure   
out which extremity belongs to which senshi in the heap of the bodies, but   
eventually we untangled and got up.   
  
That was quite a spectacle to behold! The entire hill was covered   
by the glow of pure gold energy so intense the air was crackling with   
it. Most of the Temple building were reduced to the ground by it's   
tremendous force. The energy was focused on the wondrous tree that   
bloomed against all laws of nature, and initiated from the King, who was   
chanting something on the language that I could not understand.  
  
"What is he doing?" uttered bewildered Jupiter.  
  
"I think, he is trying to get our meatball head back to us"  
"where is she?"  
  
"It seems that he believes she is in that tree somehow. What is he   
saying?"  
  
"I do not even know the language he is speaking"  
  
"I think I do. I had studied it in the history of the religion. It   
sounds like Hebrew, only very old..."  
  
"Could it be Aramaic, Rei?"  
  
"You may be right, Ami, but I am not sure..."  
  
"Well, let's check it..." I love my computer. It has everything you may   
ever need, even ancient languages tutorial. Audio reception... linguistic   
check... Gotcha!  
  
"Rei, you are genius! It is Aramaic, I can translate it!"  
  
"So, what is he saying?"  
  
"Would you believe it? He is professing his love! To the tree! In   
poetry! And it sounds a lot like "Song of songs"!"  
  
"Well, poetry I understand. That's Mamoru all right. He never attacked a   
bad guy in his life without saying a haiku on the occasion" grinned   
Uranus. "But why Aramaic? And the tree? We all love cherry blossom, but   
never destroy temples because of it!"  
  
"He is trying to reach her heart" came the voice from behind. Sailor   
Pluto, in her best grim self, was standing there, frowning.   
  
"What do you mean?" Venus asked. Being a resident expert of the matters   
of the heart is in her job description.   
  
"He is trying to convince Usagi that she is loved, so that she would   
return to him."  
  
"The stupid airhead needs more proof from him? Talk about slow! He had   
told her a million times! You would think the girl would know by now..."  
  
"Oh, she KNOWS all right. In her mind, she KNOWS that we all love her.   
But she could never FEEL being loved" Chills of horror crawled down my   
back. For me, the feel of love that was coming from Usagi was the only   
constant of my life, I can not even imagine now how I lived before I met   
her. And she was living that horror of forlornness all this time! She,   
who was giving love so freely to everyone who needed it!  
  
"Why?! She is the most loving being in this world, and everybody loves   
her!"  
  
"That's exactly why. Her love shines as bright as a sun, and our  
affections are simply lost in her glorious brilliance. Like the   
brightest star that is destined to exist in the eternal darkness, she   
was living in loneliness, unsure in the feeling of others. Words of love   
could only reach her mind, not her heart, and the mind is a cruel thing.   
It was playing tricks on her, supplying a discouragement for every act   
of affection she received, and telling her that it was not for her, but  
for the princess."  
  
"Does the King know?"  
  
"He does. He is fully awaken now, and can understand his soulmate   
perfectly."  
  
"But he is practically attacking her with all he has!"  
  
"He does not mean to harm her. He merely tries to reach her heart with   
his love, and we can only pray that it will be enough"  
  
"Hell, he is not the only one with the heart! If the stupid meatball   
head wants to be consoled, she will be! I shall baby her to death! She   
will never get out of diapers!"   
  
Poor Rei! Her bark is indeed worse than her bite. She was spitting the   
angry words with trembling lips, and hot tears were pooled in her purple   
eyes. Determined, she fought her way to the King through the overpowering   
waves of golden energy and placed her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He did not even turn his head, but the streams of the gold mixed with the   
red flames that were flowing toward the tree. One by one, senshi joined the King,   
pouring their respective powers into the stubborn cloud of pink blossom.   
  
Well, I guessed it was my turn. I am not good in the showing my feelings,   
but Usagi was a special case. As quiet as I normally am, I do have   
something in my sleeve. As I touched my King's hand with mine, I could   
hardly contain the joy of letting go, finally allowing all my barriers   
drop. To pour all my love to the incredible miracle of a girl without shame   
or reservationin the explosion of the Mercury Power. I could see through   
the icy mist the powerful blue flow that merged with the energy of others,   
and it gave me a smug satisfaction.  
  
Looked like we had all the senshi with us... Wait, where was the princess?   
She was with us when we teleported... But not when we landed, I was sure.   
I definitely did not have to untangle myself from the endless pigtails.   
Did she choose a different destination point? Where?  
  
Suddenly, I noticed two figures in the shadow of the wall, clinging to each   
other. One with unmistakable hairstyle, and one, taller, with black hair...   
Mrs. Tsukino! Oh, my princess, you really are worthy of being Usagi's vessel.   
We forgot about the mother, her pain and the power of her heart. But you   
remembered! My kind, my wise princess, she teleported straight to   
Tsukino's and brought the Mother here, where the destiny of her daughter   
was to be decided.   
  
The two were standing away from us, watching the astounding power display   
from the distance. The older woman wispered something to the princess and   
encouragingly pushed her toward us. The princess made a few tentative steps,   
stopped, and glanced back to the Mother. It seemed that the smile from her   
gave the princess all the courage she needed.   
  
She approached the tree from the opposite side from us, and cupped the Silver   
crystal in her risen hands. Silver glow flooded the area as she gave everything   
she had to the tree.   
  
Without Usagi, her mastery over the Crystal was drastically  
diminished. I could see that she was draining herself fast. Not to mention that   
I felt my own power was stretched to the limit.   
  
Suddenly, we've got an unexpected help. Mrs. Tsukino came to the princess   
side, hugging her shoulders gently. The pure white glow emanated from the   
Crystal, hitting the tree.   
  
In it's blinding shine I could see that the tree disappeared, leaving   
two figures sprawled on the ground. In the haze of sheer exhaustion I   
could still see that the King had sank onto the ground, and then the   
darkness claimed me.   
  
I woke up because someone was wiping my forehead gently with a   
dump cloth. The worried face of Yuuichirou was hovering over me... Where   
were the others? He seemed to understand my concern:  
  
"They are OK, Ami"   
  
Ami?! Oh, I am in the civilian form... Did he see me   
detransform? Yuuichirou did not indicate any surprise on my being here   
or the damage to the Temple.   
  
OH, I will have time to worry later. The first thing first. To check on   
the Princess, King, senshi. And who was the second figure on the ground?   
I've got up, to find that I was not the first one to come around.   
  
Makoto was awake, and helped to carry the unconscious King in one of the   
remaining buildings. Good thing too, the evening was approaching fast, the   
wind was piercing and it looked like it will snow soon. The only problem   
was that he was still in his royal robes.   
  
Well, I hopeed I will not be the one to give explanations to Rei's   
Grandpa. I stumbled to find Rei in the meditation room. I had a strong   
suspicion that she was there more for the warmth of the sacred fire than   
for the spiritual reasons. It was really miserable outside and most of   
other buildings had collapsed. It will not take long to lift the wooden   
frames and fix the paper walls. As long as Usagi is back, nothing else   
mattered.   
  
"Rei? Where is Usagi? Is she back?"   
  
Rei turned to face me.  
  
"She is out of the tree, but did not join Serenity yet. They both are   
still out of it. Come, I will show you."  
  
Rei took me back to the place where the tree used to be. There was a   
tiny new chapel, only in four tatami, built by Rei's Grandpa in the last   
hour. He himself was there too, chanting the prayers at the feet of the   
woman that laid on the floor. She looked so much like the Queen of   
Silver Millennium! It seemed he was worshiping her like a goddess...   
  
"Who is it Rei? Is it Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah, but not the Queen. She is the Queen-Mother, the previous ruler of   
the Moon..."  
  
"Why is your Gramps praying here? Is she all right?"  
  
"She is asleep. And Granpa - he will never seize to astonish me. He told   
me that she is the goddess, guardian and the first priestess of this   
Temple.   
  
When he was a young lad, he came here to ask gods for a good   
fortune, and after service went to admire the famous cherry garden that   
gave the temple it's name. When the light of the full moon fell on one   
of the trees in bloom, he saw a woman on it's place, a woman so sad and   
so beautiful, his entire soul was changed at that moment. The moon hid   
behind the clouds, and the vision disappeared.   
  
He stayed there all night, praying for her to show herself again, but to no   
avail. In the morning priests found him still in the garden. When they heard   
about his vision, they told him that it was a sign.   
  
He was chosen to serve the goddess of the Temple, and blessed with prophetic   
powers. He stayed in here for all his life but was never able to see her   
again. This is the first time he is able to serve her directly, and he is sure   
that his life is fulfilled now."  
  
"Wow. And I thought that he is just, you know..."   
  
"Dirty old man?"  
  
"I did not mean it... He was always very nice... But where was Usagi?"  
  
"She is still outside, Ami."  
  
"Are you crazy, Rei? It is a snowstorm outside! We have to bring her   
inside at once!"  
  
"Actually, we were hoping that you will figure out the way to do it.   
Look!"   
  
In the dimming light through the falling snow I could see Haruka   
and Hotaru kneeling in the snow, looking at something... When we came   
close, we were able to see her: a misty shadow of Usagi on the moist   
carpet of cherry petals. She was nothing more than a handfull of fog, so   
wispy and hazy, you could barely see her.   
  
"Have you ever seen a fainted ghost? How do you suppose we can carry her   
in? I am afraid that she will simply sink through the ground and we will   
have to dig her out."  
  
Hmmm, I could see the problem... My hand passed through hers like through   
the thin air... Unless she will wake up and walk on her own, there was no   
way of transporting her inside.   
  
"Rei, you are the ESP of the team, could you teleport her or something?"  
  
"I do not even know how to get a hold on her... I can try..."  
  
"It would not be necessary" said the voice from the temple gates.   
  
There stood Helios, in his human form. He walked briskly to the ghostly form   
on the ground, lifted it like she was as material as you and me, and   
took her to the same tiny chapel were Serenity laid. I suppose, it made   
some sense, in a weird way: being a ruler of the land of dreams he could   
manage a spirit better than we. Our entrance seemed to have an effect on   
Serenity: she woke up, and tried to take my hand, but was too week...  
  
"Serenity, you are all right!"  
  
"Mercury, never mind me! Time is running out! You all have to prepare   
for the union! Or we all are doomed!"  
  
"What do we have to do?"  
  
"It is you, Mercury. You have to read the manuscript... it will tell you   
what to do. ... it is in your computer, find the key ... Cold death is   
coming, hurry. Do not let Endimion and pure one together until I..." she   
passed out again  
  
"Until you what? What manuscript?" Oh. I knew which one. Rats. It was so   
protected, I was never able to decode it. Well, there is no time like now...  
  
"What is it? What did she tell you?"  
  
"I am not sure, Rei. She sounded desperate... I have to find some   
information stored in my computer..."  
  
"Then do it! You can sit in the meditation room, no one will disturb you   
there..."  
  
There is nothing like hacking. I am not a criminal by nature, I am   
rather sure of it, but hacking brings you a satisfaction like nothing   
else. To outsmart, to find the way around the other's defenses, to fool   
all the booby-traps! And an incomparable joy of "I am in!"!   
  
That one was a lulu of a program. I was already proud that I've got this   
far! The traps were so flawless, so neatly hidden, I would give a lot to   
get to know the man who designed it. Anyone capable of constructing such   
an elegant logic deserves all the appreciation he could get!   
  
Oops, another one. Almost missed a nice little trap. He-he, good thing I   
had coded one just like this before. I would never recognize it if it   
would not be piggybacked to the same operator I had used myself, to   
protect some personal files of mine. Now, let's see what this baby has...   
Did I miss another one? The screen changed color, and now was covered in   
intricate characters of classic Lunar.  
  
  
"Greetings, Mercury. You are the only one who could possibly read   
this."  
  
Why, thanks...  
  
"I had written it for you - for myself, in anticipation of events   
that were prophesied long ago. If you needed this file, it means   
that the critical time had come, and the fate of the Universe is   
in your hands for a moment. It also means that you do not remember   
me or why this file is so important. I know how frustrating it can   
be, not to remember most of your past. I had forgotten it too.   
  
I once wrote this document, but art that time it seemed impossible   
to forget something so important as it's content or how to open   
it. But time is merciless to our memory, I had forgotten. It took   
me years to uncover part of the secret that protects the most   
sacred of manuscripts. I am sending this message to you, along   
with my findings, the only help I can offer from my time to yours.   
  
If you will uncover the secret, you will be able to lead others to   
the only right way, if not, all we lived for will be lost. I had   
decoded some of the puzzle, but I do not have the important   
information that by now you should had obtained.   
  
Be careful, Mercury. The file can be open only by a password, two names,   
three letters each. You have only one try, or the manuscript will delete   
itself. That much I know, the rest is up to you. Search for their   
names, the oldest ones, the ones that mean their essence.   
  
Remember that you have only one try. I wish you luck. Do not despair, I   
believe in you... I am always in you, hidden among other   
forgotten memories, waiting to be free one day, when the prophecy   
will fulfill itself and you - I - will remember everything.   
  
Believe in yourself, in your destiny. Be faithful to your vows. You former   
self, Mercury."  
  
  
Ookey. So much trouble just to get a note from myself. However, there are   
decoding instructions and a link to another location... Lets try this. If   
I know myself, there is no more booby-traps. Uh-ha. I do know myself   
well. Here is the page, with the passwords.   
  
Now, let's see. The "names"... if there are two of them, it must be the   
prince and the princess, no doubt about it. Endymion and Serenity will   
never fit in this crossword puzzle. Hmm, three letters across... Mamoru   
and Usagi, when written in kana are three characters each... Too bad that   
the file is couple of thousand years older then kana alphabet, leave alone t  
he names "Mamoru" and "Usagi".   
  
Well, it means we have to deal with ancient languages.   
Let's change the window and go to the Universal dictionary. Select   
languages... OK, everything that existed in BC era should about cover it.   
Plus Lunar, plus Intergalactic, plus Negaverse dialect.   
  
Now then, what are we looking for. "the essence" it said. OK. Earth and   
Moon, in any legend or document as lovers, spouses or any form of a couple.   
  
A-and ENTER! Tra-la-la... I am waiting... You can show the results any   
moment now...   
  
And here goes... nothing. Every couple found has at least a dozen of   
letters in names. Some Egyptians and Kimmerians are particularly long.   
Ancient Chinese, however, are only one character apiece.   
  
It was fun, but did not take me far. OK, lets try it again. So what did   
I do wrong. Ah. May be it is not prince and princess, may be it is Usagi   
I am looking for. After all, she is the one lost.   
  
Now, what is the essence of Usagi?   
  
That's a tough one. Warmth, laughter, friendship, love, loyalty,   
innocence, wisdom in klutzy disguise... As Mamoru said, she is the love,   
she is the life...   
  
Click. You know that feel when pieces of the puzzle   
that seemed to be a total mess suddenly fall together just right? Life!   
  
Her healing power, her energy signature... Even the name, Rabbit is a   
symbol of life in many cultures. As well as the ever-renewing Moon is a   
symbol of eternal life! Worth trying it, anyway.   
  
So, same as before, Earth and Life, and not to forget this time, no more   
than three letters in the original language.   
  
And ENTER! Tram-pam-pam. And here! much faster then the first time.   
  
Oh, my.   
  
Oh, my.   
  
WHY DID NOT I SEE IT BEFORE!   
  
STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!   
  
No wonder, prince was speaking Aramaic!   
  
Unbelievable that I did not realize it!   
Oh, well, I will have time to be ashamed of myself later. At least, now it   
is a piece of cake. Back to the password window, and double shift for   
Aramaic. Now type the magic words: Earth and Life, three letters each.   
  
Now, keep your fingers crossed, and ENTER! OK, you are a brave girl, you   
will open your eyes now and see what happened...   
  
Wow... The long document in Lunar is scrolling on the screen.   
  
My excitement is too great to keep my countenance, and on top of my lungs I   
yell   
  
"I am in!!!"   
  
Oops.   
  
It was WAY too loud for a quiet ol' Ami. Shoji of the temple almost snapped.   
  
But at least everyone runs down to my room immediately, in fear that I had   
got electrocuted or something. As soon as they were sure that I was OK, and   
decoded the file, girls were just as exited as I was. The truth was that to get   
into the file was only the beginning, to understand what it was saying was a   
real challenge.   
  
Rei shooed everybody away from me to give me some space to work, and I was   
really grateful for that. They were sitting as quiet as mice, watching me   
struggling through half-forgotten language and lost magic techniques,   
and no one even thought of budging out of the room.   
  
The level of science and sorcery that was mention in the document was   
fascinating. To my shame I had to use the help of the computer to explain   
me the meaning more than once on every page. Computer clock told me that at   
least two hours past before I finally figured it out. Well, sort of, but I   
could not try the patience of my friends any longer. So we wakened up Minako,   
and I began to read:   
  
"After the world was created, two being were formed to reign over it.   
The man and the woman were created. The man was to rule over the matter   
and all forms of physical energy. His sign was Earth, and his name was   
Earth, and his power was over the matter.   
  
The woman was to rule over the life and life energy. She had the eternal   
youth, and her name was Life, and her power was over the life, youth and   
healing.   
  
They opened their eyes and looked at the beautiful world in awe. Even when   
they dreamed, they dreamed about the wonders of the universe, and the world   
was mirrored in their dreams.   
  
That world of dreams and spirits was Elysion, and Helios was the ruler of the   
dream world, as Earth was a ruler of the material realm. But he was alone and   
did not have a soulmate by his side as Earth had Life. With longing he watched   
how happy the first couple was.  
  
The only children of the Universe, they played with gifts they had.   
Earth created beautiful gems of magnificent color and crystals of   
flawless symmetry, for he loved things that are symmetrical and of   
perfect order and logic.   
  
But Life touched them with her magic and they grew into plants and animals,   
which were not as perfect, but alive.   
  
Earth sometimes laughed at her and sometimes was amused, and sometimes he was   
upset. He tried to organize the world around him and bring it in impeccable arrangement. He systematized things and beings, and gave names to all of them.   
  
Everything that was about him was clever and logical and cold. But Life was not logical at all, she was overthrowing all the systems with her laughter, and   
light, and warmth.   
  
For in her heart she was growing in secret the greatest miracle of them all:   
the love for Earth that will last for eternity. She was always with him,   
trying to get him to smile, trying to warm his heart. Patiently he   
explained again and again the beauty of atomic structure, symmetry and   
clarity of the crystals that last almost forever, unlike her creations,   
that defied logic and died soon, and she listened.   
  
Clever he was, but she was wise. With her love that consumed her entire being   
she created a perfect flower, the red rose, more colorful that all the gems   
and more beautiful that all the crystals, and gave it to her love.   
  
In awe, he looked at the gift that taught him wisdom beyond logic. For the   
first time he forgot his reason and looked into his heart, his living heart   
that he ignored for so long. And he looked at Life, and saw that she is   
more beautiful that even her flower, because her eyes were shining with   
love, same love that now was overflowing his own heart.   
  
Unable to express the depth of it, Earth suffered from the power of love that constracted in his chest. For days he struggled, and finally, he found a way   
to show his love. He created the most beautiful thing he knew: the crystal   
that shone with silver light, and gave it to his soulmate.   
  
The power of Earth filled the flower, and the power of Life filled the   
crystal. The light of passion streamed from them and formed a river of   
eternal love. Great power the river held, and its name was Cauldron.   
  
Beautiful bright stars and immortal warriors were born in Cauldron, and   
populated the Universe, to live and love until the days of this world   
will run out and the cold death will claim it forever.  
  
The greatest of loves enlightened the spirits of the lovers, and they   
were able to see what their future held. The terrible fate was   
threatening the very existence of the world. Their love had power to   
bring life to the Universe, or to destroy it. If they were to be united,   
they would consume each other and the entire world in the flame of   
passion.   
  
Their powers were so great and so different, they will annihilate it in   
the explosion of destruction and creation. Only if they sacrifice the   
love they shared the world could be saved.   
  
Heartbroken, they wept, and their tears were flowing together in a river   
of selfless love, but Earth and Life were separated forever. Earth had to   
stay on the planet they were born to, and Life was to travel the Universe,   
bringing the hope to the far worlds.   
  
Despaired, Earth prayed for a chance to be united with his love, whatever   
the cost. And he was promised a tiniest spark of hope, in exchange for   
ultimate sacrifice.   
  
Earth rejected his immortality that meant eternity without love and at   
that price bought a right to meet Life in his future reincarnation. He   
reduced himself to a mortal human, mere progection of the powerful being   
he used to be. But in his desire to protect his soulmate, he had passed   
his powers trough the river of Cauldron.   
  
Four powers he had as four dazzling gifts of the mastery over Time, Space,   
Matter, and Energy. They reflected in the river to give birth to four Senshi:   
Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus.   
  
Unable to go with Life himself, Earth charged his senshi with the task of   
protecting her wherever she will go.   
  
Life could not leave Earth without leaving part of herself behind   
too. She had also released her powers of life, and Wisdom, Love, Faith   
and Will were reflected in the river.   
  
Another four senshi came forth:   
Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter, to stay with Earth and protect him.   
  
The eight senshi born of the power of Earth and Life had abilities above   
all others, for they inherited some of the energy they were born of.   
  
They were the absolute senshi, and they had sworn to serve Earth and   
Life to the last breath.   
  
The Earth stayed on the planet they were born, and Life went far away, to   
heal the fabric of the Universe and ensure its stability. Stars sang in   
sorrow for the parted lovers that were never to meet again. They sang   
about love and death, and about hope.   
  
They sang, and the prophecy was told in their song.  
  
In mystical, cryptic words it gave them a faint hope for the   
resurrection of the love, not in this life but thousands years   
later.   
  
If there will be enough love in the Universe to balance their   
passion for each other by the time when they will be reborn, the world   
had a chance to survive.   
  
The prophecy warned about many obstacles that will stand on the way of   
their love, and almost impossible conditions for them to meet again.   
  
But it was hope, and hope reflected in the River of Cauldron, and another   
senshi appeared, the most powerful of them all, the Light of Hope, Galaxia.   
She was charged with the protection of the peace in the world, and every   
living being.   
  
The link that still connected two hearts now tortured them like a   
heavy chain. Both knew, that they will never meet in this life,   
and that the only chance for them was to be reincarnated in their own   
bloodline.   
  
That was another obstacle, seemingly impossible to overcome, for they could   
never love another, and therefore could never have any offspring. And even   
though the Life was essentially immortal, the prophecy was saying about the   
future Earth falling in love with the "pure and innocent child Life".   
  
Even the purest of hearts could not stay perfectly innocent after thousands of   
years in the world full of sorrow.   
  
For years Life studied the prophecy given in the song of stars with the   
help of the wisest of senshi. For years, Earth was fading away in   
despair.   
  
Finally, Life found the solution. But it was almost too late,   
Earth had only a short time to live left.   
  
Life concentrated her energy on the gift she received from the Earth, the   
Silver Crystal. The beam of bright light shoot from one edge of the Universe   
to another. It touched Earth in the sleep and from his own flesh and bone   
created the perfect likeness of Life, the first handmaid.   
  
Life gave her not only her looks, but also her name, and since that day she   
called herself Serenity, for in serenity she was going to wait for her love to   
return to her."  
  
I was a bit breathless after reading such a long part of the document.  
  
"Now, why does it sound so familiar?" Mars attention span is not much   
longer than Venus  
  
"Well, because it the different edition of the story you know very well.   
Yeah, in Aramaic Earth and Life sound Adamah and Hayah, same ol' Adam   
and Eve, what did YOU think?   
  
I can not believe that I was thrown of the track just because Adam (adamah)   
was by pre-historic mistake translated as "dust" in English! And for that   
reason I did not associate it with "earth" that it really means! Who said   
studying foreign languages can not hurt you?"  
  
"Wait, are you talking about the very first Eve? The one mentioned in   
Genesis? But I thought that the first Eve was evil?"  
  
"No, nothing in the scripture indicates this. On the contrary, it shows   
her as equal to Adam in every way and created as his mate. The second   
Eve was a mere mortal, three-dimensional flesh-and-blood, inferior to   
Earth in every way. She was the mother of all men on the planet. It is   
not in human nature to admit that they descent from the insignificant   
handmaid. Thus the first Eve had to be named evil.   
  
Yeah, not fair, but understandable. Funny, most often she was blamed in   
daring to stand up to the man as her only sin! And why would Lord create   
an evil one for his dearest creation? Mortal logic is most amusing, isn't   
it?   
  
OK, do you want me to continue reading?"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"When awaken, Earth almost believed that Life returned to him. But he   
saw only a mortal woman, which had no Spirit of Life about her. Angry,   
he wanted to send her away. But his friends and guardians from Elysion   
convinced him to accept the gift of love and hope, to take her as a wife   
and have children for the sake of the future.   
  
Sad union created mortal children, who lived only a few dozens of years. Nevertheless, the human population of the Earth flourished, because mortal   
child took only a very short time to create. In only nine month it was   
born, instead of nine centuries that needed to create a perfect immortal being."  
  
"What?! Nine hundred years? I am not going to have any kids! Period!   
Nine hundred years with morning sickness? Centuries of maternity   
fashions! Not me, not ever, forget it."   
  
"Chill it, Minako. There is no centuries of maternity fashions. The star   
seed is the only thing that is forming for this long, the physical body   
of the baby takes only months create."  
  
"Did you know about it before?"  
  
"Yes, for some time already"  
  
"Why did not you tell us?"  
  
"I thought you knew. You had never asked any questions when almost   
toddler-looking Chibi-Usa told that she was over 900 years old."  
  
"I thought she had stopped growing or something... Darn, I still thinking   
the way they do in England, counting the age from the birth... I forgot   
that in Japan it's from the conceiving... Still, I do not want to be   
pregnant for that long!"  
  
"You are not likely to have a chance. You are the original Senshi, right   
out the Cauldron River. Very few of them ever had children. After all,   
for immortals the reproductive function is not essential. You may be a   
goddess of beauty and love, but not necessarily of motherhood."  
  
"You mean... we are only soldiers, not meant to be mothers? Virgin   
warriors... Like ants and bees..."  
  
"Come on, it is not so bad. You can love and theoretically you can give   
birth. Look at you! You are the most perfect female specimen! But our   
genes are so different from humans and from each other, we are not   
likely to produce heirs. It is like we are of different species, each   
one of her own. I believe, that only the true soulmate, the one that and   
you were created for and that was created for you can be a father of   
your children"  
  
"So, what would you propose, Ami, the good old "try and error" method?"  
  
"Minako!!!"  
  
"Aw, I was only kidding. Go on"  
  
"All right. Where was I? Ah, yes. Soon, Earth-Father died from his   
grief, forever crashing the heart of Serenity and entrusting his Spirit   
of Earth to the care of Guardians of Elysion, for the future   
reincarnation.   
  
Serenity had no more reason to live. She returned to the Solar System, for   
after Earth died there was no more reason to stay away from it. The Moon   
became her home, and senshi formed the Moon Court.   
  
Her own senshi that stayed behind and mourned the death of one they were   
supposed to protect welcomed her back. Now the queen, Serenity conceived   
the child within herself, without a man."  
  
"Hold it right there. You just told me that the immortals have almost no   
chance to have a baby because they can not find a mate, and now you are   
saying that they do not need one?!"  
  
"It's not exactly so. I am translating from Lunar as close as I can, but   
it is almost impossible to keep all the details in. The meaning of the   
word that was used can be explained as "parthenogenesis" but it also   
involves a great deal of magic. In fact, the Silver Crystal initialized   
a new life from a somatic cell of the Queen..."  
  
"Now, Ami, in plain Japanese please!"  
  
"Oh. It's like cloning, year, only magical. The child was a copy of the   
mother, and was formed with the intend to transfer the very personality   
from older one to the younger when she will be mature enough. One queen   
after another had denied herself the right for happiness in favor of her   
innocent daughter, in hope that the time for Earth to be reborn is   
coming. OK, I will continue.   
  
"For nine centuries she was waiting in tears for a perfect copy of her   
to be born. She brought up the child as a daughter, then released the   
Spirit of Life to be reborn, and dissolved herself in the Silver Crystal.   
  
She left the Crystal to her daughter, to protect the future and uphold the   
hope. When Serenity the Second came to age, her mind embraced the Crystal.   
She learned about the love that threatened and saved the world, and about   
the prophecy.   
  
She learned that only the innocent child could become a carrier of the   
spirit, and that she was no longer a child. She submitted to her duty,   
accepted the role of the new Queen, and conceived another generation of   
Serenity.   
  
That continued for thousands of years, every next queen waiting for Earth   
to be reborn, giving an innocent birth to a daughter and at critical time   
giving herself into the Crystal.   
  
Each soul of the former queen increased the power of the Crystal.   
  
Each new queen had a greater strength of the magic.   
  
Each was hoping for her daughter to become a carrier of the spirit, but   
though the power of Life increased, the Spirit did not return.   
  
But day will come, when the Earth and Life will meet again in the prophesied   
union, and their love will recreate the perfect world.   
  
It will be the duty of all senshi to protect the star seeds through the   
transformation of the world, to unite them in the prayer of purification   
and love and to carry them in the new kingdom of hope"  
  
"Wait a sec. What exactly are do we have to do?"   
  
"We will be quite busy, Jupiter. There is an information on preparation   
of each of our powers for the struggle of renewing. I will have to re-  
code your henshin sticks and explain new duties to each of you   
separately. The one thing that we have to discuss together is this   
phrase:   
  
"Pray that earth and Life would meet before the days of this   
world run out and the cold death will swallow this realm"  
  
"Does it mean the coming cold?"  
  
"I do not know... All I can say, is that we are to choose between two   
evils: or the death from the freezing, or risk it all in the   
transformation of the Universe"  
  
"I would rather gamble... But why the freeze is coming?"  
  
"Well, scientist had warned for years already that the universe will run   
our of energy one day, but they thought it will take trillions of years...   
When I last analyzed the energy readings of the cosmos, I had found that   
they were mistaken. As soon as the threshold low level is achieved, the   
world will loose all the energy in a chain reaction of collapse, within   
weeks it will be all leveled at four degrees by Kalvin."  
  
"You mean that that threshold is almost here?"  
  
"No. We had already past the point of no-return. It is all up to the   
King and Usagi now. We can only pray that they will be awaken in time"  
  
"What if one will come around before the other?"  
  
"No good. He or she will remember the love in full, and an unbalanced   
passion will destroy another"   
  
"So the future King knew what he was doing when he warned prince from   
getting too close to Usagi?"  
  
"I suppose so. Mamoru was older, and the terror of almost killing his   
love in the fight with Beryl could have caused the return of his   
memories. If he would awaken before her, his power and love will be   
unbalanced and surely result in the catastrophe that king had   
demonstrated to his younger self in the dream."  
  
"Good. I was thinking he was loosing his mind"  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
"So you are saying that Mamoru and Usagi are the incarnation of Earth   
and Life? What about when they were in silver Millenium?"  
  
"They were incarnated then, but dormant. We better ask Serenity when she   
will feel better..."  
  
"I am better." a pale tall figure was leaning on the door frame for support  
  
"Your Majesty! You should not be walking around like this! You need your   
rest!"  
  
"Do not worry about me, Mercury. Do not you remember? I was always the   
strongest and the most self-willed of all the Moon queens... You never   
got tiered of telling me that when I was yet a princess... And now I am   
the old queen, and you are as young as when taught my mother to read..."  
  
"You are not looking any older, my queen..."  
  
"No, but my time is almost up. I lived longer than I was supposed to   
already. I am ready to use the full power of the Silver Crystal one last   
time..."  
  
"Why? Why should you do it? You will die!"  
  
"There is no other way. Someone has to mend the body and soul together,   
to seal the princess and the pure one as one being. She is the life, and   
she is the only hope. If I can do it, all these years on the Earth are   
not in vain, and my sins will be forgiven..."  
  
"Sins? What did you do?" Oh, for the day to come when Minako will learn   
the meaning of the word "delicate"  
  
"It is a long story... The dynasty of the moon queens created the most   
powerful kingdom in the universe, and was an model of harmony for   
thousands of years.   
  
Meanwhile, on the Earth, countless generations of mortals were born and   
died. The story of the Earth and Life became a legend, partially deformed,  
partially forgotten. But the dream of love, the image of the perfect man and   
woman as an example of absolute beauty lived in the minds of humans.   
  
Once in a while the random chance of breeding gave birth to a man that looked   
like Earth, and sometime a fraction of Earth power was bestowed upon him.   
Human legends remembered many who were proclaimed to be the son of the Earth   
I remember one named Anthei, some others were forgotten. But the prophecy   
described the future incarnation of Earth in many details.   
  
It gave him perfect likeness with the mystical ancestor, gave him a new name   
of Endymion in the new incarnation, and said that the spirit will return when   
mortal will sacrifice immortality for the love to Life. That seemed impossible.  
  
Many generations of the Moon queens straggled for the better   
understanding of the prophecy. Little more about the fate of the Earth   
could be gathered from the cryptic text, and the destiny of Life was   
also confusing. Prophecy hinted, that the seventh Serenity might become   
a carrier of the Spirit, but that the fifth will host it too. That did   
not make any sense at all, but when I, Serenity the Fifth, was born, the   
hopes were high for me, and I was determined not to link with the   
Crystal until I find Endymion on the Earth.   
  
Year after year I was searching the Earth through my magic, but to no avail.   
Time came for me to start another generation of the Moon Princess, but he was   
no where to be found. The new princess was born, with no signs of possessing   
the spirit, and all hope for her mother was lost.   
  
Then, one day, with the shock the I discovered a young man on the Earth, in the   
country called Ellada. He looked so much like Earth, and his name was Endymion.   
I fell in love with the young man. I had convinced myself that the prophecy was   
misunderstood, that this was the chance we were waiting for generations.   
  
Deep in my heart I new it was not so, but my wish to love and be loved   
was too strong. I abandoned my daughter and my kingdom for the care of   
senshi, and descended to the Earth. Eventually I won his love, and we   
lived together for many years. People still remember the story of love   
between mortal Endymion and the goddess of the Moon. But alas, it was a   
disappointment for the me, for as much as I cared for my lover, I knew   
now, that he was not the one. I gave birth to many children, hoping to   
create an immortal being, but each birth came in exactly nine month, and   
resulted in a mortal daughter. They were his children, not mine! My body   
was repeating time after time the same magic of innocent conceiving,   
only this time it was using his seed, not mine."  
  
"Why they were all daughters?" Minako again. I better interfere, poor   
Serenity is too upset to explain the obvious.   
  
"Of course, only girls were born. Endymion seed contained or X or Y   
chromosome, and they were duplicated in mitosis. If the cell did not   
have X chromosome, it could not support the life of the embryo, so only   
girls could be born. But it is an extreme case of inbreeding, very   
unhealthy."  
  
"Gee, Ami, I love the way you explained it. Now it all clear to me.   
Clear like mud"  
  
"Aw, just listen, it is not really important"   
  
"Thank you, Mercury. My daughters, though beautiful, were very fragile   
and did not live long. After many years, Endymion died, and the former   
moon queen was left all alone on the Earth.   
  
Ashamed of what I had done, I never returned to the Moon, and was wandering   
on the Earth for centuries, waiting for my fate. For I knew, I was destined   
to host the Spirit of life, and could not seek sanctuary from the sad life in   
the Crystal until it will come to be.   
  
Time passed, and my daughter, Queen Serenity the Sixth gave birth to the new princess, Serenity the Seventh, then one destined to be a carrier of the Spirit.   
  
Every immortal in the Universe knew the Prophecy. The little princess was a   
great prize if she was to possess the full power of Life. Dark forces began   
the war hoping to take little Serenity from her mother and rise her as an adept   
of the Negaverse.   
  
Queen Serenity the VI could not hide her child on the Moon, so   
she sent her to the Earth, to live with kind human family, who came to   
love her as their own. Queen provided wealth and protection for her girl   
and her guardians, but could not see her until the danger passed. Humans   
still remember the legend of old Taketori and his beautiful daughter."  
  
"Yes, Rei had enlightened us"  
  
"My daughter knew that I was on the Earth and she begged me to look over   
the child. It took me years to find her on the Earth, and when I came it   
was too late already. The princess had already met a man she fell in love   
with. It was easy to me to sneak in the house where she was living, thanks   
to the similarity of our looks. I talled her all about her destiny, and   
begged her not to repeat my mistakes, and to submit to her duty. She   
obeyed, but her heart was broken.   
  
Great was my surprise, when in the light of the immortal flame of the Mount   
Fuji I saw the imperor transform from a mere human into powerful Avatar of   
the Earth! To my many sins I added another one, keeping my granddaughter from   
her destined. In shame, I rejected the world and became a priestess, hoping   
to purify my soiled soul. I hoped that one day my dear one will be able   
to forgive me..."  
  
"Oh, grandmother! Do not speak so! You lived and loved, and it is never   
a sin! You were seeking your own destiny! There was nothing to forgive!   
I love you so, grandmother!"  
  
"Yes, child, but your mother chose a better part. She sacrifised her own   
love, and was happy for you, my dear."  
  
"Oh... I see. She loved him too, did not she?"  
  
"Of course. We all were made to love him. But only you were to be with   
him. Your mother understood it, and accepted her destiny, and I in my   
self-will curiosity, had followed my heart, and betrayed my duty..."  
  
"It was not a betrayal, love is always good."  
  
"Thank you, child, you are kind. But I no longer need it, centuries of   
meditation had taught me to accept my life. It is your future that I am   
concerned about now. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready? For what?"  
  
"Too accept your own future. To become one with one that was reborn in   
you. To merge with the spirit of Life."  
  
"Can you do it? Oh, grandmother, she does not want me..."  
  
"No, child, no. She loves you as she loves everyone. When we parted, the   
last thought of her was if you would accept her back..."  
  
"Oh, would I! Grandmother, but it means that you will have to use the   
Crystal! You will be gone! I do not want to lose you again! I missed you   
so, and I just found you today!"  
  
"Silly girl! I will not die! I will dissolve in the Crystal, were all   
other queens are gone over ages. We are not separate people, we are one!   
When time will come for you to accept the memory of the Crystal, we all   
will merge with you, you will be the seven queens in one soul and body,   
the true goddess of Life. And I suspect it will not be long. In a matter   
of days we will be together again, and stay together forever. But first   
you have to merge with the spirit of Life and make sure that the   
Universe will survive the coming cataclysm."  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"What, Mars?"  
  
"If Usagi is so important, how come she is such a baby and a scaredy   
cat?"  
  
"Oh, Mars, you are as teasing as ever. She is an innocent child because   
hers are the powers of eternal youth and pure soul, and she is not a   
coward. You know that she is the most courageous of all when it really   
counts. But she is afraid, more than you ever know. They say that one   
can be considered alive when one is afraid of own destruction, and she   
is so much more than alive, she is life itself. She lives with such   
intensity, flood of emotions pools her in all directions at once,   
distracting her. You know it well, for you love her above all things"  
  
"I do... How can we help you?"  
  
"Let's go see if she is awake. Make sure that the King is not around. We   
will not be able to stop them after Life will be back, and you are not   
ready yet for the rebirth of the world."  
  
"OK. He did not come to yet, so we better go now"  
  
We went back to the little chapel, where an old priest and Helios were   
taking care of Usagi. She was stirring, and attempted to hide when we   
came in.   
  
"Oh, Usagi, do not go!"  
  
"Princess... will you forgive me?"  
  
"There is nothing for me to forgive. Will you accept me as your vessel?"  
  
"Vessel? What is it? I want to be back with you... He loves me, you, us, I   
felt it! Are you angry? Why are you crying?"  
  
"No, Usagi, I am happy. Would you say the words?"  
  
"Oh, um, yes." the shadowy Usagy gathered herself up a little, as if in   
solemnity of her pose and words she was seeking some kind of support.   
  
"I, Usagi, accept you, Serenity the Seventh as my vessel,   
completely and till the end of times"  
  
Light of the Silver Crystal in the older Serenity hands shoot through   
the walls and ceiling of the little building. Three identical figures   
were swirling in the column of light, one with sage-green hair holding   
the Crystal, one with golden tresses, and one almost transparent. In the   
blinding shine I saw two of them merge, and descend to the ground. When   
the light died out, there was only two of them. Usagi was standing here   
in the flesh, and older Serenity, spent, was uttering her last words:  
  
"We will meet soon, oh pure one. My sins are forgiven, and my debts are   
paid. Prophecy is completed. I had joined the Crystal, and will wait for   
you to accept us for eternity... Remember, the key to the saving all is   
love outside love, passion outside the passion..." She dissolved in the   
waterfall of the rainbow colored sparks, leaving Usagi crying bitterly   
on the floor where she just has been...   
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
End of part 6.   
Feedback is appreciated. In fact, last time I had posted a chapter   
and it was not readable, i received more mail than usual, with people   
asking me what's the matter. Hei, you, out there? is anybody still   
reading? Was it too boring? Sorry, Ami is not particularly   
intertaining, I had to get into the character. Write me!   
Even better, write to Lilac Summers and make her continue her   
"Vacation"! No physical threats, please!  
  
Ikuko 


	7. Part 6: Tips for the parents of teenage ...

Little lost rabbit   
Part seven  
  
  
Sailor Moon STILL does not belong to me. Too bad.   
Ikuko  
  
I would learn that; for, by the  
marks of sovereignty, knowledge, and reason,  
I should be false persuaded I had daughters.  
  
  
We'll no more meet, no more see one another:  
But yet thou art my flesh, my blood, my daughter;  
  
William Shakespeare KING LEAR  
  
  
  
  
Kenji POV:  
  
  
  
By ten in the morning I knew that this is going to be one of   
those days. When someone out there decides that you are the amusement   
of the moment and removes all traces of reason from around you. First,   
I almost overslept. The morning jog was a disaster: a downpour rain   
from a tiny cloud I did not even notice, then the dog on the corner,   
then the truck splashing me all over.   
  
I have no idea why Ikuko thought I do not have to be in the office   
early today, but she did not wake me up. And on my attempt to complain   
she immediately took the "I am just a little loving wife" pose. You know,   
"oh, dear, you are so exhausted lately, all this pressure... I thought   
you need a little more rest".   
  
Right. I AM running like a mad dog lately, but only because I finally   
got the position SHE was dreaming about for me. I, personally, was   
happy to be an ordinary photo reporter. There were twenty like me in   
the paper, and if I needed a day off or did not like the assignment,   
well, I could ask Tanaka or Koshiro to fill in. Less pay, but we   
managed just fine before. With this promotion things are just too   
complicated. They expect me to hang with different crowd, no more beer   
with guys on Fridays.   
  
I knew that Koshiro was offended: he is two years my senior, and   
was working much longer in the company. Of course, he expected to be   
promoted first. If he would happen to be available to   
go to Northern Africa instead of me, he would be the one to take pics   
that increased our sales 25%. We all know it was the case of being in   
the right place at the right time. But since I was the lucky one, I've   
got all the credit, and it's I who is paying for it now. Instead of the   
nice evening with guys in the bar, I am expected to go to the black tie   
dinner with snobs that look down at Ikuko and I.   
  
Now I am traitor in the eyes of Tanaka and Koshiro, and an upstart   
for the executive golden boys I am supposed to hang out with. I have   
tree times more work to do and no time to enjoy extra money I earn.   
Well, at least it is doing something good for girls. Ikuko seems   
perfectly natural with the new crowd, and boss's wife loves her. She   
is happy I can take her out more often. That's one thing I could never   
understand: why does she want to eat out at all? OK, no cooking, no   
dishes, right? But on the other hand, the amount of time she slaves by   
the mirror, and before that shopping...  
  
Honestly, I would rather make a three-course dinner than shop   
for hours in the row. But who am I to try to understand a woman, right?   
At least she is way more reasonable than the most. Except for one   
thing. Usagi. You know what I mean. There is this female conspiracy.   
She lets our girl to do ANYTHING. Really. And I cannot say a word,   
under a threat to be proclaimed an overprotective tyrant and narrow-  
minded male chauvinist. For some reason they thing I have in mind to   
chain Usagi in her room until she is thirty. That's ridiculous. I   
perfectly understand that she is sixteen, and sixteen years old girls   
do date.   
  
But you see, Usagi is... well, it is not just that she is MY   
girl. She is really special. You have seen her. I do not blame the guys   
for chasing her around. But it's not just how beautiful she is.   
  
She has a heart of gold, and I will be damned if any scoundrel who is only   
after the looks will break it. But Ikuko does not understand. For her,   
Usagi can date anyone, as long as this is "romantic". Great love, ha.   
  
They thing Romeo and Juliet is the greatest love. I am asking you, if   
you were the father, would you like your girl to have a love like that?   
To kill herself over the dead body of her lover? That's senseless and   
shameful.   
  
You know what I think is a great love? I think it is to be able to live with   
the one you love all your life, to raise good kids together, and to be devoted   
to each other for years and years to come. Dying is easy, you try to live for   
your love. But women will never see it this way.   
  
  
Oh, well. I suppose, I should be fair. The guy Usagi is dating is   
not that bad. That's just the problem. I cannot trust him. He seems too   
good to be true. And when something seems too good to be true, it   
probably is.   
  
He is too handsome, too polite, too successful, too affectionate to Usagi.   
I mean, there must be a catch. Believe it or not, it's been two years he is   
hanging around her! Yes, since she was FOURTEEN! Do you see anything wrong   
with this picture? At first, I thought he was just out to woo a silly teenager,   
and if I will be firm, he will see that there is nothing for him here.   
  
No such luck. He is a persistent bastard. Every once in a while, I see him   
around Usagi. Now he is officially accepted in our family, Ikuko took him under   
her protection, and I can do nothing about it. Every week I see him at the   
dinner, across the table. Looking at me with his oh-so-honest blue eyes.   
  
It's weird, how much self-assurance can be in a mere boy. He is   
hardly twenty, but I wish I could have such airs as this guy. You would   
think he is a prince and all around him is his property. In fact, I   
could use such airs right now. The big guy Godoshi is expecting me in   
his office for so-called "strategic meeting" right now. And I can not   
stand the bastard.  
  
Mister Godoshi office is huge. The man just loves to flaunt that   
he is an executive. I would be one too, if I were a nephew of the   
owner. The rat used to talks to me like he had never seen me before.   
Since my promotion he seems to pay me a little more attention then   
before, and I wish he did not. The man he notices is the first on the   
list to get in trouble. The wimp knows too well that his ability to run   
the paper is severely handicapped, and will not tolerate an able   
person anywhere near himself. I took a deep breath and knocked in the tall   
oak door.  
  
"Welcome, Tsukino-san, right?"  
  
"Good morning, Executive director, sir"   
  
"I've heard a lot about your fine work in north Africa. Really good,   
Mr. Tsukino. I see you've got promoted on the basis of that your   
achievement"  
  
"I am doing my best on the new post, Executive director, sir"  
  
"Ah, but we expect more from you now" Here it goes. The backstabbing   
bastard  
  
"Well, you see, that fine material you've got for us in Sahara put us   
in a spot of great responsibility. We have to be the paper that in on   
the very frontier of the new about that avatar business. Since we were   
the only ones who was able to provide the pictures of the senshi and   
aliens for our readers, we have an obligation to keep them the best   
informed.   
  
But there was this complete disaster with that guy, the   
representative of the Earth, Prince... What's his name? Oh, he was   
proclaimed king yesterday, you know? Oh, of course, you do. Well, where   
are the pictures from the coronation ceremony? I know, there was a very   
small one on the moon, and no humans, I mean, normal people were   
admitted.   
  
Still, we are expected to provide some information on the   
event. Why were you not on the moon? How could it be that they did not   
get you invitation to the moon, you are the one who took the first   
pictures?"   
  
the swine. Like he really does not remember the name of   
Endymion. Sitting here, in the office, when we are slaving in the   
field. I would like to look on your face if you would be standing in a   
few feet from that blacked armored guy and feel his power sizzling in   
the air. I still feel dizzy at the mere memory. I mean, the prince is   
the only defense we all have against entire Galaxy of advanced   
civilizations, and he dares to... Oh, well, why should I be so protective   
of the King. He can fend for himself very well indeed. If you will ask   
me, it was smartest thing in the world to swear allegiance to him. The   
guy has complete power over this planet, right? Yet he never demanded   
anything from us. Really, people behave like children. He needs our   
consent as he needs a rock in his boot. We need him, not the other way   
around.   
  
I noticed Godoshi was still expecting my reply.  
  
"I did not get the visa. My application was turned down by the security   
of the Moon Palace"  
  
"I do not believe the story about Sailor Jupiter specifically   
withdrawing you from the list. Do not overestimate your importance,   
Tsukino-san. People never remember the photographer. How can she   
possibly recognize the name of Tsukino in the list? Who is Tsukino? Mr.   
Nobody, this name can mean nothing to them. No, it's an obvious   
conspiracy against out company."  
  
"We did get Mr. Tanaka there, he is a good photographer and a loyal   
employee..."  
  
"Yes, yes. But he did not even get close to the main figures. The so-  
called king is as elusive as a ghost, and there is not a single new   
picture of him in the papers since that last ones that you took. The   
princess is also hiding, but at this moment she is not quite as big   
news as the king. I understand, it was a necessary political measure to   
accept him as a formal ruler, but what an outrage! Anyhow, the   
information was sent to us that the king removed back to earth, so your   
task is to interview him and bring as many pictures as you can"  
  
"I apologize, did I understand you correctly? You want ME to interview   
His Majesty? Where in the world will I find him? And is not it rather   
insubordinate? The top reporters of the world were refused a   
chance of interview, and you think that a photographer can get it? I   
did do some interviews, but nothing anywhere near that level..."   
  
"But, you see, Mr. Tsukino, you do not have much choice. I could not   
possibly tolerate that our paper will lose face in front of others,   
everybody knows that your name was taken off the list of admissions. We   
can not even claim that you were declared persona non grata because you   
are some dirty paparazzi" Thank you, you son of a bitch "I had to come   
up with some justification. We have brainstormed it and decided that   
for all PR you will our inside man with Avatars. That will explain why   
you can not work on the Moon: it would compromise your integrity as   
personal friend of the King. Clever, isn't it? Now all we have to do is   
interview YOU"  
  
"Me?! but I do not know anything"  
  
"Well, yes. But that's your job to get to know. I do not care how you   
do that, but you better start thinking real fast. Because as from   
today, you see, you are no longer officially employed with us. You are   
our outside consultant in the matters of Avatars. Your commissions will   
be quite generous, I dare say. It will make up to you in leaving the   
job. BUT: no information, no pay. And no benefits either"  
  
Oh, god. This bastard is saving his own neck by sticking mine out. That's   
the nicest set-up I've seen in a long time. If I do not get anything,   
it's not his fault. If Avatars will be unhappy with the materials I   
provide, I am the only one responsible. But if I actually get anything,   
he will rake all the credit, and I will have to step aside and play a   
two-timer who have sold his "friends" senshi to the press. Of course,   
the only right move will be to through this dirty deal back in his   
teeth. But Ikuko is so happy with the rise I just got... There should   
be another way... say, if I am no longer working for this dirty rag, I   
can try some other paper, after all the noise my pics did in the press   
they should be more than happy to get me... Only to play the same trick   
on me as soon as the opportunity will present itself... And I like guys   
here. Tanaka, Koshiro, the old man in the proofing... wait, may be we can   
yet turn the tables on the bastard. Let's see... Tanaka always say I will   
never make a good poker player because I can not bluff, but for this   
occasion I will do my best.   
  
"I am sorry, but I will have to decline. I will submit my resignation   
this afternoon.." His smug face fills with revolting leer - he had   
expected that. Do not get too happy yet, you SOB. "There are things that   
I simply can not afford to do. I know the power we are up against better   
than anyone" His glossy snout seems instantly more alert  
  
"Tsukino, you have some leads? And you did not inform us?"  
  
"Reporters are expected to keep the secret sources secret, Mr.   
Executive director, sir. If you see it contradicts the paper policy in   
this case, my resignation should solve the problem".  
  
"And send you directly to our competitors. You have signed a paper that   
no IP acquired on this job will ever be available to other   
publications. We will sue your pants off!"  
  
"I do not think I will need to go to your competitors, Mr. Executive   
director, sir. I am thinking of complete change of the career lately"  
  
"you've got some other offers?"  
  
"I would prefer not to answer this question, Mr. Executive director,   
sir."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"For some weeks"  
  
"Since Sahara, then?" he got it all. The hook, line and the sinker. Boy, will   
ever Tanaka be proud of me. "you better be careful. You may be made   
friends with these girls in short skirts, but still I have lots of   
influence around here" Now, it's time. I grin sweetly, first time since   
the beginning of our "conversation"  
  
"You have some nerve, Tsukino" He is getting edgy. Time for a   
counterattack  
  
"I do not think the Avatars like to be called that. And His Magesty   
might be displeased if he knew how you referred to him and his   
coronation."  
  
"Why would he believe YOU, provided you will get close enough to him to   
tell?"  
  
"I already was close enough, more than once, as you remember. And I do   
not think I will have to try too hard"  
  
"You are bluffing, Tsukino"  
  
"Am I? Then there is nothing for you to be worry about"  
  
"Look, you do not have to get all uptight. If you have a lead, we can   
work on it. You get the info, I will take care of your employment   
status"  
  
"IF I am still employed"  
  
"As long as you bring the goods"  
  
"Same salary. And office with the window"  
  
"You DO have something"  
  
Well, at the end he's got what he wanted. I did win in the since that   
he did not actually fire me. Or, as he nicely puts it "made an outside   
consultant". Small blessings. In return, I had to agree to get an   
exclusive from the King. Plus, I had to dig some dirt on those   
abusive parents of the princess the Council was talking about. And God   
help me, I had no idea how I will ever be able to manage that. So the   
remaining on the job was actually a grace period. The smug swine was   
simply delaying firing me.   
  
I was going home somewhat perplexed. From the news update I learned   
that the Prince had won the tournament and departed to earth on   
somewhat short notice. No further information on his whereabouts and   
means he used to became a winner were available.   
  
Ikuko met me as cheerfully as ever, though somewhat in her expression   
spoke of exhaustion and, strangely, amusement, like there was something   
she could not wait to tell me. Well, I had some news of my own. She   
picked up that something is troubling me in an instant.   
  
"Something happened, dear?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Trouble at work? They did not like your last material?"  
  
"Oh, they loved it. It's the new assignment that bothers me"  
  
"What is it? Can you refuse it?"  
  
"No, I can not. Godoshi threatens to fire me on the spot if I would not   
do it"  
  
"The bastard. You made this paper the best read in the country, and he   
threatens to fire you? There are dozens of agencies that will be more   
than happy to have you now"  
  
"He has enough influence to change their minds. No, there is no way out   
of it, and I have no idea how to get about it"  
  
"What does he want?" No I am really pissed. At myself, at Ikuko, at   
Godoshi, at the King himself. I know it's not reasonable, but reason   
can not be demanded from me alone if everybody else disregard it when   
they please.  
  
"Remember that earth prince fellow? The one who clamed that he is the   
reincarnated Avatar of the earth? You know what they did? They   
proclaimed him a king! Can you believe that? Just because of some bunch   
of aliens they declared the young jackass a king!"  
  
"Yes, he told me" She is clearly amused. In couple of seconds I   
finally react"  
  
"HE told you? Who do you mean 'he'?"  
  
"His Majesty, king Endymion"  
  
"Where did you see him?"  
  
"Right here, dear. He came visiting last night with senshi"  
  
"Ikuko, are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Do not worry, dear, it's OK. We had a great time. He is a really nice   
young man, I could never understand what you have against him."  
  
"Sweetheart, you are not making any sense. I? against? I'd never... he?   
Here?"  
  
"Of course. Come in, the neighbors are starting to listen to you. I   
will tell you everything. Just take it easy, I am not crazy, I will   
show you some pictures Venus took."  
  
I guess I should humor her. Whatever came over Ikuko, she seemed dead   
serious. Pictures? Of the King? Taken by Venus? That was way beyond   
weird.  
  
Out comes the old photo album. Oh, god. It is all so obvious on the   
pictures. Avatars and their princess doing homework, eating ice cream.   
Familiar girls in famous warrior uniform and in civilian dresses smile   
from every page. His Majesty in his royal garb watching news on TV in   
our sitting room, with a cup of coffee. Her Royal Highness with her   
feline advisor, with her court, with her earth parents.   
  
"You mean Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, dear, she is the princess" sense of reality departed from me long   
ago, so I just let myself to float with the current.   
  
"Than I can interview her par... Oh, my God. WE ARE the parents... No. This   
is not happening. Tell me it is not real..."  
  
Ikuko is all sweetness and care. She tells me about Usagi, her lineage   
from the moon, her umm, multiple personality trouble and how they got   
over that. With Ikuko's help, no less. Gee, Godoshi really did not know   
who he was talking to. I am the father of the famous moon Princess? I bet   
THIS will make the little rat a bit more polite... If I'll survive all thios,   
that is. Oh, I'll manage. A nice cup of tea, a little TLC and I will be   
just fine. I hope. There are still occasional outbursts:  
  
"Oh, Ikuko, do you know what our life will be like from now? Paparazzi   
will hunt us down"  
  
"but the king said..."  
  
"I know what he said! Look, he is there - on the Moon, or on top of the   
lamp post, or surrounded by senshi! No reporter will ever get to him!   
And if one will dare, he has his roses, his Tuxedo la bombs, or   
whatever... And I, on the other hand! The paper would not even have to   
look for me! I will come to THEM! What can I do, I work there! Oh,   
lord! They gave me assignment to interview MYSELF already! Just   
peachy."  
  
"do not work yourself up so much, dear. Let me draw a bath for you, you   
will relax a little and feel much better by dinner time. We have guests   
for dinner tonight"  
  
"Guests? Now?"  
  
"Yes, dear, stop repeating my words. Usagi is bringing the gang in for   
dinner tonight"  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I am too stressed to see anyone" Wait, Usagi? What   
gang?"  
  
"Well, Mamoru and girls, of course. Did not you want to interview them,   
dear?" Cute. Funny. You noticed it was funny? Good. She had a little   
more time to adjust to the idea that the most sought after royalty can   
easily drop in for dinner, but I am still stupefied. Usagi? Princess?   
How can it be? She is my daughter, isn't she?   
  
I was surprised to find how little it affected me, I mean,   
finding that my girl is the most famous princess and the most feared   
warrior in the world. Oh, I was bewildered, all right. But if you would   
ask me how I felt about her fame... You can not possibly exceed father's   
expectation. I knew, like any other Dad, that my child was special, and   
it was up to the rest of the world to understand it. The guys who   
scream finding that they won a lottery are just pretending. Normal   
person would just say "cool" or something like that.   
  
I am getting sidetracked. Anyway, the while gang came for dinner   
that night. Ikuko decided that the best way to treat the princess is   
like nothing had changed. She made her help with setting the table,   
sent her for napkins, and told her to wipe up some juice Minako had   
spilled. Poor princess! She was so scared, so grateful for every little   
thing we asked her, like she felt that she does not belong here. At ten   
I startled everybody by sending her to bed. Can you believe, they did   
not think I would let her stay here! Honestly! Silly kids... Well, she   
went upstairs obediently. I stayed a little longer with her friends,   
asking millions of questions.  
  
Mamoru was silent most of the time. So, this is the cursed   
"abuser of the minors" that Council talked about. Let me take a good   
look at you. Prince, eh? So this is what you were hiding behind that   
polite demeanor of yours. Hmm, looks like a nice young man to me. That   
is, as long as you treat Usagi right. You say, engaged to her for over   
thousand years? Boy, you are a patient one. I was beside myself afraid   
Ikuko will change her mind for four months WE were engaged. Thousand   
years, sheesh. I knew that deep inside I had always liked him. I was   
sure he would never harm my little girl, no matter what the Council   
said about him. Wait a sec! He was not the only one blamed for   
mistreating the Princess! The "evil forster parents" who "did not   
provide magic necessities and proper servants" are we! Ikuko and I are   
the most hated child abusers in the galaxy! Who would think!  
  
It hit me harder than I expected. After exercising my wit at   
Mamoru's expense, you would think I would take all the accusations in   
my address with a grain of salt. Damn, it did sting like hell. Mamoru   
was sensitive enough to comfort us in our emotional turmoil. Indeed,   
misery loves company! So, while all-powerful avatars of the solar   
system fought for the last cookie in the living room, we, the fellow   
criminals, retired to the kitchen, where his Royal Magesty helped us   
with the dishes.   
  
After our guests had departed, I stayed for a little bit longer   
in the living room. It was a busy day, and I needed to reflect a little   
before I could possibly think about sleeping. The soft noise behind me   
got my attention. Usagi's cat came from behind the arm-chair. Guardian,   
eh?  
  
"Luna?"   
  
"Yes, Tsukino-san" That voice! I know that voice! I heard it many times   
from Usagi's room. How in the world I could convince myself that this   
motherly voice was radio? Hmm, let me have a look at you. My girl   
favorite pet talks. And how!   
  
"So you are the one who got my daughter in all this mess?"  
  
"It was her destiny, Tsukino-san"  
  
"Destiny... Did not you say today that destiny is what we make of it?"  
  
"Could you forgive me? For putting Usagi through all this?"  
  
"Luna? Is it true?" The cat looked quite miserable.   
  
"Well, yes."   
  
"Who exactly are you, Luna? And what is the story with my daughter?" And   
when this cat talks, she takes her time. That was how I first learn   
the famous story of a moon princess. You all know it, read about it and   
saw movies about it, so there is no reason for me to repeat the whole   
thing. I forgot all about the weirdness of talking to the cat. It was a   
friend, a mature woman who loved my girl almost as much as Ikuko and I   
did. There was a strong bond of care between us, we understood each   
other so well... My worries, my fear, my pride, my wish to help were   
reflected wholly in the red feline eyes. But there was something   
else... Shyness? No... More like guilt... There is something she is   
hiding. Not only from me...   
  
"Luna?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How come you sent her into the first battle without even telling her   
how to fight?" she looks pretty much like a proverbial guilty cat.  
  
"Oh... There was no time. I had my duty, to protect the Princess at all   
costs... Even at the cost of the life of the senshi..."  
  
"But, Luna, she IS the princess..."  
  
"I did not remember, then! I just found her that day, the very same day   
the first attack came. I was looking for senshi, and I sensed power   
from Usagi... I was not sure, it was different from what I expected. And   
I did not remember Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium. So I assumed   
that she was not a very important one... She was the only senshi there.   
I did not see any other choice! All I knew at that time was that   
someone with magical powers is attacking, and that in the fight senshi   
should recall the forgotten fighting skills."   
  
"Why did not she?"   
  
"Because she did not have any... Other senshi were trained for   
centuries to achieve the perfection in mastering the energy of their   
planets. The power of the princess is in her pure heart, not in the   
weapons... There is no forgiveness for me! I've sent a child to a sure   
death! But I did not know, I did not know!"   
  
"Luna?"   
  
"Ah?"   
  
"She is all right, she survived; she is stronger than she looks; and   
she would forgive you"   
  
"I know she will... I saw her forgiving her worst enemies. She forgave   
those that have destroyed her world and killed all her loved ones...   
But shell I ever forgive myself? Or would you?"  
  
"I can see that you love her... I know you did not mean to harm my   
girl. But... Why did you do it to my baby? You were sent to protect her...  
Why did not you recognize your princess? What did she have to go   
through... My poor little girl'' No. You are not to blame, I am. I should   
have seen her pain, I am her father. I guess, Queen Serenity did not do   
much of a job selecting two of us to trust her daughter with."  
  
"You did not know, you have nothing to blame yourself for"  
  
"Sounds like you knew just as little as I did, Luna. No point pounding   
it now. We have more important work to do. Tomorrow is a big day"  
  
"Yes, I will have to go soon... Your place is with your family,   
Kenji... Ikuko..."  
  
"I thought it was a secret, why did you tell us about Usagi and   
others?"  
  
"I no longer see any reason for secrecy. They depart tomorrow, and we   
can only pray about our own survival. The love so powerful and so long   
denied can destroy or save us. The Avatars will combine their powers to   
protect the mortals. The only way to do so for them is to put   
everyone's body in the frozen sleep, while pooling the souls in the   
single plane of consciousness. If senshi will be able to complete their   
mission, the secrets will no longer exist, any secrets. The only chance   
we have is to unite all minds in one, and to pour all love of our   
hearts in the single passion akin to the one that may be too much for   
this world. Only than we might be able to balance the force that   
threatens our existence."  
  
"You mean that we will all share the same knowledge? The magic will be   
known to all, and all the scientific information too?"  
  
"Aw, it will be available, yes, but not permanently. If we will   
survive, after the separation of minds they will be able to keep just   
so much... Let me put it this way: all the information in Tokyo Public   
Library is available to anybody willing to get it, and it is more than   
enough to make a professional in many fields. But people do not storm   
it to become well-paid doctors or lawyers, do they?"  
  
Talking to Luna seems so natural for me now. Just to think, this   
morning it would seem a cue to call men in white with the straight   
jacket... No, I will not go to bed tonight.   
  
"It will be all right, Luna, you will see... See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Yes" If there will be a tomorrow..." scaredy cat. In the face of   
imminent danger we are facing now, does it matter much? Our girl is   
still the same precious baby we always knew, regardless of the secrets   
she was hiding from us for our own protection.   
  
I spent night in the sitting room, thinking, remembering. I knew   
Ikuko did not sleep either, I have heard her crying in the bedroom. But  
she never came to me, not wanting me to see her anguish.. Dear girl,   
for so long my best friend... Whatever is coming tomorrow, you are the   
one thing in this life I am grateful for. You and what you brought me   
with you.   
  
Early in the morning Ikuko looked as fresh and radiant as if she   
slept the night away without anything in the world to trouble her. She   
made us all a great breakfast, chatted with Luna like she was her life-  
long friend, and made sure that Usagi's pigtails are straight. My poor   
little princess looked pale but composed. She was to meet senshi and   
Endymion for the last time on the temple grounds. I volunteered to   
drive them, unable to stay away from my little girl, may be the last   
time I see her.   
  
Well, DRIVING to the temple was a more complicated task than I   
initially thought. Four blocks from the Cherry Hill the streets were   
packed with the crowd held back by police. There was no way to get in   
or out, in the vehicle or on foot. I stopped at the sign of the   
policeman, not sure what to do: no way I will let my girl out in the   
middle of this mob. But she MUST get to the temple!  
  
As it happened, I did not have to worry. Luna leaned to Usagi's   
girlish little watch, and pressed some pink button. A concerned voice   
of Ami, um, Mercury, came from the small device.  
  
"Princess? Oh, Luna? Where are you?"  
  
"We are in the Tsukino's car on the fourth street. The crowd and police   
are blocking us from getting any closer"..."  
  
"In a minute, Luna"  
  
It was much less than a minute, in fact. Feminine voice rang the   
orders, and people scattered away from the double Venus-love-me-chains   
that slashed through the air. Two golden lines formed a wide passage   
from the temple to my car, effectively keeping the crowd out of our   
way. That girl is missing a great career in traffic control. I turned   
the key in the ignition again, and started cautiously down the passage.   
The honor our car was getting attracted the attention of the mob. Usagi's   
pigtails were instantly recognized, and the cry "Princess! Princess in that   
old heap" fluttered above the crowd.  
  
Photoflashes sparkled from both sides of the car, and I caught myself   
feeling guilty I am not snapping away at my own old family vehicle.   
  
For a brief moment I saw Koshiro starring straight in my face,   
disbelieving. I guess the word was out that the princess is arriving in   
that beaten up lemon I was driving. Gidoshi will have a heart attack   
when he will hear about it. That's if we will survive today on the   
first place.   
  
  
There was no people on the grounds themselves. That's no mortal people,   
other than Ikuko and I. But it was crowded more than during most   
popular Shinto celebrations. The familiar from TV faces of Avatar's   
Council were bowed in respect to the girl I called my daughter for so   
long. The King himself came to open the car door for her, in his black   
armor. She stepped out of the car in her pink jacket and jeans, but as   
she touched his hand her there was a swirl of white feathers from her   
neck down to the ground, leaving her in the same dress I saw in the   
desert.  
  
  
"My god..."  
"What, Luna?"  
"I had never seen anything like that... Their aura... It is   
incredible!"  
"What does it mean?"  
"This is the fulfillment of the Prophesy" The union of the two who will   
rein the earth and who were husband and wife from the moment they were   
created."  
"Married? Already?" Ikuko valiantly hid her fear under the thin crust   
of witty chatter. "What, no wedding guests? Well, I suppose the entire   
world was invited in their last little party with fancy works" Too bad,   
I was planning to use Usagi's wedding as an excuse to buy that dress…"  
"Ha, you are funny. I do not think that as a queen mother you will   
experience any shortage of fine clothing. You would rather need an   
occasion to wear something less glamorous. Besides, they might want to   
renew their vows…"  
"I doubt that. Even if they would, do you really thing they will be   
able to find a spiritual authority that will dare to perform the   
ceremony? After all, it is the profanity of the worst kind: Lord   
Himself already united them, who is here to challenge his work?"  
  
"True. Even though they had never consummated their marriage until the   
Apocalypse."  
"You mean, they never before... I thought... They were so close"  
Did you ever see a black cat blush?   
"Oh, come on, Luna. You should not pretend with me. We both are women   
and know a thing or two about life." How could women talk like this in   
the most serious moments? I felt my face is getting red with   
embarrassment if someone will chance to hear it.  
  
"Well, if you put it this way... Yes, I am pretty sure they were, but   
neither of them was whole at a time. The were lovers back in the Silver   
Millennium, but it did not count either."  
"Hmm, it looks like it was hard to detain this two much longer"  
  
"Oh, Ikuko, how can you, she is your daughter!"  
"You said they are married, did you not? Besides, if I did not know   
anything about sex, I would not be her Mom on the first place." You   
know, with the wife like Ikuko I am surprised our kids have any moral   
principles at all. "By the way, being a Mom of Eve makes my family tree   
a little crooked, don't you think?"   
  
"Hmm. It appears that you do have a major loop here. Wait a minute.   
Look"  
  
Both King and Usagi seemed very little concerned with the crowd and all   
the attention they were getting. My intended son-in-low (forgive me,   
but when you learn that someone has half a dozen names, you would get   
confused enough to not to know how to call him) finally took, or should   
I say, dragged his eyes from my girl and addressed the Council.  
  
"My children"  
  
He had no chance to continue. The Council began to kneel row after row,   
stopping him and confusing Usagi with the noise they were making. Now,   
should I kneel myself? They are royalty, after all. The President of   
the Council crept forward and began to speak in rushed Galactic.  
  
"Luna, what is going on?"  
  
"He is trying to cover his butt"  
  
"Luna!!!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. His Excellency is expressing his deep regret on the   
occasion of the misunderstanding that took place a while ago. He is   
begging a forgiveness of Their Majesties in his own name and the name   
of the Council. He claims as an excuse that the identity and auras of   
the great Eternal Ancestors were hidden."  
  
"Who are Eternal Ancestors?"  
  
"Why, Usagi and Mamoru are. Their real names and essences are Life and   
Earth, or in one of ancient languages Adam and Eve."  
  
"Oh, that. I did not realize that the population of the other planets   
decent from them too."  
  
"In a way, they are parents of all mortal and immortal beings, on the   
earth and elsewhere. Though, directly each of them had only created   
four absolute senshi, and together they brought to existence the   
Cauldron, the birthplace of avatars."  
  
"What are they doing now?"   
  
"It seems that the king had accepted the apology and is retiring with   
the princess"  
  
"In the temple? Should we follow?"  
  
"I do not think so. Senshi had sealed the entrance behind them. What?   
They left me behind too? Did the Artemis get in?"  
  
The doors parted to let out a small white cat, which looked VERY   
unhappy about that.  
  
"Artemis!" Luna jumped from the Ikuko's hands and rushed toward the new   
feline arrival.   
  
"They sent you out?"  
  
"They build a defencive fource field that only an avatar can survive..."  
  
""Oh, Artemis, it's all right. We will wait here, just as many times before   
now... Remember Beril? she went alone, and she managed it, too."  
  
"Luna..."  
  
"I now"  
  
The two funny little cats were consoling each other in this time of trouble as   
two old friends or lovers would. They were right. That was the time to be with   
the ones you love most. I turned to find my wife staring trustingly at me  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
"Yes, Ikuko?"  
  
"May be we should go home, dear. They will not be coming out again.   
Let's go. The time we still have, we better spend with Shingo and each   
other. Usagi is gone, Kenji"   
  
And I knew it. Whatever illusion of normality we strived to maintain since   
yesterday night, it was gone now. We were left, two orphaned souls in the   
world on the brink of doom, and a few hours together was all we had left.   
  
Oh, Usagi...   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
OK. Done it. E-mail is good. I love E-mail. After all, it was Jordan   
who finally awakened the little shame I still have and made me finish   
this part. Next chapter should be short but eventful.   
  
Ikuko 


	8. Part 7: Safety Protocol for Apocalypse

Little Lost Rabbit  
  
By Ikuko  
  
Chapter 7. Safety protocol for the Apocalypse.  
  
Rated PG. No nudity, violence or foul language. Sorry. Some mature topics, but not much.  
  
Disclaimer: insert your favorite disclaimer here. No use suing me, I ain't have no money.  
  
Apology to the readers. Sorry it took me so long. But now, after many years in the coma, this story came back to life. My consciousness and persistent readers kept nagging, and lo and behold, the next chapter. I solemnly swear to post the last one soon, not the next week, but may be the one after that.  
  
As long as I am at this, I would like to issue a plea - a desperate plea - to anyone who is comfortable enough with English language and generous enough to be my beta-reader. I need your help very much! As it is, the story was NOT subjected to the numerous benefits of the beta-reading. Read on your own risk.  
  
Ikuko  
  
And the wrath descended on  
the face of the earth  
  
Hotaru's narrative.  
  
I woke that day with sore limbs, crick in my neck and sense of complete unreality. The morning was frosty outside and chilly and dump inside, and the slightest noises of the waking city seemed unnecessary loud and intruding. But the coolness was no different from any other chill of an early winter morning and nothing indicated that the last dregs of warmth were dissipating in the entire universe, and no more will be coming with the rise of the quickly deteriorating Sun.  
  
The mood in the temple was low and uneasy. Usagi - no, the princess - was supposed to arrive any time now. The last two days not one of us cared to remember. After the tournament and terrifying energy drain that was required to return Usagi to Serenity's body we felt barely able to move.  
  
We needed much more than one day rest that we had before the next ordeal we  
  
were facing. But yesterday was all we could afford for regaining our strength. We spent most of the day in two groups, Outers with the Prince, Inners with the princess, making sure that they will not come close to each  
  
other before the time.  
  
The Time! We spent every waking moment preparing, but avoided mentioning it. Perhaps it was the end of everything we knew. But maybe, just maybe, if we will give it our best and Serenity would pull another miracle we will be able to save some shreds of this world.  
  
Yesterday we got together at Tsukino's place for the dinner, possibly our last one. The "Get together" did not include me at first, girls charged me to distract Shingo as long as it will take to Papa Tsukino to come to terms with the news. We had to tell him all the truth, and he had the right to know. But he did not have to deal with ecstatic boy at the same time.  
  
I was glad for the assignment. As kind and accepting Usagi's parents have been, I never felt very comfortable around them and always used any excuse to fade away. Would not you after you tried to kill their only daughter? Well,  
  
yes, I was not quite myself then. But it did not stop Usagi from laying her  
  
life down to save mine.  
  
So I lead Shingo away, and kept him as long as I could. In fact, it was easier than I expected. There was a street basketball game going on despite  
  
of the snowfall, and Shingo was obviously eager to join in. All I had to do  
  
is too "aah" and "ooh" about how much I admired the game and the guys who play it, and he was shooting hoops with his friends. In five minutes he forgot that I even was there on the first place, so it was perfectly safe to return and join other senshi at the family party. Good thing too, it was freezing cold and getting worse by an hour. Who knew when there would be another chance for kids to play outside?  
  
I arrived to Tsukino's home in time to witness Papa-Tsukino half shocked and half too awed by "celebrities" in his house. But he took it reasonably well, I think, and eventually even did his best to comfort all who needed it so badly.  
  
Prince kept as far from Usagi as he could, and suffered it stoically. Usagi  
  
was not yet adjusted to the complexity of her new memories, and her questionable position in her own family. But she put up her best face, and on the whole we got through the evening well enough, with only a little awkwardness now and then. We all so desperate to keep the appearance of normality, an illusion that the world was what it should have been. We pretended that the unseasonable cold and heavy snowdrifts fast growing on the streets were just a cold spell and not the end of the world - literally.  
  
Snow was so bad that we had to teleport to the Temple for our last night in  
  
the world as we know it. The Princess stayed with her Earth family, but the  
  
rest of us gathered together in front of the sacred fire. Were we afraid? May be. Certainly we did not know what to expect. At least I was with those closest to me. My Mama and Papa were right here, tired and pale but as strong and supportive as ever. Inners, on the other hand... At one point Ami glanced at the phone and then exchanged a long look with Mina, but neither made a move toward it. I guess they never had time to tell the truth to their families, and now it was not the right moment. Let the parents sleep this last night peacefully. What comes tomorrow will come anyway, and no amount of heartbreak would make it any better.  
  
I am not sure if any one of us have really slept. I was drifting off looking at the flames, and flames were filling my dreams, but were they real or not, I could never tell. The streets we cleared during the night and when the bleak and gray dawn came the first cars started to pull out to the Temple. People were pressing closer to the temporary structures, tired faces filled  
  
with apprehension. What could we tell them? There were no promises to make,  
  
no help to offer. Sure, we will do everything we can to keep them safe, but  
  
there was no telling if it would be enough. If anything could be enough.  
  
For now we could only wait.  
  
Mars's communicator beeped briefly and we jerked toward it. It must be her.  
  
Indeed, Luna's voice reported the arrival of the Tsukino's vehicle to the temple's vicinity. They had difficulties getting closer to the buildings because of the reporters that gathered around. They begun to come early in the morning, to catch a glimpse of multitudes of avatars gathered in and around hastily put-together temporary temple buildings.  
  
First avatars began to arrive soon after humans. They did not bother coming through the gates, and simply popped up inside the main building, crowding it up so much that we had to ask them to move out or new arrivals would drop on top of those already inside. These guys were more annoying that all the paparazzi we encountered before put together.  
  
After yesterday they had no problem finding our headquarters on the Earth. The light show we put up two days ago was visible from the other side of the Galaxy. It did not matter any more if everyone knew our location.  
  
Most of them rushed directly here, competing for the turn to lick Prince's boots. He did scare hell out of them. The power display that he caused kept  
  
spreading through the space in mighty shockwaves at the speed of light. They jarred the planets of the Solar System on its wake, and caused terrifying solar storms on the Sun.  
  
But it was all nothing compare with the effect it had on the snooty Council. They made a complete about-face as soon as first force-readings - or rather  
  
reports that all equipment was off the scale - arrived from the tournament.  
  
All the idle talk about traditions and honor was forgotten. Without even trying, Endymyon had shown the heaviest fists, and therefore he was the boss in their books. It was painful to watch them grovel even for us, the ever- despised avatars of dead planets, presumably freeloading on the Earth.  
  
And now they we blocking the path of the Princess without even knowing it.  
  
All these little annoyances gave as some occupation, distracting from heavy  
  
apprehension and gloom that settled among us overnight. Jupiter part coaxed  
  
part bullied the human crowd into some semblance of order, and Uranus managed to do the same for Avatars.  
  
Still, there was a problem of getting Usagi through the crowd. With everyone trying to push as close as possible to the temple grounds, Tsukino's family  
  
vehicle was hopelessly stuck in the streets. Between Jupiter and the city police most of the mob was kept in the safe distance from the main temple building, but the inner-most circle consistent from most prominent reporters and politicians. A modest car had no chance of getting anywhere close to us.  
  
Mina approached the problem by the most direct means. She went into the battle mode and issued two long "Love me Chains" from her wand. For a second I was afraid that she was going to actually attack the civilians. But the chains snaked through the crowd without harming anyone and pushed people aside just enough to form a passage for a car. It actually looked quite nice: a runway trimmed with shining gold chains, like a parade or something... Except that there was no glittering Rolls-Roys or kingly carriage moving between them, but a shabby Toyota with some years behind the belt and a lost hubcap, and packed with a very ordinary looking family with two kids. People followed it with some surprise, and more than one microphone was shoved into the face of harassed Mr. Tsukino when they finally approached the Temple.  
  
No one paid much attention to the children that climbed out of the vehicle until some woman pointed at the two golden pigtails streaming from under Usagi's wool hat. Crowd became agitated. Senshi surrounded the Princess and  
  
escorted her inside.  
  
Her family, left on the steps of the temple, appeared lost among avatars. It seemed so wrong to me that I took it on myself to invite them in the small teahouse in the garden. Dear sweet Mrs. Tsukino was all gratitude toward the former unsuccessful murderer of her daughter (A.K.A. me) for this little bit of civility. Lord, have mercy on me, I will never be able to look her in the eye. I jumped on the first chance to escape I found. They did not question my flimsy excuse of "being needed elsewhere", bless their souls.  
  
As it happened, I was needed - kind of. I did not expect the royal couple to depart for a few hours yet, but I did not count on the ceremonial part that, apparently, was to take place before  
  
that. The first person I saw was Seiya, eyes wild and hair ruffled, who yelled at me that I was supposed to be at the main building, and that "everybody was waiting for me". That was not quite true. When I finally made my way through the crowd of every avatar in the Galaxy to the stairs of the  
  
temple, girls seemed to forget all about my existence. They were trying very hard to form a respectable retinue for the Prince and Princess in the face of a formidable Speakers of Council. It did not work very well. Venus appeared  
  
giggly, Mars surly, and Mercury about to faint from shyness. The to main figures, Usagi and Mamoru, looked OK though. The Prince was wearing his best dignified poker face, and Usagi... I've never seen anyone lovelier. She shed her bulky a-size-too-large plaid coat in favor of her white gown, and stood  
  
there, unprotected against bitter wind, unwavering, eyes too wide to believe. She was pale but serene, and was listening to the Ambassadors with forced composure.  
  
It took me a while to figure what was going on. Apparently, the council decided to mend its ways and apologize to the Prince and Princess, and while at it, to swear eternal allegiance to the Royal Couple. I will never understand the Galactic Law, but as far as I understood, since the Prince proved his innate power there was no objections whatsoever against his so- called moral shortcomings. Either that or they were scared mad from the news of the global energy collapse that Galaxia brought yesterday, and flocked like sheep to anyone who appeared to know what they are doing. In any case,  
  
the avatars were horribly proper and polite, the speeches were long and flowery, and we had to listen to them with formal expressions on our faces to no end.  
  
Mina nudged me in the ribs: "It's so frustrating that we have almost no memories of the Silver Millenium" she whispered anxiously. Now, I never expected this from Mina. I mean, do not take me wrong, but she is so scatterbrained, she has no memories of previous hour, and attention span of a three years old. "Why?" was all I could ask.  
  
"I wish I remembered how in the world I could stand all this ceremony back then" she said without a trace of a smile. You oughtta love Mina.  
  
Prince and princess were very magnanimous and forgiving, of course. Endymion dispensed a curt nod, Serenity smiled and curtsied, and assured everybody that the half a year of bullying and harassment was just a trifle misunderstanding and that she is glad that it is all over. No need to fuss about it. At this point Prince's polite smile became positively malicious, and Usagi swallowed the rest of the niceties. Endymion then added a few words that balanced diplomatically between acceptance and threat for the future.  
  
The whole thing looked silly to me. The greater was my surprise when at the  
  
end of the speeches and formal departure of relieved and forgiven avatars Pluto ushered us inside. She was grave and solemn, and all senshi, Inners and Outers, came grimly and silently to her side.  
  
"Your Majesties" she began, "It is our turn now"  
  
Endymion's face was impenetrable, and Serenity looked embarrassed.  
  
"You have graciously forgiven trespasses and accepted the services of the Galactic Council. But there are guiltier ones to beg your forgiveness and to ask even greater favor. Before you leave us, we plea the mercy undeserved. Forgive thous who sworn to obey and protect, and fail you!"  
  
Mars was the first to kneel in front of Serenity  
  
"Mercy, Princess! I beg to be restored as your subject, and bear the justice of the Silver Millenium for my crimes, for I do not care for life if I can not be your senshi..."  
  
I am not all clear on that story. I was to young at that time and had no idea that I will become a senshi at some point. In fact, I would never have believed it if told, so sickly and week I was at that time. But as Mamma and Papa had told me, though they did not witness it themselves, but gathered the information second-hand, this is how it goes. When the Princess first came to her inheritance, the inner senshi were not prepared to accept her as unchallenged leader and questioned her authority. I can easily believe that. They still do at every chance they get.  
  
But the bottom line was that according to the Moon Kingdom Law, any disrespect from a subject to the Royal House is punishable by death. In the  
  
absence of the Queen the Silver Crystal protected the dignity of the Princess. So when Rei, being Rei, slapped Usagi, or took away her sweets, or blown her a razzberry, or did something in that effect as she always does, the Crystal all geared up to execute an exemplary punishment.  
  
Then Usagi, being Usagi, chose the stupidest possible, though noble, way to  
  
save her best friend. She expulsed Rei from the ranks of her subjects, thus  
  
effectively protecting her from the wrath of the law. Moreover, the silly girl had shown an unusual insight in the future trespassings of her friends  
  
and included ALL senshi expulsion.  
  
I guess the poor dear did not have much faith in her ability to inspire respect in her friends and defenders. Not that we deserved any better. I mean, even though I was not present at the time, what did I do first thing after I met Usagi? Betrayed and tried to kill her. Do not start that I was possessed at that time. I had enough time when I had full control over myself and could warn her. Did I do it? No sir. But her will and kindness still protected us, no matter how much we hurt her. So we ended up very proud, very powerful and completely useless, defenders of the princess without any right to call ourselves her subjects. I was not going to deceive myself on that matter any more.  
  
I kneeled right aside of Mars.  
  
"Mercy, Princess..." I had no time to continue.  
  
"Mercy..." came from my right, then left, then right behind. Every one of us was kneeling in front of now frantic Usagi.  
  
"Please, don't... Of cource I..." she began, but was stopped short when Mamoru put hid hand about her  
  
"Dearest, this is not a diplomatic show we just put for the avatars. I hope  
  
you know what you are doing" he whispered to her.  
  
"Yes, my love. But I will not leave them behind. I need them more then ever; the Earth needs them. It was childish of me to disown my senshi, but we have all grown since." She smiled at us sunnily.  
  
"Thank you. I accept your service." The Crystal was out, pulsing with power  
  
"Rise, my senshi!"  
  
I did not remember rising. I was floating in the light of power, reveling in the glorious feeling of belonging, of completeness, of being returned to something I desperately needed and was utterly divorced from. I was a senshi of the Moon Kingdom again!  
  
The light died out, but the inner joy remained inside me. I was no longer afraid of the coming doom, I was facing it like a soldier should. My princess needed me and I will do my duty. She was actually smiling.  
  
"Um, just in case..." she smirked mischievously. Mamoru gave her a suspicious glance, but she ignored him.  
  
"I do not want you to act all stiff around me, and I have no intention of losing Mars because of her temper. Therefore, by the special order of the Moon Princess, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako  
  
Meiou Setsuna, Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru,and Tomoe Hotaru are granted a special status of Friends of the Crown and excluded from the compulsory ceremonial." She was a bit out of breath from the long speech.  
  
"And, effective immediately, you are not to be executed on the spot for sticking your tong at me"  
  
The Prince was not hundred percent happy with it, and added hastily:  
  
"Instead, in the case of the gross public trespassing against the dignity of the Crown, you can be subjected to the Court Martial."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" came an indignant squeal from Her Highness, but the rest of us  
  
cheered happily.  
  
"Dearest, you are the kindness incarnate, but I will not have any disrespect at the Court. The Laws are there for a reason."  
  
"But they are my friends!"  
  
"We are your subjects, and we are proud of it, your Highness. We will always be your friends, but we owe you respect you deserve... especially in public. It will not do to call Your Highness a "meatball head""  
  
" But you will still do it in privet?"  
  
"You can count on it, Your Highness" grinned Mars. She was happy and content now, that she had her princess back. "Let's not argue, we have a graver matters to attend to"  
  
"Graver maters?" questioned Serenity. Only at that point I noticed how changed Serenity was. She did not look older, and was as playful as ever, but there was an aura of thousand years of wisdom behind her childish features.  
  
Serenity had finally come into her inheritance. In the span of one night she accepted and mastered control over the full capacity of her combined mind.  
  
"Much graver" frowned Galaxia. "This is the morn of your union. You know the dangers of that. The awesome power both of you command has the potential to  
  
save or destroy the world. This danger should not be taken lightly. So far we managed to keep the two of you apart, but sooner or later this demon will be out of the bottle"  
  
"Demon, you call it?" smiled Serenity. "Do not fear so. We will not let anything happen to the ones we love"  
  
"You do not understand the power in you, Your Highness. When there is so mush, you have no control over it, and it will reign supreme, acting on its  
  
own will. No matter how good your intentions are, every step you take will only cause death and destruction. Believe me! I know from my own experience. I tried to contain Chaos for the better of the world, and look what devastation I unleashed on it! The power corrupts, and the more power you have, the more corrupted you will be"  
  
Endymion looked anxiously at his intended  
  
"May be they are right. May be we do need to take precautions. This power inside me... It scares me sometimes"  
  
"Oh, my love. After so many centuries, can you not just accept it? It is not the evil force of Chaos that you feel, and not the will of Metallia that commands your soul. It is you, trust yourself, and everything will be fine"  
  
"But the concern for the world was the reason we separated on the first place, all this time ago"  
  
"But that was when we were but children. Many things changed. For instance,  
  
we became wiser. We grew since, and so did the world. We learned to love more than ourselves, and love each other more than ever"  
  
"But Your Highness, how can this be" asked Mercury not taking her eyes from  
  
the screen of her computer. "The reading show that the amount of energy that will be released will be as great as all the energy in the rest of the universe. If all if it will be released it in one point in space, all near- by galaxies will be consumed in explosion."  
  
"Do you want us to go away?" asked Serenity laughingly, but Galaxia seemed to take the question seriously.  
  
"No, you can not teleport with such energy." She said "Massive instantaneous energy transport will distort the fabric of the universe."  
  
"Do not worry, Galaxia. Everything will be fine"  
  
"Your Highness, it would be irresponsible to take such things lightly. Can you guarantee that everyone will survive?"  
  
"No" admitted Princess with a painful expression on her face. "The changes will happen, and they will be great. I will not be able to look after every  
  
being. The pure power of light will destroy all evil that it will touch. There are too many misguided ones, they will not understand. To gain protection, all must accept the light, and hold on the goodness of their hearts."  
  
"Than we have our work cut for us. We must protect the Earth. At least we will try to save all living beings we can"  
  
"All right" serenity smiled indulgently. "I do not see how much you can do,  
  
but I will help you anyway. What do you want us to do first?"  
  
Pluto stepped forward:  
  
"My princess. I was waiting for this moment with great apprehension. We came to the time when the destiny of the world is decided. All that you saw or knew about the Future Kingdom is but a possibility, and a small one at that. The world might end within days from now. The powers beyond reckoning have come into play. You are at the full strength now. So is the Prince. Your union will bring about the collision of the forces that are more powerful than all the supernovas put together. It has the power to destroy the world"  
  
Usagi nodded wearily.  
  
"Yes, I remember this since..." she did not want to mention her traumatic re- union with her other self. "But what does Galaxia expect us to do?"  
  
Galaxia came to stand by the side of Pluto  
  
"Your Highness, I meant that the released power might be enough to re- kindle the dying Universe, and revive the freezing worlds. The two strongest of us  
  
must contain and direct the power, while the rest will protect the people on the planets."  
  
"The strongest?" asked Mars hotly, but Pluto motioned her to be silent.  
  
"The chosen" she said. "we have to let the legacy of the Moon Kingdom decide. Prince, Princess, the choice is in your hands."  
  
"All right, if you wish"  
  
Usagi's smiled sadly when she called on her Crystal forward yet again. Mamoru had the sharp pyramid of the Golden Crystal already in his hands. The mixed  
  
golden and pearly light surrounded both crystals for a moment, and than splintered in stubbing rays of yellow and white. The yellow one circled the  
  
room once and rested on the magnificent figure of Galaxia, giving her red- and-gold coloring even greater radiance. No wonder! She was indeed the most  
  
powerful being in the Universe after the Royal Couple. I looked at her in awe, squinting against the blinding white light from the Silver Crystal that was hitting me right in the eye. Only then I noticed that she, and many bothers, looked at me with the same weird expression. Lord! The white light  
  
was so blinding because it zoomed on me! I was the second one chosen!  
  
Now, there is a popular misunderstanding about me. It's a running joke between girls to call me the strongest senshi in the world. That's nonsense, of course. I am a senshi of death and destruction, and my power is so terrible that I hate it more than anything in the world. Yes, I may be able  
  
to destroy even Serenity and Endymion, if it would come to a direct confrontation. It does not mean that I am the strongest. A deadly bacterium  
  
may have a power to destroy a human being, it does not mean that it is stronger than a human is. A destroyer is not equal to a creator. I have always loved that tale about the princess that was to marry a man who would  
  
perform the most amazing feat. In that tale artists and inventors competed until one masterpiece was admitted superior to all. Than some crude animal destroyed it and claimed to do the most amazing thing. You get my drift? The fame of Herostratus does not inspire me. He burnt the Temple of Artemis to immortalize his name above one of the temple builder. He got his wish, but he is still nothing compared to the genius architect of forgotten name. I do not want to be like him! There must be some mistake. I can not be the one chosen.  
  
But the choice was not mine. For whatever reasons the Silver Crystal picked  
  
me, the decision was not open for discussion. Pluto declared that the "Royal Maids of Honor" were selected to accompany the Prince and Princess, and there was no use complaining. However, the interesting question was where exactly  
  
we were supposed to accompany the Royal Couple? Surely not to some pseudo- exotic honeymoon retreat? And how were we to protect then world? There was nothing about this in our basic senshi training.  
  
"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride" grumbled Galaxia. We smirked at each other, and I felt a bit better.  
  
"Do you know what is expected from us?" I asked her in whisper.  
  
"We escort the Princess and Prince to the Moon Moon Palace is the ancestral  
  
seat of the Queen, and guard them."  
  
"That's all? Do we need to hold the candle, too?"  
  
She did not seem to take in the joke.  
  
"Do not worry, there will be more than enough light. Pray we will be able to contain it. The palace is a sacred place of power, we have a chance there"  
  
"Do we teleport to the Moon?"  
  
"We can not. Not with them in the full power. It will short before we can do anything about it."  
  
"Then how are we going to get there?"  
  
"I can help you" came a new voice. Helios was standing there, and he was not alone. A tall red-headed fellow was towering over him, and a shy blond girl, not older then I, was standing by his side. All three had a strange sharp growth on the foreheads, similar to the golden horn that Helios used to sport before he returned the golden Crystal to Mamoru. Now his horn was shining white, just as the girl's, but the tall man's glowed with a dark blood red,  
  
blending with the flaming color of his hair.  
  
"Helios! You came!" cried the Prince.  
  
"I promised you, my prince. I knew that Ladies would need a mode of transportation, so I invited my apprentices and friends to join me. Meet Nes, the giver of the prophetic dreams. And Leta, the guardian of the last sleep"  
  
"How are they going to help us?" asked Galaxia.  
  
"The prince does not need my help. But I already had the honor of carrying the Princess once, and I would be glad to do it again"  
  
He tossed his head back, and in the spot he was standing a second ago there was a magnificent white unicorn. He was flanked from both sides by a giant  
  
red and a slim silver unicorn. I did not even see them transform.  
  
"What about the Prince?" asked Galaxia, caressing the golden mane of the red unicorn.  
  
"The prince has his own ride" answered Helios. Indeed, as Endymion lifted his hand, there was a huge black stallion, like a lump of darkness, by his side.  
  
We were all set to go. I could not take my eyes from the lilac-silvery colt, almost a foal, shy and graceful like a young deer. I've never seen anything  
  
as lovely in my life. She looked way too young to be ridden. A weight of a doll will break her back.  
  
"Its all right" said Helios, as if he had read my mind. "Leta is stronger than she looks. She volunteered to carry you, sensing an affinity of your forces.  
  
I have never ridden a horse before, much less a winged unicorn. But I find it easier than I expected. Leta's small size was a blessing for me, short as I  
  
am, and she was standing very still as I mounted.  
  
From her back, I gave the last look to my friends, wondering if I will ever  
  
see them again. They were saying good-byes to the Prince and Princess. In their full eternal senshi form they presented an impressive look, with white wings unfurled, and senshi wands out, planetary symbols lowing on the seals.  
  
"My senshi" Serenity began in an steady voice. "as you wish, I charge you with the protection of everything and everyone we love on this planet. You will have the means to do so"  
  
She held the chalice above the Silver Crystal, and the light bounced and broke in the facets of the stone of power, sending reflections of the sacred cup everywhere. And suddenly there was not one, but many cups. Seven smaller and simpler chalices floated around the Crystal, and into the hands of seven waiting senshi.  
  
Another flash of light erupted in the hands of the Prince. He held his horn-  
  
shaped Golden Crystal up, and it too splintered. Seven golden curved horns  
  
zoomed to the senshi, who now had their hands quite full with magical artefacts, barely balancing the horns, the cups and the wands with glowing planetary seals.  
  
"There is a chance that that what is coming will endanger lives on the Earth. But you must find everyone you can. Call of the trumpets will find the answer in all pure hearts. Do not let the harm to come to the earth or the sea or the trees until you sealed the pure ones upon their foreheads" There was an  
  
answering flash of the planetary symbols. "and bring the cup of the cleansing and salvation to everyone who will accept it"  
  
There was no more farewells, the Prince and Princess mounted silently and with one parting glance turned to move away. Galaxia heeled her unicorn, forcing it between Helios and Prince's steed, and I was the forth rider, bringing the back.  
  
Forth rider! Something jagged my memory, something familiar and terrible. I  
  
looked at the Princess in her white gown and diadem in the front of the little procession, and the words came to me:  
  
'And I saw, and behold, a white horse, and its rider had a bow; and the crown was given to the one who had conquered much and would conquer more.' And she was there, undefeatable in her courage and her love.  
  
'And out came the other horse, bright red; its rider was permitted to take peace from the earth, so that men should slay one another; and that rider was given a great sword.' A grim-faced Galaxia, worn from the war she unleashed  
  
on the Universe, and determined to make amends for the hurt and injustice she caused  
  
'And I saw, and behold, a black horse, and the rider had a balance in his hand.' There was no balance to see, but my Prince was the corner stone and the only justice that still existed.  
  
'And I saw, and behold, a pale horse, and its rider name was death, and hides follow her.' I do not see any hides, but the name is true, for both me and Leta... we can bring nothing but death and destruction, and lord knows how we will be able to put this miserable gift to use for our friends...  
  
The distance between Moon and Earth is nothing when teleporting. This was my first time to travel there by crude physical means. The last wisps of the atmosphere left behind, unicorns stilled now useless wings and flew forward  
  
with set unreality of a dream. The bloated Earth hung behind us in the blue  
  
swirls of the cold vapor. I saw the sun catching the white wing - my friends, senshi were taking their places of the defenders, stretching the web of magic over the freezing planet. Seven small figures with huge white wings, racing  
  
against the time to the points of power. The inner senshi took over the four corners of the Earth, protecting all life. Mercury, on the North, invoked her most potent power, the cool force of mind, to seek and protect all that could think. Mars conjured the fiery power of spirit from the south. Venus, from the East, summoned the power of the heart and spread the golden threads of love all over the Earth. On the West, mighty Jupiter called up the power of  
  
the will to fight off the despair and weakness.  
  
Inner senshi strained their joint power, to protect all the life. But the outer senshi had the task yet more difficult. To contain the power of the prince, the fabric of the Universe itself had to be protected. Pluto took her post at the gates of Time, to preserve the very flow of the existence. The stuff of Uranus was planted firmly in the earth, to hold together the matter of the universe. And Neptune was trembling in harmony with the song of the energy of the world, and her violin was commanding the dance of the stars.  
  
They all were needed, they knew what they were to do. And yet I, so-called chosen one, was quivering with shame of a useless impostor. I hated being there. I understood that the choice was logical. We were supposed to be the  
  
strongest senshi. And we were supposed to be the only ones who can directly  
  
contain the field. We were to serve the Princess. And at the same time we -  
  
all three of us, including the prince - were the three most dangerous enemies she ever had to fight. The knowledge that we were possessed by evil being at a time did not make much difference. If anything, it made it worse. Because  
  
Usagi will never fight the ones she loves. She stood, vulnerable, not attempting to protect herself against Mistress nine. She gave me the holy Chalice willingly, she looked in my evil eyes, pleading, crying. And I nearly killed her.  
  
She stood the same way against Galaxia, whose mind was in power of Chaos. I  
  
saw her, a small naked child terrified in the face of death, but refusing to rise the sword in her own defense. She redeemed us all, and Galaxia too.  
  
She killed herself again, rather than to fight her love who betrayed her. My loyalty is to the prince, always. But when I heard Luna's tale of the last battle with Metallia, my heart was torn in two. I love her, my sister, my queen. You redeemed us all, and have forgiven all who wronged you. Lord, give us strength to forgive ourselves.  
  
The giant silvery ball of the Moon was hanging close. The black stallion and unicorns slowed their spectral flight and spiraled to descend on the roofs of the Moon Palace. They shivered impatiently until we dismounted, and then simply melted into the blackness of the sky. I did not even say good-bye to  
  
my beautiful silvery unicorn... But then, I might see her again very shortly.  
  
I do not know what I expected to happen there, but definitely not what I saw. We just stood on the roof, under the pale blue light of the Earth, when the  
  
Prince moved toward the Princess. At the warning sign of Galaxia I took my position opposite to her, wand out, and summoned my power just in case.  
  
How was this to be feared? I watched in wonder as two lovers gazed at each other with such longing and acceptance, parted for so long, and finally united, two beautiful beings and the love they shared.  
  
Endymion reached the outstretched hand of Serenity with his own, and a blinding point of light erupted on the contact. It grew, drowning two conjoined figures in brilliance, enveloping them and finally there was only a pulsing sphere of light, growing, emitting a fearsome power. I heard Galaxia calling her power and throwing it against the expanding glowing orb, and sent my own to join in. The swelling slowed down a bit, but still went on and on. The outside of it smocked with glittering fog that whirled closer and closer. And the shining, seemingly solid core was expanding despite the frantic efforts Galaxia and I were throwing at it.  
  
I was almost surrounded by the shimmering fog, and the lustrous tendrils were whispering to my soul, laughing, tantalizing, seducing to surrender. There was no resistance to my power, and the luminous haze expanded faster and faster, until it seemed to enfold the Moon and stretch toward the Earth. It was a strange feeling, being engulfed in all this shimmer. I heard voices, or were they thoughts? There was Galaxia, fighting furiously to contain the ever-growing shining sphere. There was the Moon itself, trembling in apprehension. And soon, as the fog reached the Earth, an indistinct murmur of thousands, then billions of voices joined in.  
  
I felt fear, denial, regret in that hum. The ice was coming. Only the desperate efforts of senshi stood between the life and destruction. There was a sense of loss, and a sense of gain, because in these last moment people found loved ones much closer to them than ever before. It was so beautiful!  
  
The glittering haze penetrated everywhere, saturating minds and uniting them in the ultimate chorus. There was no more secrets, and as much knowledge as  
  
one's mind could embrace. Any question asked is answered within the shared consciousness. But the hum of the fog carried too much to distinguish every  
  
thought, only the general mood can be caught by the human mind.  
  
Was that moment of spiritual unity the last thing we have ever experienced?  
  
For the terrible power of the yet-growing solid sphere we were trying to contain was throwing off everything we used against it. I could not let this beautiful music of united minds to extinguish forever, I had to do something. In desperation, I used my most powerful, forbidden attack, intending rather  
  
to destroy entire world of the Moon with ourselves rather than let the harmony of minds and hears to die out. The push of the sphere stilled for a  
  
moment, and I braced myself against coming death, mourning for my princess,  
  
her love and youth... but nothing happened. The glowing ball shuddered, and  
  
expanded again, faster then ever. The solid wall of light hit me square in the face, and pushed. I dug my heels in the ground, but my puny weight was nothing against it. I was torn off the roof, and carried on the surface of the sphere like a fly on a windshield of the car.  
  
We have lost. The explosion consumes the world, swallowing all in merciless  
  
flame. Fire hit the ice, the scream tearing through the shared mind. I felt it reach the very gates of time, and sweep Pluto off her post. The very time swirled and collapsed in itself. Galaxia was right after all. The world ended. How naïve we were! How silly it was to think that our combined strength would overpower the simple passion that the two shared! They were before us, they will be after. We all are just a pebble on their road, and accident of the creation. From now on they will take care that the creation  
  
will go the right way, without accidents... We are done for...  
  
And in the emptiness of none-existence, I heard the happy, content voice of  
  
the Princess, singing a simple lullaby. 


End file.
